Weakest Hour
by RaphSai03
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Comications of High School. Karai has been very distant, and Leonardo is worried for her. Raphael's temper is growing much stronger, and he continues to struggle to control it. The entire family is traumatized due to the incident. Will things go back to normal before all chaos breaks?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is the sequel to my story, Complications of High School. The first chapter is more of an intro, kinda sketchy. But please enjoy and review!**

 **Leonardo Pov**

It's been three weeks since the _incident_. The past three weeks have been very rough and very, very, _very_ busy. Karai has been out of the hospital for ten days now; meaning that she was there for four days. Karai had been begging to get out so she could go home, and it killed me to see her in such pain and misery. It was bad enough that we had lost our child, but her having multiple surgeries on top of that..it was tough. But we got through it, together, and we were both so excited when she was let out of the hospital. I don't know why, but I thought that things would be okay. I thought that me and Karai would've been able to spend more time together, considering that she was no longer pregnant and we weren't in school anymore. I guess that I assumed that we would be closer, that we'd talk to each other more and that she'd allow me to hold her closer at night. But like I said, I don't know why I thought that, because I was most certainly wrong.

The second we were in the car, me taking her Karai home and away from the hospital, Karai went mute. I tried to talk to her, ask her what she wanted to do when we got home, but she didn't acknowledge me. She just sat there in the passenger seat, knees pressed up against her chest, hugging them tightly as she looked out the window. At first, I thought that she was just a little shaken from what happened with her father. The incident had startled the whole family. An ambulance arrived shortly after Karai had fallen asleep in my arms after the Shredder had left. I thought that she had died in my arms, I was so scared. I remember watching an emergency team drive away with the love of my life alone and wounded in the back. They wouldn't allow me to come with them, they said that they would call me when she had woken up and after procedures were done.

My family (Raph, Mona, Mikey, Donnie, April, and my Father) had come as soon as they could. They got backed up in traffic, so Karai had already been whisked away in the ambulance by the time they all arrived. Raphael, being the overprotective brother that he is, insisted that I came stay with them for the night and sleep in the guest bedroom. I was a bit reluctant, but I was far too tired to argue.

When we arrived at the penthouse that was home to my brothers and father, I went straight to the shower. I turned the water to full heat, eager to clean myself of negative thoughts haunting me already. I changed into a pair of pajamas that Raphael had offered me, and I slept in the guest bedroom closest to Raphael's room. Mona and April both left to go home shortly after I arrived, and everyone pretty much went to bed. It was really late, and everyone seemed a little traumatized from the events that had occurred in just one measly night. Everything was fine one minute, but then the next, it had seemed that the world had split in two.

I couldn't sleep, though. I was too scared. I mean, I've been through some pretty shitty stuff in my life. What, with the Kraang and Shredder and the Purple Dragons and hundreds of other mutants. But that night...that compared to nothing else in my life. I was so scared, so devastated, I just wanted to end all of the pain. I almost wanted to kill myself.

Obviously, I didn't. I had told myself that I had to be here for Karai and Sakura, no matter what happened tonight. I had to be the tough guy I was trained to be.

Anyway, Karai didn't talk to me at all for that first day she was back home. She just sat on a chair that I brought out for her onto the balcony. I made her iced tea and I picked up some noodles and dumplings from Murakami-san's noodle shop. Karai and I ate in silence on the balcony, watching the sunset.

I recall looking over at Karai, studying her features. She didn't have her makeup on, they washed it off at the hospital. She still hand a band around her wrist that she was given to wear while at the hospital. I make mental note to cut it off her later, no point in keeping things that only remind you of bad memories, right? "How was your food?" I asked after Karai had finished eating. Once again, she didn't respond. She just sorta stared out into the sky aimlessly. I frowned. It pained me to see Karai like this. So quiet...so distant...

The doctors had warned me that she was going to seem... _different_. Ya, that was the word they used. Different. I was informed that woman are more emotional, causing them to be far more effected by the loss of a child. The doctor instructed that I be kinder than usual, more gentle and affectionate to Karai. I was told that woman who suffered from a miscarriage would sometimes just burst into tears randomly, but I didn't think Karai would do that. Sure, I knew she'd be very, very, very upset, but crying wasn't really her thing. Karai doesn't like looking vulnerable and weak; and that's what she thought crying was.

I took Karai's empty boxes of food from her and put them in the garbage in the kitchen along with mine. I refilled both of our cups with iced tea and walked back out on to the balcony. I handed Karai her drink and pulled my chair over right next to hers. I put my drink on a small table sitting next to my chair and I reached over, grabbing Karai's hand and squeezing it softly. I can hear Karai heave a sigh of what sounds like relief. She then looks over and me and gives me a very small, sad smile. "You okay?" I ask in concern.

"Are you brothers pests?" I chuckle. Good way to answer. "Yes, yes they are. Now, is there anything I can do to make you feel any better?" I go back to being serious. I want Karai to get better, I wanted the mischievous and strong Karai, not the hurt and sad one.

Karai is silent for a second before answering. She looks out into the distance, as if the words are written out there. "Can we go lay down in bed?" She asks in a peaceful whisper.

I smile at the suggestion. "Of course, Karai. I think that'd be a great idea." I gave Karai my hand and helped her up. I followed her into the house, carrying our drinks with me. I set the half empty glasses on the counter and guided Karai into our bedroom, holding her hand as I walked. I could sense a smile on Karai's face, which brought one to mine.

I closed our bedroom door and sat next to Karai on the edge of the bed. "Did you want to take a quick shower or bath? I could get a movie set up for us to watch while you do that." I offer. Karai nods, grabbing a pair of pajamas before walking to the bathroom.

I had sat there for at least 20 minutes, hoping that she was okay in there. _'Shut up, you idiot, she's perfectly fine!',_ I had told myself. Sure enough, she walks out of the bathroom with her hair in a bun, wearing a tank top a pair of shorts. "Find a movie?" She asks.

"The only good one I found was mortdecai, and even that looks stupid. Let's face it, Karai, we watch too many movies." I said in a joking manner. Karai smirked at me and came to sit next to me on the bed. She took the remote out of my hand and turned off the tv. "Well, then, why don't we just...talk?"

"Sure. I like that idea." I press a kiss to Karai's lips, and she kisses back. Ah, this how things are supposed to be. With me kissing her and her kissing back. "I've missed you so much." I whisper after we pull apart.

Karai giggles at my words. "You came to visit me every day you dork!"

"I know, but I only got to talk to you. Not kiss you." Karai smiles at me and I brush a piece of hair out of her face, placing it gently behind her ear. "Why were you so quiet earlier?" I should not have asked that. If I knew what the outcome would be I wouldn't have said that.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Why you wouldn't have saved her. Why you chose me over her. Why you didn't keep your promise..." What? What is she talking about?

"Karai, I didn't have a choice over who lived and who didn't. By the time you got to the hospital, Sakura was already...gone. There wasn't a way to save her." Karai glares at me. She sits up and walks out of the room. "You're a liar! You could've done something, but you didn't. You just sat around doing who knows what!" Karai shouts from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and followed her out there.

We fought all night. She sentenced me to the couch, and I didn't deny. But around three a.m., I woke up to hear Karai screaming in fear from my bedroom. I leapt off of the couch and darted into my room as fast as I could. Karai was screaming, but only from a dream. A nightmare, actually.

Me and Karai fight nearly every night, and she always has a nightmare about the _incident_ , which makes me hold her closer to me.

Not even a week after Karai arrived home, she demanded that we leave. She claimed that she couldn't stay here, that it was too dangerous.

"We need to leave. It isn't safe here." Karai had said one night over dinner. I had been looking out into the sky, confused as to why she was saying this. We had made a habit of eating outside on the balcony.

"What? Karai, we're perfectly fine right where we are." I said in an assuring tone.

"No, I can't spend another night here. Leo, we _have_ to leave." Her voice was pleading and her eyes were full of desperation.

"And where do you suppose that we go? Neither of us have jobs. And there's no way Donnie is just gonna buy is an apartment. There's nowhere for us to go but here."

"We could stay with your family." Karai suggested.

The next day we left to my family's apartment. My father offered us Michelangelo's room, and Mikey moved in with Raphael. Karai stayed at the house, talking to Mona and April while me and my brothers left to get mine and Karai's belongings.

We moved in and me and Karai didn't fight as much. Sure, we argued, but not full blown yelling and shouting. We put our apartment up for rent and left.

During the day I work at the dojo and help out around the house. But Karai sits on the rooftop during the day. My father and Donatello made a small garden up there and there is a porch swing up there as well. Karai often brings a book up there to read quietly until dusk. Sometimes her and Michelangelo will plant, and other days she'll just sit up there, soaking up the sun.

Karai has been very quiet, especially around family. She never wants to leave my side, which I enjoy a lot. But it hurts when I look her in the eyes and see nothing but a Amber pool of pain and misery. I miss her so much. Sure, she's here, but at the same time it's like she isn't here. I just wish that we could be closer.

My precious angel is crumbling, and I can't do anything about it. Hopefully her light returns, cause I hate all of this darkness.

 **Short first chapter, I understand. But this was more of an intro. The next chapter will be more official and awesome. I hope you enjoyed the start to Weakest Hour, please review and have a nice weekend!**

 **-RaphSai03**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyyyy everyone! I'm soo sorry for the delay, I've been having writers block lately and I'm finding it harder to concentrate on certain stories, so that would explain why this story is so short. But none the less, please enjoy. Also, one last thing before you go on reading chapter two, I just want to say something.**

 **ATTENTION ALL DEVIANTART PEOPLE: I really really REALLY want a fan made cover for this story, so if you're interested in making a cover for this story please pm me or leave me a review. I would like to see Karai and Leonardo on it together at least, but anything else can be added. So keep that in mind please.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and review!**

 **Raphael Pov**

I slam my spoon into my bowl and bring the cereal into my mouth, chewing loudly. I glare at my older brother and his fiancé. I'm not mad at them, I'm just fed up with them. Every night they argue and then act as if the other doesn't exist during the day. It keeps me up at night, they are in the room next to mine so their constant bickering keeps me up at night. I've talked to Don and Mike, and they both said that Karai and Leonardo's fightin' is keepin' their eyes peeled during the dark hours of night as well. We agreed not to say anything just yet, we'll let them work out their own differences. But last night was the last straw. They've been living here for not even three weeks and I'm already wanting them out. Last night they were yelling back and forth nonstop for a good hour and a half until Leonardo finally left the room and slept on the living room couch. Then, not even two hours later Karai starts screaming, once again, and the whole house rushes to see what's going on, again. This also happens nightly. She apparently has reoccurring nightmares of the _incident_ , and only Leonardo can calm her down. After that they sleep together for the rest of the night but then ignore each other the next day. I'm completely done with this bullshit.

"So, what we fightin' 'bout now?" My tone is impatient and what I just said was completely rude, but I am not sorry. Not one bit. There are bags under everyone's eyes in this household due to lack of sleep, which is caused by Leo's and Karai's constant bickering. They've been acting so childish, giving each other the cold shoulder everyday and then blowing up at each other each night. Don said their fighting is most likely caused from stress and depression from their child loss, which I understand completely. They lost a child and they're upset, I am too. I'm very sorry and so is everyone else in the family. But that doesn't mean that we can just let their arguing slide without at least telling them that it's affecting us.

"Raph." Donatello hisses from beside me. Don's been keeping an eye on me a lot lately, making sure I'm not getting myself into trouble. This lack of sleep is making my temper and self control go haywire, and I sometimes go a little too far. Donnie can keep me in line most of the time. _Most of the time._

"Raph, me and Karai fighting does not concern you." Leonardo says firmly. I laugh. The look in his eyes is just hilarious. It's the look at he used when giving orders as a leader. It's been a year since I last saw that look in his deep blue eyes.

"Well, it shouldn't concern me. And it wouldn't concern me. If it wasn't causing me to loose sleep." By saying this, I make it known that his and Karai's clashing is disrupting everyone's sleep.

"I'm sorry we didn't realize that. We'll be quieter after you guys go to bed." Leonardo states in a dealing tone before going back to the pancakes in his plate.

I give my older brother a look of disbelief. You're freaking kidding me, right? They'll be quieter? This is fucking crazy. Just a couple months ago I was trying to start wars between Karai and my brother, but they just wouldn't break. They have this relationship that very few people have. They nearly broke up twice in just two days, and that only made their relationship stronger. But now...now I'm trying to get them to stop fighting and they don't care that they are. They just let their anger out on each other with complete carelessness. Sure, that's easier than talking things out, trust me I've been there. But...they don't seem to want to get better. And that pisses me off. They love each other, they're engaged. Sure, they lost a child and yes, that sucks big time, but that doesn't mean that they're over. That just means that they have to be stronger, and that they need to be there for each other now more than ever. Gah, if only they'd listen to me.

"So...you aren't going to try to solve the problem? You're just going to sit around fighting nonstop?" I ask in fake confusion. I understand that he doesn't want to talk about it, but I at least need my brother to admit that he's gonna try to turn things around with Karai.

"How me and Karai handle our arguments is none of your concern." Leonardo shakes his head slightly and I can sense his impatience rising. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Donnie giving me a wary look, looking quite apprehensive as to how this will play out.

Karai sits next to Leonardo, staring at her plate, holding her fork against her half eaten pancake, seemingly lost in thought. She looks pained. I know that she's listening to this conversation, everyone is.

"Leo, it's almost as if you don't want to make up with Karai-" I hardly got a chance to finish before Leonardo hissed my name in a warning of a tone. But I ain't backin' down. From my spot across from her, I can see the pain in Karai's eyes as she holds back tears and attempts to be strong. She's trying to act as if the constant fighting doesn't bother her, but I know it does. I don't want her to have to suffer just because my stuck-up brother doesn't know how to work shit out.

"No, Leo, I'm serious. She's your fiancé, the love of your life, and you're sitting here fighting with her nightly as if you're on some sorta battlefield! You need to get off of your damn high horse, realize you've done shit, and fucking work things out!" I'm standing now, and so is Leo. I'm yelling now, with a fire in my emerald eyes.

Karai stands up and walks out of the kitchen, shutting the door behind her a bit carelessly. She has a determined expression on her face, an expression worn to show strength.

Leonardo stands across from me, glaring at me with such hatred that I don't even know what to think. "See what you've done, you startled her." His voice is even worse. It's as if I'm talking to someone completely different, a stranger that I've never met. Not at all my older brother.

"Oh, I startled her? She probably left because you aren't doing a damn thing about your guys' fighting! She's upset about it, Leo, I could see it in her eyes. You may not because she's wearing a strong expression, but if you would just look into her eyes for two damn seconds-" Once again, I'm cut off by my infuriated brother.

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW MY FIANCÉ IS FEELING?!" Leonardo barks. I'm taken aback by the sudden outburst. Who is this man? Certainly not my brother, that's for sure.

"Because I've been there, Leo! I've worn a mask of strength during hard times! She just wants you to comfort her, and you're doing the exact opposite! No wonder you guys fight so much, it's as if you've lost all interest in her." I accuse daringly.

Leonardo clenches his fists, and his body tenses in fury. "You take that back." He hisses in a deadly tone.

Oh, but I ain't backin' down. I've come this far, I ain't gonna turn back now. I've been accused of many things, but bein' a coward ain't one of them. "Make me." And before I know it, I'm being pressed up against the wall with Leonardo's nails digging into my neck. _Can't...breath...can't...breath..._

"LEO STOP!" Donatello and Michelangelo are trying their hardest to pry Leonardo off of me, and when Leonardo's grip loosens, I kick him where the sun don't shine and make a run for it. Donnie drags me off to his office and Mike tags along. Leonardo is left in the kitchen to marvel at the disaster he just caused.

In Donnie's office, he has me sit on his desk while he examines my pulse and eyes. Mikey stands next to me, quietly observing the checkup of sorts. "Does your neck hurt at all?" Donatello asks me as he shines a small light into my eyes.

"No, but my eye sure is burning." I answer in a sarcastic tone.

Donnie ignores my statement and moves onto my pulse. After a couple seconds he speaks again, "Okay, so your pulse is average and your eyes look normal. If anything hurts, let me know." My younger brothers starts packing his tools pack into a small box.

"Thanks, D. I just can't believe Leo did that. He's been acting so strange lately..." My voice trails off at the end as I state the obvious. Both of my brothers nod in agreement with what I said, and Donatello adds an explanation to my statement. "Yes, I do agree. But there is a highly reasonable explanation behind Leonardo's short temper. You see, Leo has been in a state of depression since the child loss, along with Karai. Both are so worried about looking vulnerable or weak, so their brains instead replace the sadness with anger." What I got out of Don's little speech is that both Karai and Leo are too worried about ruining their reputations to admit their sadness to one another, so they instead yell at each other nonstop. Yeah, seems pretty legitimate.

"Well, in that case, it looks like Karai's gonna need a shoulder to lean on, and considering Leo is too selfish to lend a shoulder, I guess I will."

 **Karai Pov**

I sit on the porch swing on the rooftop of the crowded penthouse, looking out at the waking city around me. It's only about ten a.m., and the sun is already high in the sky. Summer, the days get longer the nights get shorter.

 _And your fiancé gets more pesky._

I hear the door open leading from the inside of the house to the rooftop, and I don't bother turning around. I know who it is. "Get away from me, Leonardo." I say in an already impatient tone.

"Actually, it's Raphael." I turn around to see Leonardo's most hotheaded brother leaning against the door. "Can I sit?" He asks. I nod my head solely as he walks over to me and sits down. "Sorry if I startled you earlier. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything." The apology is completely uncalled for and I can't help but ponder at it.

"What do you mean? At breakfast? I didn't leave because of you, it was Leo who was pissing me off." I roll my eyes as I think back to my fiancé and his stubborn attitude.

"Well, in that case, mind if I ask you a couple questions?" Raphael's voice makes it sound likes he taking a leap and I know that he'll take no for an answer. But, because I'm bored and have nothing better to be doing on this cloudy Saturday morning, I'll answer any question asked.

"No, I don't mind at all."

"Okay, thanks. So..why do you guys fight all of the time now? You used to be so close." Ah, the million dollar question. If only I knew myself...

"The _incident_ really screwed things up for us and we haven't really been able to pick up the pieces." I sound so fucking stupid. So weak. So childish. Talking about my feelings as if it's everyone's business to know. How foolish of me. Yet I keep answering these questions until there are no more.

"Why haven't you guys done anything to stop fighting?" I heave a sigh. Why haven't we? "Well...I don't know. I mean, we hate fighting all of the time, and we both want things to go back to the way they were. But...there's this space between us. And I don't know how to get rid of it. Neither of us do. So, instead we yell and scream. Because that's easier." I didn't know that that's what was going on. My mouth did the talking for me, while my mind listened and agreed completely.

"Well have you at least talked to each other about the fighting? It really needs to stop." Why is talking to me about this? Couldn't he just ask his brother or something?

"No. We haven't sat and talked in a while. Not since..." I can't even finish my sentence it upsets me so much. The doctors words ring through my head as I think back to when I first received the news. _"I'm sorry, Ms. Oroku, but your daughter didn't make it."_ My eyes had gone red and had tears stung them. Why me? Why Leo? Why us? Why couldn't this happen to some other couple?

We've done nothing but good since getting together.

Right?

We deserve our happiness.

Don't we?

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder, putting an end to my upsetting thoughts. My head jerks to the side, and I find myself staring into Raphael's compassion filed eyes. The pair of dark green eyes staring at me are unexpected and surprisingly comforting. It feels nice to have someone look at me like this again, it's been so long. Not even Leonardo cares for my emotions anymore.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, Karai. Neither of you did anything to deserve something like that. All though Leo may seem like he doesn't care about you at the moment, he does. He loves you, don't forget that." Raphael's tone is a mixture of firm and support, an odd mix of emotions that isn't found often. It makes him sound strong. Not physically strong, but emotionally; and that boosts my self esteem up just a little bit.

"I know that he loves me...but I don't feel like it. It's been forever since he last held me in his arms and told me he loved me. Apart of me feels like his feelings towards me have changed...that he's mad at me for what happened." I speak what's on my mind, though that is a risky choice. I could end up in some trouble if I'm not careful, yet I'm risking my safety, stepping out of my comfort zone to try something new.

"Nothing you do will ever change the fact that Leo loves you, trust me on that one. I've tried everything in my power to get him to break up with you, but it never worked. Each time I attempted to break you guys up, you just came back stronger than ever. I hated your relationship up until a little while after me and Mona broke up. I suddenly realized how strong you two were to be able to forgive and forget so easily, and I realized how beautiful that is. I respect your relationship now, I truly do. You guys are the perfect couple. I have never, in my entire life, seen a couple so in love and passionate about each other." I exchange a half smile with my future brother-in-law. "Besides, there's no reason for him to be mad at you. You did nothing wrong, there's nothing you could've done to prevent... _it_." Raphael says, referring to the _incident_.

A lie. A terrible, terrible lie that is. I could've done something to prevent it. I knew it was going to happen. I knew my father was going to harm me and my child, and I did nothing. Me and Mona didn't actually tell anyone what exactly Shen had told us, just that we had re-contacted her. I should've done something. If I had told Leonardo about what Shen told me and if I had taken the time to convince him to take us here then I would be holding my daughter in my arms right now. But, of course, I did nothing.

I look away from Raphael, and out into the morning sun. I process my thoughts and turn them into something bigger, humbling everything together into one big explanation. "But...what if there was? What if I could have done something?" Raphael gives me an oddly confused look at the questions I asked. "What do ya mean?"

I heave a sigh. I need to tell him, I need to tell someone soon before I burst. I must get this off of my chest. "My dad called me. He told me that he knew that I was pregnant and that he intended on visiting soon. Then Shen told me that Saki was going to cause a miscarriage and that there wasn't a way to stop it. Though, I'm positive that if I had just tried hard enough-"

"Karai, stop it right now and look at me." Raphael uses a stern tone, the kind that Leonardo uses when he's in leader mode. I turn and look at Raphael, obeying his order. "None of this was your fault. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it from happening, no one could have. Your father is a very unpredictable man, none of us saw it coming. Please, don't blame this on yourself." Then he does something that in a book or movie would be called a plot twist.

Raphael leans forward and holds me in an embrace. I hug back, happy to have the physical comfort that I have lacked for so long.

"I won't." I murmur as I close my eyes and savor the short moments spent in the friendly hold.

A bond is forming between me and Raphael, I can feel it. Respect is forming for him deep inside of my soul, and I know that this could be a start to a friendship.

We pull apart and a question from earlier appears back in my mind; Why is he taking to me about this? "Why did you come to me about all of this instead of your brother?"

Raphael sighs and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Something...Er-well happened after you left the kitchen."

I raise my eyebrows and my body perks up in curiosity. "What happened, exactly?"

"Leo...he choked me." My eyes widen and I stand up, already making my way towards the door. Oh, when I find Leonardo he is so dead! It's one thing to be fighting with me, but to be choking your own brother, that's something completely different. "Karai, wait, there's a reasonable explanation!" Raphael chases after me. Somehow, he gets between me and the door.

"And what is that reasonable explanation?!" I demand, infuriated with my fiancé. What has gotten into Leonardo lately? _He's..he's changing._

"I accused him of not caring about you anymore and that pissed him off. Please, whatever you do, don't go off on him about this." Wait..what? Why is he so protective of us not fighting? Why does it concern him? Why does he care all of a sudden?

"I can't make any promises, I'm sorry." I push past Raphael and make my way towards my sinning lover.

 **What's going on with Raphael and Karai? What's going to happen between Karai and Leonardo? Are they gonna get better, or will things just get worse for them? I hope you enjoyed chapter two, please review! Have a nice 4th of July everyone, and stay safe!**

 **-RaphSai03**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Sorry for the delay, really truly am. Thanks for the reviews, I loved them. I do have two people** **working on a cover for this story, so I will choose between them once both are done. Good luck, you know who you are ;) Okay, so I'm gonna try something new with reviews. I'm gonna say that however many reviews I get for this chapter that number times 1,000 will be how many words there will be for chapter four. Example; if I get four reviews for chapter 3, I will make chapter 4 over 4,000 words. Keep that in mind if you want longer chapters ;) anyway, enjoy and review!**

 **Karai Pov**

I walk into mine and Leonardo bedroom, lingering in the doorway for a moment as I watch my fiancé intently. His back is turned to me as he sits on our bed, and his elbows are resting on his knees which are hanging over the bed. His hands are covering his face as he shakes his head slightly, most likely lost in thought. This is a position that Leonardo sits in while in a state of regret or guilt, and I know that now would be the best time as any to comfort him.

I make my way across the room and crawl up next to him on the bed. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder, breathing in his almond-like scent. "How are you?" Though me and Leo have been fighting a lot lately, I still love him; nothing will ever change that.

Leonardo heaves a sigh before responding to me in a tone full of stress and worry. "I don't even know. I just- I want things to be good between us, Karai. I want us to stop fighting and to love each other again. Why can't we just get better?"

I close my eyes and ponder at these words for a while, letting them sink deep into my skin. Why can't we get better? We both love each other, and neither of us want to fight this much. So why are we as broken as a dropped flower vase? The answer is quite simple, actually. You cannot just through some glue onto the broken case and expect it to be as good as it was before, just like you how you can't just through some love into our relationship and expect us to be perfect again, that isn't how things work. In order to heal, you just blossom, and by blossoming you grow and become better. That's what me and Leonardo have to do, we have to water our relationship and blossom together, because only then can you create something better than before.

"Because we're broken, Leonardo. We can't just move on and forget about our arguments, we have acknowledge our faults and, together, become one once again. If we don't, though, we'll only drift further and further apart until one day we're nothing but strangers." I whisper my wise thoughts against Leonardo neck, savoring the feeling of his body against mine.

"I don't want us to be strangers, Karai." The way he says my name melts my heart and sets my soul free. His strong voice is surely strong, and it makes me question if he's truly in pain? Leonardo, the bravest, most honorable man alive is in a state of desperation? No, that can't be.

"Neither do I..but we will be if we can't own up to our mistakes and work things out." I'm surprised to feel Leonardo unwrapping my arms from around his body and standing up and exiting the room; leaving me behind. _Wait, what just happened?_

I stand up and follow Leonardo out of the penthouse and into the garage, where he gets into the black Tahoe that we share. I approach the drivers side and stare at him in disbelief as he rolls down the window. "Did you seriously just walk away from me and get in your car?" I demand in a disbelieving tone.

Leonardo nods with a small mischievous grin plastered onto his luscious lips. "Yup, now, get in the car."

I roll my eyes in irritation I was walk over to the passenger side, open the door and get in. "Like to tell me where the hell we're going?" Leonardo backs the car out of the garage and starts driving down the busy streets of Manhattan. "Nope. You can turn on the radio, if you want. It's going to be a pretty long drive." Long drive? Where on earth is he taking me?

I turn on the radio and flip through the stations till I find a decent song; Centuries, by Fallout Boy. I tap my foot along to the best as I look at all of the trees and cars speeding past my window. Next to me, Leonardo pulls out his phone and dials a number. Out of respect, I turn down the volume on the radio so that he can hear the person on the other end.

"Hey, Mikey, can you do me a favor? Remember that thing I told you about the other day?" A pause; what thing? "Yeah, that. Look, I'm going to do it right now. The supplies are in Raph's closet; can you and him set everything up? I'll need everything perfect for when we get back." What is he taking about? What's going on? Where is Leo taking me? "Dad will let you know where to place everything if you need help, I already discussed it with him the other night." Raph and Mikey need to set something up by the timer and Leo get back, and Yoshi knows everything goes... "Awesome, thanks a bunch. See ya in a couple hours." Leonardo hangs up, and the second the love is dead in nothing but questions.

"What was that about? Where are we going?" I ask in complete confusion.

Leonardo looks over at me with a mischievous grin on his face as he says, "You'll see."

 **Raphael Pov**

"Seriously? Right now? They were just fighting, are they seriously doing this now?!" I stare at my little brother as he digs through my closet, making a mess of everything.

Michelangelo nods as he pulls out a set of bowls, placing them on top of each other and moving them off to the side. "They're on their way to the puppy farm now, I'm pretty sure."

I let out a sigh with the roll of my eyes. Just a half hour ago I was talking to Karai about all of the arguments between her and Leonardo, and now they're out buyin' puppies. "Are they taking it home today?"

"Yup. They'll be home in a couple of hours. Hey, mind helping me with this stuff?" I bend down and start picking up all sorts of stuff. Dog toys, teething rings, puppy pads, puppy food. I never realized that I had this much stuff in my closet. Like, obviously I knew that Leo had it all in here, but I never realized how much stuff there was. "How many dogs are they gettin'? Looks like we're buyin' a while litter!" I exclaim as I dig through the pile of dog supplements. There's no way one little dog needs all of this stuff.

"Just one. Dogs need a lot of stuff; especially puppies. The next couple of weeks we will definitely be kept on our toes." Wait, what? "We all have to help with the puppy?!" I demand astonishingly.

Michelangelo nods a response. "That ain't fuckin' fair! It's Leo and Karai's dog. Their dog, their problem." I immediately drop everything I was holding onto so I could cross my arms across my chest, demonstrating my unwillingness to help.

Mikey lets a sigh escape his lips. "Raph, can you at least help me set everything up? At least help me with that." Why should I? It's Leo's dog. Leo, my big brother who strangled me earlier this morning at breakfast. What has he ever done to help me? Nothing, exactly why I shouldn't help him.

"No." I say as I spin around on my heels, leaving the room.

 **Leonardo Pov**

I check my phone for the directions and notice that were only a mile away. I smirk as I pull out a small blindfold and hand it to Karai. "We're almost there, put this on." Karai gives me a questioning look before tying the black blindfold around her eyes. After that, I reach my hand over, grabbing hers and holding it tightly. "I love you." I say in a serious tone. Maybe my tone was a little to solemn, or maybe we just aren't as close as we were before. Either way, as I tell her these three, beautiful words, it feels foreign. It could be just me, but I feel like we're drifting away from each other...and that scares me.

My biggest fear was once letting my team down; being a failure. Not anymore, though. My biggest fear is losing them, losing Karai. I love Karai, with all of my heart. Shes beautiful and magnificent and perfect in every single way. I can't wait for us to finally be married; if that happens. We've been fighting so much lately, it's like I don't even know her anymore. That kills me on the inside, because I want an us so much. Everything happens for a reason, though.

"I love you, too, Leonardo." Karai says back in a whisper.

I pull the car into the parking lot of the pet store, and park in an empty spot. I turn of the car and get out. Karai opens her door and I help her down. "Can I take this stupid blindfold off now?" Karai asks impatiently. I know how much she hates surprises, I learned that after setting up our rooftop dinner back in October.

"Nope, not until we're inside the building." My left arm is wrapped around her should while my right is laying at my side.

A huff comes from Karai after my answer. "I hate you so much." I chuckle as I hold the door open and usher her inside. "okay, you can take it off now."

I study Karai's swift movements as she unties the blindfold. She looks so graceful, her hands moving at a perfect pace. Her Amber eyes widen as she realizes where we are. There's a door leading to the outside of the small store, where there's a fence full of puppies. "Leonardo Hamato, are we getting a dog?" Karai inquires.

I tooth showing grin appears on my face. "Yes, I talked to my dad about it last week and he says he doesn't mind. Mikey's getting everything set up back at the penthouse, so we can just pick one out and take him home."

Karai's jaw is dropped and she slaps my arm playfully. I can see excitement in her eyes, she's always wanted a dog, but her father never allowed it. "I can't believe you. How long have you been planning this?"

"Well, I first got the idea about a month before the _incident_. I figured that because you'd be at home by yourself while everyone was at work and school then you'd need someone with you, and a dog just so happened to be that someone." I explain with my hands in my pocket. "Now, do you wanna go pick out a puppy or what?"

Karai nods and I follow her out to the yard full of puppies. Almost every single one of them walk over to us, all begging for attention. Both me and my fiancée sit down on the grass, allowing the puppies to climb onto our laps and for us to pet them. We spend hours and hours here, it seems like. And every few minutes I find myself looking up at the girl I love. The girl who is nothing but perfect.

 **Karai Pov**

My and Leonardo lay down on our bed, petting our new puppy, Ace. Ace is a male Siberian Husky pure breed. I chose the name and the puppy, due to Leonardo urging me to pick our furry friend out. Ace is 7 weeks old and weighs 8.5 pounds. A bit heavy, but healthy for a husky. His final weight should wind up being somewhere between 45 to 60 pounds, so I have that to look forward to. So far Ace is pretty relaxed. He's been sleeping all day and doesn't mind when anybody picks him up, meaning that I have been carrying him around with me since the second I found him.

I already love Ace, and I can tell that Leo does too. Though, he's been acting a bit strange today. It seems like every five minutes his eyes are on me, and I haven't seen him without a smile on his face since this morning.

I look over at my fiancé, petting our pup carefully. Leo's sapphire blue eyes have always been quite a mystery to me. They never hold only one emotion, it's always a mixture of feelings. Right now I see love, regret, and concern. Why, though? Why not just love? I lean my head on Leonardo's broad shoulders, and he shifts his body so that he can look me in the eyes, my head no longer on his shoulder. As Leo's sudden action shakes the bed a bit, waking up little Ace. I watch my puppy as I stands up and shakes, settling his fur back into place before jumping off of the bed and disappearing into the hall.

I turn my attention to Leonardo, who's already looking at me with those wonderful eyes that swim like the ocean. My hands are pulled into his lap, and I move forward so our knees are touching each other. Letting go of one my hands, Leonardo moves a strand of my hair back behind my ear, a smile forming on his face. "You're beautiful, Karai, don't ever forget that." He has a way with words, he somehow knows just how to say it, forcing it to stick inside of your head. He molded this compliment into an instruction, and gave it to me as a gift.

"I won't." I promise as Leo presses a fine kiss to my cheek. Why is he acting like this? Buying me a puppy, never taking his eyes off of me, complimenting me repeatedly, what is going on? "Leo, I think we need to talk about all of our fights." Enough of this horseplay, there's business to discuss.

Leonardo sighs as he looks down at our linked hands. "I know, I know we do. But..can we not tonight? Tonight can we just have fun, and act as if nothing bad has ever happened?"

That sounds nice, actually. To be able to sleep with my best friend, my love. We can snuggle and kiss and flirt...it'll be like the old times.

I nod my head. "Yes. Yes, we can."

 **Okay, so I really wanted to update this story so the next chapter will begin with their little Leorai scene, because I love Leorai. Also, the next chapter will have them discussing their fights, and probably a Raph/Mikey scene. This story is starting out a little slow, I know, but all in good times. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, please leave a review!**

 **-RaphSai03**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, my friends! You guys left five amazing reviews last chapter, so this chapter is over five thousand words! Be proud, that is one of the longest chapters I have ever written! I hope you enjoy chapter four, please review and updates will be quicker.**

* * *

 **Leonardo Pov**

I lay on mine and Karai's bed, propping my body up with my right elbow, watching my fiancée as she shuts and locks our bedroom door. I raise an eyebrow as she spins around and makes her way back over to me. "Locked door?"

"Just in case things get a little.. _rough_." Karai says mischievously as she sits down in front of me. "So, what do you want to do?" What do I want to do? Well, right now I just want to hold her, showering her in kisses while whispering sweet nothings as she drifts into a peaceful sleep. Though, I know that she would much rather _play_.

With a smirk on my face, I reply in a devious voice, "I was thinking something a little like this." In one swift, well calculated move, I've wrapped my arm around Karai and rolled her under me, my ridged form now looming over her.

Karai's breaths are heavy as she bites her bottom lip, a naughty look being worn on her beautiful face. "Well, wasn't that exhilarating?"

A smirk grows on my mouth, "Oh, I'm just getting started."

My lips are on hers instantaneously, moving fast and greedy like. I savor the sweet, cherry like taste of her lips, for it could be gone before I know it.

Two sets of hands wander, exploring long lost bodies. It's been so long since I last felt her curves and edges, her perfect imperfections. Karai's hands linger at my hair, as they so often do during our make-outs. Mine, on the other hand, have managed to slip up her black tank top, my long fingers making smooth circle like movements on her warm belly. Karai's back arches at my cold touch, a moan escaping her luscious, ruby red lips as our mouths pull apart for the slightest moment. We stare into each other's eyes for a short period of time as we both regain our breath. My hands move away from Karai's warm body, to my dismay, and instead to the hem of my navy blue tshirt, which is lifted off of my body, revealing my bare torso. My knees rest on either side of Karai's curvy hips, a look of subduction displaying itself willing on her angelic face. "How on earth is it possible for one man to look so hot?"

I chuckle at her flattering question. "I was just wondering something along the lines of that, actually."

Karai's raises her eyebrows with a teasing smile. "You were wondering why you're so hot?" I roll my eyes and sigh playfully. "No, I was wondering why _you're_ so hot."

"Oh, well that makes a lot more sense." Karai says in a fake dumbfounded tone. " _Oh, well that makes a lot more sense._ " I repeat her words in a similar tone, and let me tell you, it was the best choice I have ever made. Karai's cheerful laugh followed after me, making me feel like the luckiest man alive.

Karai's arms wrap around my neck, pulling me down into a long, passion filled kiss. My eyes shut, my lips sweet, my arms wrapped around the love of my life. I try to think back to a time that I was happier than this, but my mind can't recall one. This, this right here, is the highlight of my life.

"I love you so much." I whisper as we pull apart, our foreheads resting gently on each other. "I love you more." Karai challenges. "Sorry, babe, but that ain't possible." I tell her in an oh-well-I-win tone.

Karai pushes me off of her, rolling me into my back. My sapphire eyes watch as Karai sits up and removes her tank top, showing me her bare stomach and bra. She then looks down at me, a smile playing itself on her sexy countenance. "And what are you looking at?"

"You're marvelous body." I admit willingly. "I could show you more of my 'marvelous body' if you would just do me one little favor." A bribe? Alright, let's see what this is; I'm positive it'll be worth it.

Once again, I prop myself up on one elbow, looking over Karai with an intensifying need for her bare body on top of mine. "Ya, and what is that?"

"I want you to beg."

" _Beg_?" My tone is full of disbelief. Since when do ninjas beg?

"Yes, beg. And if you don't, we can just go to sleep for the night." Karai, once again playing her mind tricks. Reeling me in, then casting me out. She does this rather often, testing her limits, her boundaries. She doesn't do this with too many other things, it's manly me that she likes to toy with. The main reason I think Karai does this with me is because she knows how much I cherish her, leading me to be more susceptible to giving way to her desires.

Beg..okay how do I beg? Puppy dog eyes? Nah, that's too childish. Think about Mikey, how does he beg? Well, he repeatedly says please until you eventually say yes. Wait, why am I thinking about Mikey begging? This is me, and Karai, not Mikey and me.

This impossible. Truly, completely. The one thing I can't do; beg.

What can substitute it, though? What could I possibly do that would make Karai give in and make love to me?

What always works on her? Always makes her cave in?

Words. I have a way with words.

"I can't beg. I know that you want me to, but I cannot. It isn't because I'm afraid of looking vulnerable; you would never judge me like a book on a shelf, I know that. The reason I can't is because I don't know how to, I was raised in a way that forbids begging. If you must beg someone for something, you clearly do not deserve it. But I do deserve this, you and I both deserve this. We were both so distant for so long, we both need each other. So, I ask you, not beg you, will you make me the happiest man to ever live and let us finish what we started?" I speak in a sophisticated way, keeping in mind how much Karai digs that.

Rolling her eyes, Karai lays down on her back and turns her head to the side, looking at me with an expression describing defeat. "I hate you so much sometimes."

I laugh. "I know, but at the end of each day you love me."

"Mmm, I wouldn't be so sure smartass." Karai says teasingly.

"Come here." I pull Karai on top of me, and tug on her pajama pants, urging her to take them off. "You wanna finish whatcha started?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

 **Raphael Pov**

Me, Donnie, and Mikey all sit in the living room quietly, the only sounds are the clock ticking and Don's big, green fingers click-clacking away on that cheap laptop of his. Donatello and Michelangelo are both still mutants, brother really caring for a human form, unlike me and Leonardo. I'm surprised that Don hasn't changed, considering how he basically majors in retro mutagen, which will be selling for nearly $400 per canister next month. My brother has been getting pretty excited about opening the product up to buyers, but all I can think about is the cash he'll be making. Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching!

From my spot on the couch, I scroll through a new set of Features on iFunny. Don is obviously doin' some sorta form of work, and Mikey is sitting in the center of the living room, cradling Karai and Leonardo's new puppy, Ace. Bored, I turn off my phone and set it on the coffee table sitting in front of me. My legs are outstretched, my feet just a couple of inches away from Donnie-Boy, who is sitting in an upright-slouch.

I heave a sigh of boredom. There's only a month and a half left of summer vacation, then it's on to senior year. I've wasted my summer, I truly have. Sitting around the house doing nothing. If summer is going to end, I want it to go out with a bang! I want to go on a vacation or something. I don't know, I just don't want to be that kid who did nothing but sit on his phone all summer long when he could've been out partying.

"Guys, we should go somewhere before summer ends." I announce my thoughts and my brothers don't acknowledge my words for a moment. Then, without looking up from his computer screen, Donatello says, "There's a super market right down the street. Take my Mikey; we need bread."

I lean forward and slap my Smart Alik brother on top of the head. "I mean a vacation, shell for brains! There's only a month and a half left of summer vacation."

Donnie nods. "I am aware."

I glare up at the ceiling and slowly counting to ten to release my irritation. Father taught me to do this at a very young age, and I've noticed that recently my short fuse has been cut shorter and I'm far more likely to explode. Counting to ten helps some, but not much.

"What I am trying to say here, is that I want to go on a vacation before I am forced to go back to school. All I want is some help planning the vacation." I talk slowly, exaggerating the bigger words. My annoyance is showed through my voice, and I'm on the verge of snapping. If I here one more smartass remark I swear to god-

"You also want someone to give you the money for it." Donatello has a smirk on his face and I clench my fists. He's doing this on purpose, to annoy me. He's testin' his limits, and my nerves are being lost quickly.

"Sure. Sure, I want money! Whateva ya say, Donnie-boy!" I shout resentfully. "Now, does anyone have any suggestions for the vacation spot?"

Michelangelo perks up excitedly. "Why don't we go to Hawaii? We won the free trip, might as well use it."

I shake my head. "Nah, Karai and Leo wanted to use that for their wedding."

"If there is a wedding." Michelangelo murmurs softly as he pets the top of of Ace's head. Me and Donatello exchange looks of confusion, both of us pondering over what our little brother just said.

Donnie closes his laptop and sets it aside, resting his elbows on his knees he leans forward and watches Mikey intently. "What do you mean 'if there is a wedding'?"

At my youngest brother as he picks the puppy up off of his lap and sets him down gently on the ground. The Husky falls into a deep, peaceful sleep the second his thick fur hits the carpet. Then, Mikey leans back, resting on the palms of his hands as his legs stretch straight in front of him. "They've been fighting a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if they called the whole thing off and broke up." Mike shrugs his shoulders and looks down at the sleeping Ace next to him.

I glance over at Donnie, who's already giving me an unsure look. "Look, Mikey, Leo and Karai are just goin' through some tough times right now. They'll be fine soon enough; trust me. They love each other, and they are getting married." My tone of voice is firm, I know that through Mikey's ears I must sound strict, but I don't want my baby brother worrying about Karai and Leo breaking up. Not even _I_ want to think about that.

"If you say so." Doubt shines through Mikey's voice as he rolls his eyes at my oppressive words.

Wanting to change the subject before things got too gloomy, I moved back to my earlier questions; where should we go? "Any other ideas for where we can go on vacation?"

"Florida?"

"Nah, to original."

"California?"

"Too hot."

"Mexico?"

"How about we stay in the country?"

I could tell that my brothers we're running out of ideas, so I started thinking. Where can we go that'll have nice temps and nice place to stay?

 _North Carolina._

A couple weeks ago Mona was telling me about this island just off of North Carolina that she visited once when she was a kid. The island is called Holden Beach, and has nearly 300 houses on it; most of which you can rent to stay in for vacation purposes.

"Hey, Don, remember that island in North Carolina that I told you about?"

Donatello looks at me with a questioning expression. "Holden Beach?"

"Ya, that one. What if we stayed there?" I suggest. Donnie doesn't hesitate to turn on his laptop and I know right away that he's looking up the houses.

Mikey jumps up from his seat on the floor and walks behind the couch, leaning over Donatello's shoulder to study the website advertising the small town. I move from one end of the couch to the other, watching my brothers computer screen more intently than I should. When I have something glued in my mind I become intrigued; this just so happens to be glued in my mind.

"These houses look fairly nice, and don't cost that much. I say we figure out who's coming, and book a house and some flights. We'll go in, per se, three weeks?" Donatello is already browsing through the houses, and I know that I've got myself a deal.

 **Karai Pov**

My eyes flutter open to find myself laying on Leonardo's strong, brawny chest. His arms are wrapped tightly around my bare back, and memories of last night come flooding into my mind. I close my eyes, savoring the sweet memories of sex and love, not wanting to wake up just yet. Because I know what awakening will mean, getting ready for the day and then having to sit down and sort out all of mine and Leonardo's differences. It's not that I'm afraid to commit, I just don't want to have to think about our fights.

My eyes shoot open as I realize something; that was the first night in nearly a month that I didn't have that reoccurring nightmare. Omigod, I didn't have that nightmare! My enthusiasm night seem crazy, stupid, even, but I don't care. I've been afraid to sleep for so long, just because I knew that it would bring back memories from the _incident_.

I smile to health as I take my hands out from under the comforter covering mine and Leo's bare bodies; placing my chilled fingers on Leonardo's biceps, holding on tight to my sweet love. He must've been awoken by my touch, because his thick, tired voice murmurs against the top of my head, "Good morning, my love." I blush as I feel him press a kiss to my head, and I breathe in his warm and welcoming scent.

"Ohayō, hanī." I whisper the soft words in Japan and I can sense a smile creeping onto Leonardo's face.

"This is why I love you." His grip on me tightens, and he squeezes my fragile body close to his; a hug of sorts.

"Oh, I love you for _many_ reasons." My tone is seductive, practically begging for attention.

"Hm? I'd love to hear about all of those reasons; care to join me for a shower?" I lay in silence for a moment, considering the suggestion. It sounds like a pleasure, standing in a steaming hot shower with my fiancé. The only problem is that I really do not feel like moving; at all.

"Only if you carry me." I make a bribe out of this deal. It's a win win, really. Leonardo gets the luxury of carrying my small frame while I get the opulence of pressing dozens of kisses to his neck and collar as his strong, masculine arms caress me gently.

"Consider it done." The second he says it, I'm being lifted up into his arms as Leo begins walking towards our private bathroom.

Just as I planned to do, I press kisses to his neck and collar during the enter walk there. "I love you so much, Leonardo."

A loud, heavy sigh escapes Leonardo throat as I give his neck a love bite. "Dammit Karai, now I'm gonna have to wear a freaking turtleneck." Leo complains in a playfully annoyed tone.

"Well, isn't that ironic. Turtle-boy wearin' a turtleneck."

"Hey, quit teasing." I giggle at Leonardo's quick response to my comment.

Leo opens the shower door and walks us into the small, walk-in-closet sized shower. I slide out of his arms and turn towards the handle, turning on the hot water.

The steaming liquid immediately begins to spray out of the shower head, raining down on me and my love. I take a small step towards Leonardo, linking our fingers together and getting up on the tips of my toes to press a kiss to his soft, lips. Tongues brush against each other inside of our mouths; lips smack together in a dance of sorts. Savoring the sweet moment, I draw back, looking at Leonardo with a smile playing on my lips.

"So, care to list off all of the things you love about me?" Leonardo asks in a slightly challenging tone.

"All? But darling, that would take hours." I return with an innocent accent lurking in my voice.

"Well then, I guess we'll be in here awhile, now won't we?"

I nod. "Indeed we will."

Leonardo lets go of my hands and places his on my lower back, tugging me closer to him. "So, care to adulate me?"

Smirking, my fingers trail up his arms and across his neck and face, landing in his silky, wet hair. They tangle themselves in his sexy brown locks.

"Well, if you insist." I ponder for a little while, wondering where I should begin. Should I just tell him every little detail that pipes my interest? Or maybe I should tell him a story of sorts, starting with the moment I began to love him all the way to now? Ya, I'll do that. It'll be like what he told me that night he pissed me off in front of his family and then came begging for me to forgive him.

"I think it all started when we made an alliance to take down the Kraang's stealth ship. I began to see you as a friend, not a foe. I remember when you saved me when I was falling to my death off of that ship. I recall closing my eyes and silently begging God for a second chance, to spare my life just once; how silly of me it was to think it was the end. It wasn't, thanks to you. God answered my prayer; he sent me an angel.

"I fell straight into your lap, you looked so concentrated as you drove us to safety. I didn't know what to say, I was beyond grateful, just didn't know how to express it. You didn't seem to mind though, you asked for a thanks, didn't receive one, and kept driving. I was genuinely confused as to why you took me to your hideout, I was your enemy, I expected you to drop me off in some dumpster and disappear. You don't disappoint, though.

"Trust, that's what I gave you that day. We formed a plan to take down the Kraang and I considered us friends. That night a laid awake just a little later than usual, obsessing over your kindness towards me. To my dismay, I had developed a crush for you, and I knew there was no taking it back. I felt guilty for liking you, you were a forbidden fruit. But, I went on liking you.

"I was crushed when you betrayed me, I didn't want accept the fact that you were only trying to help. If I could go back I think I would've thanked you and joined your side; my father is an evil man. Sadly, I couldn't see that back then. I did a couple of months later, though, when he left me in New York with little to nothing. I realized that you were right to have tried to kill him, and my crush on you grew back.

"When I saw you at school I knew that this was my second chance at being your friend; maybe even more. That's why I was so quick to except you, announcing is friends so quickly. I'm sorry if I startled you, I don't think I was right in the mind back then. I had gone mad. But apparently not, other wise I wouldn't be here with you right now.

"I've always liked you more I should, Leonardo. But I think I finally fell in love with you after you broke Raphael's arm. I knew that if you were willing to break your brothers arm just so you could be with me, then I must mean a hell of a lot to you. And I was right, because here we are, standing in a steaming hot shower, both of us wearing engagement rings, with nothing but each other and our future on our minds." I press another kiss to Leonardo's mouth before finishing my speech. "And that, Leonardo DaVinci Hamato, is why I love you."

The biggest smile I have ever seen appears on Leonardo's face. "I love you too, Karai Yuuko Oroku."

 **Yoshi Pov**

I pace back and forth inside of my room, debating whether or not to go through with my earlier idea, of which I will propose to Claire tonight over a dinner date at a restaurant that I've made us reservations for. Yes, either way we will be going on our date, the only difference would be if I ask her to marry me or not.

I lift my wrist up and read my watch for the time. _1:57_. That means I have four and a half hours to decide. Sweat drizzles down my back, becoming more apprehensive by the second. It's been so long since I've been in love; seventeen years. I haven't felt this petrified since I became the father of my sons. I don't even know if I can handle another serious relationship, though I do know that the boys will be leaving for college soon enough and Donatello will most definitely move out on his own. Can I handle living alone? Or do I need someone by my side?

What to do, what to do?

Perhaps I shall ask one of my sons for advise? Yes, that would be a very reasonable idea.

Stepping out of my bedroom, I look out into the living room to find my four sons and Karai all talking amongst themselves. My eyes drift towards Leonardo, and I suddenly feel a pull towards asking him for help. After all, he did go through something similar to this less than a year ago. "Leonardo, may I speak to you in the kitchen?" All five of the teens stop their chattering to glance over at my eldest.

"Uh, sure, Father." The two of us make our way towards the kitchen in silence, four sets of eyes burning into our turned backs.

Once in the kitchen, I begin to prepare to mugs of tea, just as I always have before having a discussion with any of my sons. It's an old Japanese tradition to drink tea while having an important talk, it is said to help the mind flow freer.

"How are you and Karai?" Leonardo sits down at one of the stools at the marble island as I boil water over the stove, collecting two fresh tea bags from a box in the cupboard.

"Very well. We've had many differences lately, but we're getting past that." I nod in understanding, a smile on my face. It warms me to know that my son has found happiness, he was so disappointed when the time for him to retire as the leader of his brothers came. Karai has had a major impact on Leonardo, strengthening him and giving him much respect. I am very happy to hear that they are doing alright and will be married soon. "I am extremely happy for the both of you, my son."

"What about you and Claire? How are you two?"

"Ah, you see, that is exactly what I wished to speak to you about." I can practically smell my sons confusion as I pour water into our cups, dropping a tea bag in each glass. I hand Leonardo his beverage as I sit down across from him. "I wanted your help with something. Would you be willing to lend a hand?" I raise my eyebrows in question as I stare deep into my eldest sons glowing eyes.

"Oh, of course. But, what exactly am I helping with?"

"Tonight I am going on a dinner date with Claire to a five star restaurant that I made reservations for earlier this month. As you know I've been going out with Claire for quite some time now, and I intend to purpose to her tonight over dinner."

Leonardo's excitement brightens his eyes and a huge grin develops on his face. "Oh father, that's great! I am so happy for you. Have you gotten the ring yet?"

I shake my head. "No, that is what I wanted you for. I saw the engagement ring you bought Karai, and it was magnificently beautiful. I was wondering if maybe you and your brothers would go buy me a ring?"

My son furrows his brow. "You don't want to pick it out yourself?"

"No, it'll only make it that much more magical."

"Okay, well, we'll go buy you a ring then."

 **Leonardo Pov**

I park my car in the Jared's parking lot. Next to me in the passenger seat is Raphael, who has his beats headphones on, the present that Mona had bought him for Christmas, listening to some rock band by the sound of it. Michelangelo sits in the middle back seat, messing around with the A/C controls on the glove box. Donatello decided to stay home and help Father pick out an outfit for tonight, and Karai said that she would much rather care for her new puppy than come along. We never had our talk this morning, we got to caught up in making out in the shower to do that. I promised her that the second I got home we would go up into our room and talk; to which she obliged.

"You guys ready to go in?" I ask, unbuckling my seat belt and taking the keys out of the ignition.

"I am, but Raph's not." Mikey answers from the back seat. I watch my youngest brother as he unbuckled and leans forward. I wince as he takes one end of Raphael's headphones and rips it away from his head. Leaning towards Raphael's ear, he screams at the top of his lungs, "RAPH, WE'RE HERE!"

I scrunch up my eyes and lean into my seat, not wanting to see how the rest of this plays out.

"MIKEY!" Raphael tears his head phones off and practically dives into the backseat, tackling Mikey and throwing repeated punches to his chest.

"Hey, hey, quit it! Raph, get off of Mikey; Mikey, leave Raph alone!" I bark. My eyes are narrowed, staring each of my brothers down.

Raphael, being the rebel he is, glares at me with a challenging look in his eyes. "Who made you in charge?"

"Um, me? I'm the oldest, it's my responsibility to keep you three in line. Why do you have to make that so hard, Raphael?" Unresolved issues began to surface through my words. Me and Raphael have never, to this day, analyzed one single argument between us. Maybe that's why, with every passing day, we're growing further and further apart.

Raphael isn't going to yield, though, he isn't one to admit his faults and move on. I can sense an argument rising, the intensity poisons the atmosphere that was calm only moments ago. "I ain't doin' shit, Fearless. So if you could just mind your own business for two damn seconds-"

"Oh like you ever stop butting into things! All you ever do is pick fights and jump into arguments; it's always one after another with you!" I shout defensively.

I can practically see Raphael's veins boiling under the pressure of his own hostility, smoke is virtually puffing out of his nostrils. "I don't 'pick fights', Leo! I conflict in the ones I'm involved in and that's it. You think I enjoy pissing you all off, but I don't." What a lie to tell, he doesn't enjoy ticking us off. Tch.

"You're such a con artist, ya know that? Lying non stop, physically hurting everyone for no reason. You wonder why no one wants to be around you, but if you would just open your eyes for-"

"Oh that's fucking bullshit! You're the one who's always askin' me to help you with stuff, and Mikey, your always asking me ta play with ya. And what about Mona, huh? We've been dating for 10 and a half months now, you think she's just pretending?"

"6 and a half, actually. You had a four month break." I correct with a pathetic smile. "I don't know why Mona sits there and deals with you all the time, she's only hurting herself."

"That's it! I'm done! You can't just start insulting people, Leo, especially not your little brotha'!" I can't help but laugh as Raphael points his index finger at me accusingly.

"You little hypocrite! All you ever do is bully us. We can't even say one little thing without the timebomb exploding!"

"You think you got me all figured out, don't ya? You think you know me like the back of your hand, but ya dont." Raphael hisses.

I shake my head in argument. "I don't think, I know."

"Oh really. Then tell me, wise guys, what am I about to do?" What is he about to do? Please, this is too easy.

"You're going bathe out of the car and walk your way home. Then, when you do get home, you're going to lock yourself in the bedroom and invite Casey over so you can't vent your problems to him." Raphael grunts, rolling his eyes and grabbing his head phones and iPhone from the passenger seat. "JackAss." He mutters.

"Bastard." Two can play at this game.

"Dick head." A low growl plays in Raphael's throat as he turn towards his car door.

"Asshole!" I shout just as the car door gets slammed shut.

An unsettling silence fills the air, guilt beginning to settle in. What just happened? I can't even explain it to myself, it was just so fast and sudden, I couldn't even think. I called Raphael some pretty nasty things, but he did the same to me. Are we even? Was that the end of a battle? Or are things just hearing up? I hope that was the end, I don't think I could handle anything more intense than that.

I shake my head, regret replacing my happy thoughts from this morning, just wanting to get home to Karai's reassuring arms. I'm positive that if I talk to her about this she'll give me her input and understand that all that I said was out of irritation with my younger brother.

A sigh escapes my tired body. "Come on, Mike, let's just get a ring and go home."

* * *

 **That was chapter four, everyone! I really hope you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, coming up with Karai's and Leonardo's middle names was pretty interesting, actually. I know that I said that this chapter would contain the talk between Karai and Leonardo, but I'm moving that to chapter 5. The proposal and ring shopping is also going to be featured in there as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Please review!**

 **-RaphSai03**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again my wonderful viewers! Thank you for the reviews last chapter, I'm glad you are liking the story so far. Please leave a review, I won't update till I get five, so ya. Review or suffer. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Leonardo Pov**

Me and Mikey walk into Jared's, and I chuckle when my little brothers jaw drops in complete awe. I remember the first time I came here, to buy Karai's engagement ring. I, too, was in shock at how huge the store was, and all of the jewelry filled cases. "You ready to pick out a wedding ring?" Michelangelo nods, and we walk over to the glass cases dedicated to rings.

My eyes skim through the hundreds of rings, thinking of my father and his girlfriend all the while. Back when I was shopping for Karai's ring, I thought of her personality traits, likes/dislikes, and everything I love about her. The ring I walked out with was titled, "Twist of Fate," which basically looked like two silver ropes twisting around each other in the shape of a circle. I purposefully chose a simpler ring, nothing big or fancy, Karai doesn't like that.

"Hey, Leo, what about this one?" I walk back over to my baby brother, and study the ring he's pointing at. It's a plain, silver band with a golden butterfly on it. Very elegant, but I'm pretty sure my Father wants something more, well, wedding like. "Maybe, keep looking though."

I go back to my previous spot and start looking at the rings again. As my eyes glance around, my mind wanders back to Karai. I wonder what she's doing right now, probably playing with the puppy. She was really happy about Ace, I know that a dog was exactly what she needed. I think that the car ride home with Ace was the happiest I'd seen Karai in a long time. He climbed around on her lap, licking her face and pawing at the windows. She soon gave into his desire to feel the wind in his fur, and Karai rolled down her window. Ace's fur blowed in the wind, his tongue flapping as it stuck out of his smiling mouth. Karai laughed and laughed, talking sweetly to her new puppy. I had grinned greatly, I don't think I've ever been so happy.

I snap back to reality as my eyes land on a beautiful ring. It's silver, with a rope like texture to it. A rose is placed on it, and a golden ring with a heart drops over the rose. The title, "Reminder Ring."

"Mike, come look at this one." I wave my brother over, pointing at the ring I had just found.

"Wow, that ones perfect! Claire'll love it!" I glance at the price, and realize that it really isn't that cheap. "Only $150. Should we buy it?" Michelangelo nods and a worker, seemingly knowing that we are ready, walks over to us.

"What can I get ya?"

"The 'Reminder Ring,' please." The man opens the glass case from behind, and pulls out the ring. "This one?" I nod and pull out my wallet, handing my dad's credit card to the man.

I watch the tall man as he types in a couple of codes on the register, and swipes the card. I punch in a couple of numbers into the keypad, and then we're set to go.

I lead my brother to the door, but am from when he ushers me over to a case. "Leo, come look at these!" I stand next to my brother and stare into a case filled with pandora charms. They're beautiful, actually. And I can't help but think of Karai...

"I'm getting a bracelet for Karai. Help me pick out the charms?" My brother nods. "But first we have to pick out the bracelet." Michelangelo guides me over to the bracelets, and I study each one carefully. There's a lighter silver, gold, black, and darker silver. My eyes stock to the black, knowing that's the one that Karai would want.

I walk over to a worker, a blonde girl working the registers. "I wanted to purchase a pandora bracelet." The lady nods and walks behind the case I had previously been standing at. "Ok, so these are the bracelets, which you keep the charms on. Which one would you like?"

"Black, please."

"Ok, is there a preference in size?"

I think for a second. I don't the bracelet to be too big, but I don't want it to be too small either. "I'll go with 19 cm."

"Great choice." The woman pulls out the bracelet and sets it on the counter. "Now for the clips. Usually you have two of them on your bracelet, but of course you don't have to use them."

Michelangelo furrows his brow. "What are they for?"

"They keep the charms from sliding around two much. You can take them on and off rather easily, so if you ever decide you don't like them, you can take them right off." Michelangelo nods from beside me, clearly understanding what the woman just said.

My eyes drift down to the clips, debating on which to get. Something that Karai will love, something that fits her personality perfectly. I consider a silver heart, but then I notice the clip next to it. "I'll take the cherry blossoms." Cherry blossom, the tree she stood under that first day of school.

The woman pulls out two cherry blossom clips from a bag under the counter, sliding one onto the bracelet, leaving the other off. "And now you can pick out your charms."

Mikey grins at me brightly, and I smile back. "If you see anything that looks like something Karai would like, let me know."

* * *

I walk out of Jared's with a slight skip to my step, excited to get home and give Karai her bracelet. "You had a lot of money in your wallet. Why don't you ever buy anything?"

I heave a sigh of defeat. "Because me and Karai have been saving any money we get for an apartment. And I just spent $685 on a bracelet."

Michelangelo laughs. "Karai is gonna be so mad!"

"Yes, yes, probably will, but at the same time I'm sure she'll be very happy." She better be, at least.

* * *

 **Karai Pov**

"Ace, is that your name? Yes it is, yes it is!" I run my puppy's stomach fast, talking to him in a tone that everyone uses towards pets. It's just sorta mandatory, you can't talk to an animal in a regular tone.

"Hey, beautiful." I turn around to find Leonardo leaning against the doorway. "Hey, turtle-boy. I was wondering when you'd get home." Leonardo shuts the door and walks over to sit with me on the floor, leaning his back against our bed.

"Ya, well, we made an extra purchase." A glint of mischief ignites in Leonardo's sapphire eyes, and I know right away that he did something I wouldn't approve of, but at the same time will love gratefully. This happens regularly, believe it or not. When he got me pregnant, purposes to me, bought me Ace; I was angry at him for doing it, but at the same time was the happiest person in the world. What is it gonna be this time?

That's when I notice the bag in his hand, tucked just out of eyesight. The white bag has a word on it, a word that pisses me off; Pandora.

"Oh my fucking God, Leonardo DaVinci Hamato, what the hell is in that bag?!" Demanding, I am, infuriated, I am.

Leonardo smirks, pulling the bag out from its horrible hiding place behind him, placing it instead on my lap. "Surprise." He whispers mischievously.

I glare at him out of the corner of my eyes as I pull a small black box out of the bag. "If this is what I think it is, I am going to kill you in your sleep."

A faint chuckle escapes Leonardo's throat. "Just open it."

I do, and my heart melts immediately. Just as I suspected, it's a Pandora bracelet, filled with charms. Several of them are cherry blossoms, for obvious reasons. There's a heart with a Japanese symbol in it, a dog, a turtle, hearts, my birthstone, and the letters K and L. It's beautiful, and I love it. I love Leo, I love Ace, I love my life. On days like these I feel like the happiest person in the world. The happiest and luckiest.

"Omigod, Leonardo, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." I wrap my arms around his neck, holding him in a tight embrace.

"I couldn't not get you one, I'm glad you like it."

I loosen my grip on my fiancé, and move my face so it's just a small space away from his. I rest my forehead against his. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Our lips meet once again, with as much passion as any other time. This time are lips move slower, savoring the taste of each other. We're not desperate, no, we're taking our time. Holding on each other. I sit on his lap, my legs wrapped around his back, my arms around his neck, his around wrist. Ace rubs against us, clearly wanting in on the affection. Me and Leonardo pull apart laughing, and my hands wander down to Ace's soft coat. I slide off of Leonardo, and sit in front of him instead, pulling Ace onto my lap gently. Leo takes my wrist and snaps my bracelet together, it now on my arm.

I admire my new piece of jewelry, and glance over at the engaging ring on my finger, smiling at the sight of it.

"I hate to be the one to break the romance, but I think we should talk." I sigh, he's right. We really need to work out our issues, no matter how long it takes.

"You're right, we should talk. But where do we start?"

"I think we should start where it all began; with Sakura." A pain shoots through my heart at the name we had chosen for our daughter. Why do bad things happen to good people? Why couldn't she have made it?

Guilt races through my veins, and I look deep into Leonardo's eyes, quickly getting lost in them. "I'm sorry for blaming you, there was nothing you could've done."

"There wasn't anything either of us could've done, Karai." Oh, but that's where he's wrong. I could've done something about it, because I knew that my father was going to come.

"Leo, I knew that my father was coming." My eyes wander away from Leonardo's, and instead down to Ace.

"If this is about the Ouija again..." Leonardo trails off, not knowing how to finish.

"No, it's not. Shortly before my father came, he called me. He said he knew that I was pregnant, and that he wanted to come visit me. I was scared, and I hid it from you, not wanting to scare you as well. I gave my father a fake name for you, and expected him to come in an orderly fashion. I didn't think he'd be in full gear, an attack in plan. I thought we'd be safe." Tears stream down my cheeks, my makeup running. I sniffle as words continue to form in my mouth, all begging to be set free. "I could've done something, I could've told you and we could've left and I could've changed my phone number and we could've moved in here sooner, then we'd be safe. With Sakura." I whisper that last part under my breath.

"Karai...why didn't you just tell me? I could've taken that, I wouldn't have been scared. I could've done something, we'd be fine, we wouldn't be sitting here arguing with each other, we'd be cradling Sakura or, or something! But you didn't tell me. You chose to hide that from me, to keep secrets from me." Leonardo's words are harsh, spitting out in an angered manner.

"Leo, calm down."

"No Karai, I can't calm down! You kept that from me, for some messed up reason you thought I couldn't take it, that'd I'd cower away in fear. But that's not the case. I would've done something to make things okay, to keep us and our child safe! But you decided to keep secrets from me, to shut me out and leave me in the dark." Betrayal floods Leonardo's voice and tears rain out of my eyes as I bite my bottom lip, holding back a sob.

"I don't know why I did it, but I'm sorry." My voice is small, leaving me looking vulnerable, weak.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Karai." That's the last thing said between us. Leonardo stands up and leaves, slamming the door shut. I push Ace off of me, and crawl over to the door. I lock it, leaning my head against the tall, white door as tears flee my eyes. A sob escapes my throat as I break and crumble under the weight of the world resting on my shoulders.

* * *

 **Chapter five, everyone. Short, but meaningful. Sorry, proposal in next chapter. So, Karai and Leo, what's going to happen between them? Are they going to fix things, or just make things worse? Please review, only got two last chapter. I'll update faster if you review. Have a nice week.**

 **-RaphSai03**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, thanks for the great reviews, I loved reading them. I had a question asked about chapter four, and I just wanted to make a clarification; Karai and Leonardo did do IT I just don't feel comfortable about writing about IT in detail. Or writing it at all. Also, no, Karai is not pregnant from that thanks to protection. Hope that cleared up any questions. Wanted to make a shoutout to Nightcore-Reality for working on a cover for this story, which hopefully will be done soon. Also, just a heads up, this chapter is pretty short. I'm not feeling very well today and just wanted to be able to relax, so I decided to just upload this chapter now rather than working on it all day. So, enjoy and review.**

 **Yoshi Pov**

Sweat runs down my face as I fasten my tie, looking at my worried form in the mirror. Donatello stands behind me, a reassuring smile on his face, he's been by my side all day long, helping me with whatever he can. I've noticed that my second youngest son is very fond of Claire, with her being a teacher they both share a thirst for knowledge. Michelangelo sits on my bed, his knees bent and legs in the air as he lays on his stomach, holding his head in his hands. He smiles at me through the mirror, and I return the gesture kindly.

"What is the time, Donatello?" I ask as I turn away from the mirror, walking out into the living room. My two youngest sons follow me out of my room, closing the door behind themselves.

"6:00. You better get going, you don't want to be late." I smile at Donatello's suggestion. "Of course, thank you, Donatello. Michelangelo, where is the ring?"

My youngest son's eyes widen and he nods as he skips off into the kitchen. I slip on my shoes, sweat drizzling down my neck and face as I become more apprehensive by the second. Michelangelo returns with a small box in his hand. Taking it from my son, I open the coffer. Inside is a silver ring with a rose on it, and a tiny golden ring balancing around it. I smile, Claire will love it.

"Thank you very much." I embrace both of my sons one last time before leaving. Just as I was stepping out the door, Michelangelo shouted towards me. "Knock her dead, Dad!" Me and Donatello exchange looks of confusion, to which Michelangelo clarifies. "That's fancy talk for good luck." I chuckle. "Thank you, Michelangelo."

I shut the door behind me, lingering on the porch for a few moments. _Well, here goes nothing._

 **Leonardo Pov**

I stomp out of my bedroom, shaking my head in complete irritation, the feeling of deception weighing down my stomach. I still can't seem to warp my head around what Karai said. Why wouldn't she have told me? I could've taken it, and I could've kept her Sakura safe. I love Karai and I would've done whatever it took to keep her and our daughter safe. Yet, for some reason, she thinks that she can't trust me. I heave a sigh of despair. Everyone's mad at me, Karai, Raphael; Donatello and Michelangelo are probably still upset about how I choked Raphael yesterday. I've let them all down, the four people that matter most to me in life. I need to set things straight between them all. I'll start with Donnie and Mikey, then go from there.

I run down the stairs to find my two youngest brothers sitting on the living room couches, watching an episode of Mad Men, their new favorite show. Donatello and Michelangelo have always been very close, spending their free time indulged in an activity shared between the two. Donatello recently signed up for Netflix, and Mad Men has been their new go-to.

"Hey guys. Where's Raph?" I look around the room before sitting down on the couch next to Donatello. My back rests against the arm, and I scrunch my knees up to my chest.

Donatello's eyes dart away from the TV screen, and fixate on me, a dumbfounded expression playing on his face. "How did I not notice he was gone?" I chuckle at Donnie, the most observant of us all. "I don't know actually. He said he was gonna walk home, I figured he'd be back by now." My hand reaches up and I rub my neck, racking through my thoughts, trying to figure out where he might be.

Michelangelo frowns, a look in his eyes making him appear frightened. I know how scared he gets when Raphael goes out on his own and no one knows where he is. After having to face the Kraang and Shredder along with his army more times than anyone could take account for, all of us get anxious when someone goes off on their own.

I look at my baby brother with soft eyes, lending Mikey a small smile. "Don't worry about Raph, I'm sure he's just with Mona or Casey. If he's not home within the hour, then we'll call him." Michelangelo nods, though I can still see the slightest bit of doubt interfering with confidence.

Both of my brothers turn their attention back to the TV as I lean my head against the couch, contemplating how to apologize to my brothers. Should I just come out and say it, or should I make a more slow approach, like bringing it up in a conversation? Hm, I think that I should just get it over with, that way I can move on, let them watch their show, and figure out how to apologize to Raphael and Karai. Them two are gonna be so hard, both are utterly stubborn, it's nearly impossible, trying to please them and make them forgive you. But I'll think about that later, right now I need to just need to apologize to Mikey and Donnie for my mild behavior yesterday.

Gathering up the right words in my head, I open my mouth and begin to speak, syllables tumbling across my tongue. "Guys, I'm really sorry about what I did at breakfast yesterday. I shouldn't have snapped at Raphael, and I most certainly should not have choked him. Honestly, I don't know what came across me, I guess I was just tired and frustrated, so I took my anger out on Raph. I regret my actions, and I'm very sorry."

Donatello pauses Mad Men and suddenly two sets of forgiving eyes rest upon me. My knuckles brush against each other as I hug my knees against my chest, looking back and forth between my brothers carefully. "We forgive you, Leonardo. What you did was an act of defense, Raphael questioned your love for Karai and you went berserk. I'm sure my response would be fairly similar if I were in your position." Donatello gives me reassuring smile, speaking for both himself and Mikey.

I smile back, grateful for the understanding. "Thank you, both of you. You've always been there for me, I don't know what I'd do without you two."

Michelangelo, being the jokester that he is, lightened up the mood by saying, "Probably be wishing you had two amazing brothers to always have your back." I chuckle, a slight grin on my face. "You're right, Mikey, that is what I'd do. Now, enjoy the rest of your show, I'll be in the kitchen if ya need me." I stand up and walk out of the living room and into the kitchen, closing the door behind me as I begin to ponder over how to apologize to Raphael and Karai.

 **Yoshi Pov**

I smile as I listen to Claire's angelic voice ramble about how excited she is to have Jake in her class this school year. My fingers clasp the Pandora box carefully under the table, on my lap. When should I do it? Now, or later? Should I do it inside the diner, or outside in the parking lot? Perhaps I shall take her to the park after we're done, and I'll propose there? Yes, I will do that.

I pay the check and we're on our way. Me and Claire slip into my car , and I pull out, heading in the direction of the park.

"Where are we going? My apartments that way." Claire reminds me in befuddled tone of voice.

I smirk over at her as we get closer to the recreation area. "We're going somewhere else first."

I park my car and take Claire into the the large green space, holding her hand as we walk along the sidewalk trails. The moonlight shines down, lighting path of which we follow. Flowers surround us, and a river passes underneath an arched, wooden bridge. I lead Claire to the bridge, and we stand, our arms resting on the rails as we gaze into the sky. Stars litter the near-black heavens, all different sizes and dynamics of brightness. The sight is beautiful.

Just as I thought that tonight couldn't be anymore perfect, just as I begin to form a plan for how to propose, a shooting star appeared in the sky. "Look, a shooting star. Make a wish." I point at the falling sky-rock.

Claire's brown eyes light up in excitement and her lips mouth words quietly. I smile, she's beautiful and I love her, all I can hope for now is for her to marry me. "What did you wish for?" Claire asks me as the star disappears out of sight.

"I wished that you would say yes to my question." I take this as my moment. I pull out the white box containing the small ring, and I bend down onto one knee. Opening the box, I begin to speak. "Claire, will you marry me?"

Claire covers her mouth with two hands, a mixture of liberate and eagerness in her eyes. "Yes, Yoshi, yes!"

I grin as I stand up and lift Claire up in my arms, twirling her around, and press a kiss to her soft lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, loved reading them. This is a short chapter, but has a very important meaning to it. Enjoy and review.**

 **Leonardo Pov**

It's ten o'clock, and the full moon lights up the small bit of yard we own as I pace back and worth, waiting for the arrival of my little brother. Very few lights are on in the house, as Michelangelo and my father have already gone to bed for the night. Karai remains in our bedroom, along with Ace, and the light shines through the window. I walk out to the end of the driveway, and sit down, draping my arms over my knees as I look up into the window of mine and my fiancée's bedroom. From where i sit, I can see Karai's graceful form as she dances around the room with our puppy in her arms. I assume that she's listening to music, through a speaker I bought her for Christmas. My eyes close, and I try to imagine what's going on up in mind and Karai's room right now, I try to imagine what it'd be like with me there.

A grin slowly forms on my face, this is what I picture;

 _Karai's favorite band, PVRIS (pronounced PARIS) blares through the small, two inch tall speaker. As the lyrics dance throughout the calm, rhythmic atmosphere, my beautiful fiancée does as well._

 _"I'll face my fear of the evening once I get used to this feeling. I can't sleep,_

That's when you're torn away from me. While I'm dreaming I feel you leaving."

Karai sings along quietly, her lips moving in a well coordinated pattern. I lean my tall, bulky form against the doorframe, watching Karai in utter silence.

"I'll face my fear of the sunrise when I wake up with your hand inside mine. It's hard to say "good morning" when it's followed with "goodbye". Just wanted to say "good night"."

Karai's knee-length black and red silk robe ruffles in the air as she twirls in repeated circles. Her hair, now down to her shoulders, blows as the ceiling fan spins above her. Karai's eyes gleam as she sings, as the music courses through her veins, making her dance.

"Our eyes fighting the light,

But I'm not ready to say "good night". I try and hold on tight cause it's just not time to say "good night". Say good night."

As my perfect angel sings the chorus, her long, delicate fingers entangle themselves in her luscious black locks, her eyes squeezing shut as she shakes her head slightly, completely absented in the music. I study Karai from a bit of a distance, quietly shutting the door and leaning against it, smiling at my significant other. She's so happy, therefore, I am as well.

"I'll face my fear of the cold nights when you leave me behind. I felt your hands in my hair, I felt your breath on my neck, Yeah, I need to feel you again."

Karai looks over at me, and, with a cheeky grin plastered on her lips, extends her arms, palms up, urging me to join me. I push myself away from the door, and grab her hands in mine. And before I know it, I'm dancing as well. We do a salsa of sorts, dancing in a playful way, all giggles and laughs, grins and smiles. Karai never lets go of my hands, never looks back.

Pulling Karai in a bit, I whisper the next line lyrics in a seductive tone, "Just wanted to say "good night"."

"Our eyes fighting the light, But I'm not ready to say "good night". I try and hold on tight cause it's just not time to say "good night". Say good night."

 _Both mine and Karai's voices join for the chorus, clashing together like my Katana and her Tanto would. My tone is low and rough, while my partners is high and explicit, making out harmonic singing sound blissfully complete._

I'm suddenly zapped out of my fantasy when I hear a car horn, honking at me, exhorting me to move out of the way. I'm standing in a flash, backing away from the driveway as quickly as possible. Raphael rolls down his window and shouts at me, "What the hell, Fearless?! You fall asleep or somethin'?" I shake my head a little too fast, my face flustered as my eyes meet my brother's.

I snap out of my embarrassed state, remembering why I came out here. "Where have you been, Raph? We've been worried sick!"

Raphael rolls his emerald eyes in annoyance. "Has everyone been worried, or just you?" I narrow my eyes at my little brother, my patience is wearing thin, I am not in the mode for this.

"Fine, I was worried sick. It's been 8 hours since you wandered off, in the crowded city of Manhattan! What the hell were you thinking? Something could've happened to you and we wouldn't have known. You could've at least been answering your phone." Raphael opens his car door and hops out, making his way towards the front door after locking the Ford Dodge.

I follow my brother into the house, standing behind him as he slips off his shoes and hands his jacket on the hook. The jacket is very modern, a gray zip sweater with a leather vest over it, showing only the hood and sleeves as gray.

Raphael walks into the kitchen and goes straight to the fridge, popping open a can of coke, just as he usually does. I slip onto a stool, waiting for my brother to be done sipping his cola so we can continue this discussion that started in a very poor manner.

The can of coke makes a clink as it makes contact with the counter, I wince as the sound breaks the silence. Raphael sits on the stool across from me, looking at me with a glare as dastardly that even the Satan himself would cower.

"So, what the hell do ya want with me?" Bitter tones, angered glares, a short temper very few people can stand; Raphael has it all. He knows how to piss people off, and he knows how to get his way.

I clear my throat, not wanting my nervousness to shine through. Raphael cannot see me vulnerable, no one can, otherwise they'd never be able to look at me the same way again... "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for calling you a Bastard and Asshole. I didn't mean it, I was just irritated." My fingers tap against the marble counter, and my apprehension increases as the seconds pass.

Here's how I would like things to end: with Raphael apologizing for calling me a Dickhead and Jackass, for us to be able to forgive each other and move on with our lives.

This is how it really ends:

"You can't just say sorry and expect everything to be perfect again, Lameonardo, that ain't how the world works." Raphael speaks in a taunting tone, giving me his infamous oh-well sarcastic grin.

"I understand that, but you need to know that I didn't mean it." Raphael scoffs at me before getting up off his stool and walking over to the cupboards hanging over the stove. A stumped expression settles onto my face as I watch him take out a glass plate. "What are you doing?"

My brother doesn't answer, just hands me the plate and stands in front of me with folded arms and scowl. "I want you to tell that plate that it picks fights with its brothers, just to watch them suffer."

Sweat beads down my neck and arms as my fingers tremble, holding the glass plate tightly. I slowly drop my gaze down to the plate, and do as Raphael says. "You pick fights with your brothers for fun, just because you like to watch them suffer."

"Now tell it that its girlfriend is only hurting herself with being in their relationship." For some reason, tears are selling in my eyes. In the back of my head, I'm starting to realize the point to this.

"By staying with you, you're girlfriend is only hurting herself."

"Call it a con-artist and a hypocrite." I do, and the first year springs from my eye. Raphael's making me say everything I said to him to this price of pottery. "Throw it on the ground, break it."

My eyes widen in realization. I broke my brother.

The plate shatters sending glass everywhere.

"And finally, tell it you're sorry."

I melt off of my stool, kneeling on the ground as tears become waterfalls, flying down from my eyes. "I'm sorry." My voice is small, a mere whisper.

"It doesn't fix anything, does it? I think I've made my point." Just as Raphael was about to leave the kitchen, the door swings open. I don't need to turn around to know who's there.

"What was that noi- oh god." Karai's soft, innocent voice flattens. I can only imagine how this must look to her. Shards of broken glass littering the floor, her fiancé crippled on the ground, tears staining his face. I'm pathetic.

"Come on, Karai, I wanna talk to you." Both of my loved ones leave the kitchen.

I'm alone now, with broken pieces, with salty tears flowing down from my eyes like a river. So, this is what I've become. A wrecking ball, breaking the hopes of the ones I love, shattering their hearts.

 **Short chapter, but meaningful. Please review, I'll update faster if you do. Have a nice weekend.**

 **-RaphSai03**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy and Review.**

 **Karai Pov**

Raphael lead me into his bedroom, locking the door behind us. Slowly, I walked over to his bed and sat down, watching my future brother-in-law carefully as he pulled out a chair from behind his desk and sat down on it, backwards. I don't exactly know what I'm doing in here, just that Raphael said he needed to talk to me.

"Things aren't getting any better between you and Leo, are they?" It's scary how powerful that question is.

Tears spring down from my eyes, just as they did earlier. The feeling of humiliation takes over my body, and I feel so pathetic as Raphael stands up and walks over to me. He sits next to me on the bed, wrapping his arms around me. "Shh...it's okay, you're alright, everything is okay." My arms bend at the elbow under his, and my hands grip his shoulders tightly as I bury my crying face in the crook of his neck. Raphael's right arm is wrapped around my back protectively, and his left hand pets my hair in a soothing way. "You're okay, Karai, just let it all out." His voice is so soft, so calming, peaceful.

Is this wrong? To be crying into my fiancés brother's shoulder, to be sitting in a comfortable embrace while my lover is crying downstairs in the kitchen with no one to comfort him? I can't even tell anymore, I feel like I'm walking around with a blindfold.

"I can't do this anymore, Raphael." I sob into his warm body. He doesn't pull away from me to meet my glance, Raph keeps me held in his arms, lifting me up a bit so I'm sitting on his lap. If Leonardo-or anyone else-were to walk in right now, I'd be beyond embarrassed. I can only imagine how this would look, me sitting on Raphael's lap, my face buried in his neck, his arm wrapped around me, stroking my hair as I cry my eyes dry. But, because no one else is here, I am not ashamed. This feels good, because it's an act of kindness, friendship, nothing romantic. Neither one of us would even think about cheating on our significant others.

"I know, and you don't have to. You and Leonardo are fine again, I saw how close you two were this morning, things are getting better for you guys." I shake my head and pull back a bit, but not much. Raphael strong arms are still wrapped around my middle, and I'm still sitting on his lap, but I'm looking him in the eyes now, trying to collect the words gathering in my head.

"No. Nothing is getting better. We just took it easy last night and this morning. After Leo came home, though, we talked. And I told him about how I knew my father was coming... He's mad at me for not telling him." I explain with a small voice. I feel so weak. So vulnerable.

A scowl appears on Raphael's face as he processes my words. "That's bullshit, you did nothing wrong. You just didn't want Leonardo to worry. Even if you did tell him, nothing would've changed. The Shredder is a very deadly man, he will go to no extent to get what he wants; he would've found to two either way, and something tells me that if you'd had put up a fight, the outcome would've been much more fatal. I can't tell you how lucky the two of you are to have lived. Though I am very upset about your daughters death, I am so glad that it wasn't you are Leonardo." Raphael..his words are so convincing. He knows how to change your perspective of things.

It's kinda weird to think about. I mean, Raphael just had this, this _thing_ to him. Like, for instance, if you had just come inside for the day with the sun in the sky, barely a cloud insight, and then Raphael told you it was raining, you'd have to run to a window just to check.

Needless to say, I believe Raphael completely. He's one of the most trustworthy people I know. Well, probably one of the only two I know. There's him, and then Leonardo.

"You should be a lawyer." I say playfully. Raphael chuckles. "Actually, I think that'd be a pretty easy job. You should go get some sleep, it's been a long day for us all, I think. Also, Leo may need some company." I nod, sliding off of Raphael.

The two of us stand up, pulling each other into yet another embrace. Raphael presses a kiss to the crown of my head, and I smile. "You're a tough girl, don't let anyone change that."

I smirk as I pull back. "I won't. I promise."

 **Leonardo Pov**

I lay in bed, staring out at the wall four feet in front of me, with a dead look in my eyes. My side of the bed is the one furthest from the door, so I can't see who it is that comes in when it gets opened, though, I already know.

Karai.

The girl who claims to love me, the woman I'm supposed to marry. I don't even know if there's an us anymore, let alone a future wedding. Her and Raphael left me in the kitchen alone, with shards of glass surrounding me. Raph said he had something to tell her, and I wonder what it was. Probably nothing, he probably just wanted to get her alone, I'm almost positive Karai is cheating on me with my brother, why wouldn't she? Raphael is handsome, hot, he's a bad boy, daring and brave. He isn't selfish, not at all, he's give up anything and everything for the ones he loves. So why would Karai waste her time with me when she could have my brother? I guess the only thing in her way is Mona.

I feel the bed shift as Karai plops down onto it. I can hear the sound of clothes being dropped onto the ground, probably her shirt and jeans. Karai almost always sleeps in nothing but her bra and panties, whilst I sleep in pajama pants, no shirt. The bed stirs again as Karai lays down next to me, wrapping her thin, delicate arms around my waist, rest her head on my shoulder. "I love you." She murmurs.

"Don't." I order in a firm voice. "Don't even, Karai."

Silence fills the air, and I can sense Karai's uneasiness. She's confused, I know she is. "Don't what?"

I'm not going to waste time with this. I know that Karai's cheating on me, and I'm going to put that out there. "Don't cheat on me with my brother and then come in here and say you love me."

Karai lets go of me, getting up. She walks over to the light switch, lighting up the room instantly. I sit up and watch as she pulls a tank top and pair of jean shorts out of her drawer, putting them on and then opening my drawer. She grabs a pair of my jeans and one of my jackets out, throwing them at me from across the room. I catch them, holding them in my arms as I stare at Karai with wide eyes. "What the hell?"

Karai opens up the closet and takes out her grey GAP sweatshirt. Sliding it on, she walks towards the door. "Get dressed, I'll be in the car.

...

I stand, looking out at the city around me. It's 12 am, and Karai dragged me all the way out onto a high rise. Not just any high rise, of course, it's _our_ high rise. The one we met up on last year. Last year..it's been so long since I first met her.

"What are we doing out here, Karai?" I'm tired, I just want some sleep. I'm not in the mood for this bullshit.

"We're going to steal that Katana." Karai says, pointing to the one in the window of the museum. The one she asked me to steal with her back when we met.

"No, no, we are not." What on earth is she thinking? We've adopted normal lives, both of us, normal people don't just steal ancient weaponry when they're fighting in the dead of night.

Karai walks towards me, standing close, but not as close as she often would. "You once told me that if you could go back, you'd steal the sword with me, because you love me and want to make me happy. If you steal it with me, I'll know that you love me. But, if you don't, if you choose to walk away, I'll know that you don't."

I shake my head, this is crazy. You can't just determine someone's love by whether or not they steal a sword with you. "No, Karai, we are not stealing that sword. We're going home and then to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

"You're so demanding, ya know that? You think that you can control everyone, that we're nothing but your followers. So then, when we 'step out of line', you freak out and start yelling! Do you know why I asked you to steal that sword with me last year?" I smirk, she thinks this is a game. Tch. "No, I don't know why."

Karai takes a step back and turns around, walking to the edge of the building, standing on the corner and looking down into the window below, at the Katana.

I take a few steps towards Karai, but still standing back a bit. "When I was growing up, I was taught that when you liked someone, you had to test their love for you, you had to give them a challenge. If they went through with it with you, then they liked you back, if they didn't, then they don't like you. That's why I asked you to steal that sword with me. I knew that if you liked me as much as I liked you, then you would help me. I was clearly wrong." Karai pauses for a second, turning back around to face me. "Lately, I've been questioning your love for me, and I decided I'd try again. So, Leonardo, will you steal that Katana with me?"

Our eyes lock. She isn't cheating on me, I know that now. She isn't crazy, she's just in love. With me. And I'm in love with her.

I walk forward, holding her face in my hands. She leans into them, smiling at me greatly. Karai's hands hold onto each other, meeting behind me back. I move one of my hands behind her neck, but the other stays, caressing her cheek. "I never stopped loving you, I always have, and I always will. Last year I was a fool for not stealing that with you, I should've. I really should've. And just now, I'm a fool because I made you think I didn't love you. That's not it, though, because I do. I love you more anything in this world. Nothing can ever change that." I bring my lips to Karai's, kissing her softly.

As we pull apart, Karai asks me a question, a question that I finally know the answer to. "Do you wanna steal that sword with me, Leonardo DaVinci Hamato?"

I smirk down at my fiancé. "Of course I do, Karai Yuuko Oroku."

...

Karai pulls a bobby pin out of her hair and bends it back. She then picks the lock on the back door of the museum, while I keep watch. Both of us have hoods on, and Karai collected two pairs of dark gloves out of her car. "Got it." Karai whispered. Taking one last look up and down the alleyway, I ran back over to Karai, who opened the door and walked in. We each took out a flash light, turning them on.

Karai took lead, while I trailed behind her, looking around to make sure no one was in sight. Once again, we were alone.

The two of us dashed up the stairs, and eventually, we were standing face to face the legendary katana itself. "The sword of Miyamoto Musashi." I murmur in awe. It's beautiful, perfect, and mine. _Ours_.

"Incorrect." Karai says as she lifts the glass case off, taking the Katana and placing it in my open palms. "It's the sword of Leonardo and Karai Hamato." Karai's lips meet mine, and a smile forms on my lips. No more fighting for us. _Ever_.

 **Raphael Pov**

Me and Donnie sit in the living room together, planning out house arrangements for North Carolina. We talked to Dad about it, and he doesn't mind the idea. Actually, him and Claire are planning on holding their wedding there, which will be amazing.

"Okay, so all of us are inviting our girlfriends, so that's right people already. Then there's dad, Claire, and Jake. So 11 people. How are we gonna do this?" I ask.

Donatello taps a pen against his mouth, thinking rather deeply about it, before widening his eyes. "Okay, we'll get two houses. You, Mona, Leo and Karai will share a house, and then Me, April, Mikey, Kala, Dad and Claire, and Jake will all share house?" I clap my hands together. "That's perfect, let's do that!"

Donatello smiles. "I'll buy two houses neighboring each other then."

Grinning, I turn my attention to the news just as an interesting story comes up. The headline reads, " **Sword of Miyamoto Musashi Stolen from the MIA.** " Miyamoto Musashi...where have I heard that before? Wait, that was the sword Leonardo was obsessed with when we were younger. "LEO! LEO, GET DOWN HERE!" I call for my older brother as I turn the volume up on the tv and pause it.

Quickly, Leonardo and Karai are standing behind me, both wearing tired, fed up expressions. "Yes?"

"Watch this." I say as I unpause the program.

"This is Carlos Chang O'Brian of Channel 6 News. Last night the sword of Miyamoto Musashi was stolen from the Manhattan Institution of Arts. No fingers prints were found on the glass case protecting the ancient weapon, though this clip was caught on surveillance cameras." The screen cuts away from the reporter, instead showing two figures racing up from the stairs of the museum, and heading strait over to the sword. There isn't any sound, as there often isn't on surveillance cameras, though it does look as if the two people may be speaking to one another. Neither faces are clear, both are well hidden under hoods, and masks are tied around their eyes. One looks lighter than the other, the one the male is wearing.

The female hands the male the sword, and almost immediately after, kisses him.

I turn the TV off immediately after that, and both me and Donatello stare up at our older brother and fiancé, who are exchanging smirks. "You two stole that sword, didn't ya?"

"Yes, and it was totally worth it." Leonardo says with a smirk. I watch as he grabs Karai's hand and walks her into the kitchen, Karai leaning her head on his shoulder.

Donatello shook his head in annoyance with Leonardo and Karai. But I don't care if they stole an ancient Japanese artifact, as long as they're getting back on track, then I'm happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my darlings! Thank you for the reviews, I loved reading them. I have great news; Nightcore-reality has finished the cover for this story :) :) :) Due to how many stories I have saved to my account, I cannot upload any photos for a cover :( if you would like to see the cover, please visit her account on devintart. Her name is Nightcore-Reality, so check her out;) this chapter starts out with the guys driving to Holden Beach from the airport, so enjoy and review.**

 **Leonardo Pov**

Karai's head rests on my shoulder as we sit in the back seat of a rented Chevrolet Impala. My hand grips hers, and the two of us look out my window at the scenery passing by.

Raphael and Mona sit in the front, my brother driving the car. As we drive through the state of North Carolina, we follow the Tahoe containing the rest of our family; my dad, Claire and her son Jake, Mikey and Kala, and Donnie and April. We flew in, wanting to avoid the 16 hour drive, and rented two cars, one for each household.

"Raph, we gonna be there soon?" I ask my younger brother.

"I dunno. Probably, I mean we've been driving for a little over a half hour." The car stops at a red light, and there's two stores on either side of the rode; a Walgreens and a store called Wings.

Karai points at Wings. "We should go there, it looks like there's some pretty cool stuff." I nod in agreement. Inflatable pool toys are tied down onto tables at the front of the store, and mannequins broadcast bathing suits and summer clothing, towels are pinned to the walls in the background.

The car moves again and we make a left turn. Raphael drives straight for a while, and soon, we're driving on a bridge connecting the mainland and Holden Beach Isle.

Karai practically leaps out of her seat, leaning on me so she can look down at the water pacing beneath the bridge. I chuckle, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Finally, we're here. The second we pull into the driveway I'm putting my bathing suit on and jumping into the pool." Mona announces in a relieving tone.

"Well, at least change in the house, will ya?" I watch as Mona punches Raphael in the arm and I smirk.

"That's it, that's the house!" Karai's giddy-filled voice exclaims as she points at the tan house next the green one my father pulled into.

Raphael parks the car in our driveway and the four of us are out of the car and into the house in a heartbeat.

The outside of the house is marvelous, with a white painted deck on the main floor, and another white deck on the second floor.

Grasping onto Karai's delicate hand and holding onto my suitcase and my backpack slung over my shoulder, I burst into the house, eager to explore my one-week home.

Walking into the house, you enter the space dividing the living room and the kitchen and dining room. The living room is made up of two tan leather recliners connected to each other but a cooler and cup holders, a tan leather couch, and two red and white chairs. A TV is mounted on the wall right above the fireplace, a tall window on either side of it.

The dining room has four chairs sitting at a clean table. The kitchen connects to it, and has the same red wall paint as the dining room, differing completely from the white in the living room.

Grinning, I pull Karai with me as I trail upstairs, and lead her to our bedroom. Creamy brown walls go nicely with our blue and white silk comforter. A bathroom connects to our room, complete with a shower that could easily fit two people, a toilet, and a sink and mirror. It's perfect.

I drop my bags and collapse onto the bed. Karai drops down next to me, laying her head on my right arm. "We're gonna have so much fun here."

"Mmmm...in the bedroom, of course." Karai's tone is seductive and she smirks at me mischievously.

"I meant on this vacation, but we can have fun in here, too, obviously." I bring Karai's lips to mine, and smile into the kiss. I love this, just me and Karai holding onto each other by choice, because we love each other.

We haven't fought since we stole the sword, and Donatello and Raphael are the only two who know about it. I assume that the police are still searching for finger prints or a trace of evidence leading to the culprits, but we left none. Ninja's are like air, you know it's there, but you can't see it no matter how hard you try.

Karai's tongue brushes lightly against mine as our kiss deepens. I drape my arm over her hip, pulling her close to me as her fingers whisk through my hair.

"Hey, Romeo, Juliet, me and Mona I are headin' down to the pool, if you wanna join us after yer make-out session is over with." Me and Karai jump apart, both startled by my brother's sudden voice. My face heats up in embarrassment, and I glare at Raphael when he chuckles. "We'll be down there in a sec." I say before he walks away.

"Your family is so annoying, always walking in on us." Karai rolls her eyes as she unpacks her bathing suit and begins sliding her clothes off and into the swimsuit.

"They're your family too. Look, how about we start saving our money for our own apartment, then we can do whatever we want without having to worry about anyone walking in on us." After putting my bathing suit on, I lay back down as I wait for Karai to finish changing.

I sit up a bit, tying the string of Karai's black bikini top for her. "You know, we had a great deal of money, and then you went and bought me a puppy and bracelet..." Karai trails off, glaring at me playfully as we walk downstairs together.

I open the door and me and Karai walk onto the deck. "I told you, I bought them because I love you, I couldn't resist the urge to buy you gifts. Now stop complaining and swim with me." My fingers lace together with Karai's as we walk down a flight of stairs to the pool, surrounded by a fence.

Raphael is the only one in the pool, swimming under the clear water, coming up for breaths every so often. There were some thing's that didn't get abducted by the mutagen that turned us humans, and the ability to hold our breaths longer than most is one of them.

Mona stands at the edge of the pool, staring into the chilled water with her sunglasses on and her hair still curled from this morning. Her pink and orange bikini hugs her body just as Karai's blue and black does to her.

I stop a few feet away from the pool, gathering up the courage to run and jump, but Karai beats me to it. "BOOYAKASHA!" She screams as she cannonballs in. Water splashes upwards into the air, splashing Mona, who stumbles backwards, not wanting to get wet.

Raphael walks over to Karai and give her a high-five. "I'm suddenly realizing why you guys always say that, it's pretty fun." The smirk on Karai's lips is priceless, beautiful. "You gettin' in, Leo, or are you just gonna stand there grinning like a fool all day?" Glaring playfully at my fiancé, I run forward and do a back flip into the pool, landing just next to her.

"I think I'll swim with ya." I whisper into Karai's ear before pressing a quick peck to her cheek.

 **Raphael Pov**

My eyes wander over the different colored golf balls, searching for red. When I find one, I grab it, and watch my brothers take their favorite colors.

Donatello holds a pen and game card, ready to keep score of points. I sit on a bench as I watch Leonardo take the first turn in our game, Mikey sitting next to me. I glance past a hedge of bushes, watching the girls play their own game. Mona's harmonic laugh can be heard from where they play as she talks to April. I smile, happy to see my girlfriend so joyful.

"Earth to planet Raph, it's your turn." I snap out my thoughts as Leonardo begins to wave a hand in front of my face. I shove Leo away lightly. "Gah, I'm playin', I'm playin'."

I stand up and take a few steps forward. Laying my ball down on the green turf, I bring my club backwards a bit and swing. The candy red ball rolls forward, bumping Leonardo's into the whole, but stoping just a centimeter away from landing a hole in one.

My jaw drops, but I quickly close it, eyes narrowing at my golf ball as if it had made the move by choice.

Leonardo wraps an arm around my shoulder, smirking at me as I glare at him out of the corners of my eyes. "Thanks, little bro, I couldn't've done it without you." I push Leo away from me and roll my eyes as he laughs at my reaction. "Two points, you got two points for this hole." I hold up my index and middle fingers, holding the others down.

"Um, no, actually, it doesn't count as a point if another players ball knocks it in. So technically, you just earned Leo a hole in one." Donatello corrects as he scribbles Leo's score onto the card.

"That's not fair, at all. Like, seriously I did the work for him, and _he_ gets the point? That's bullshit." I fold my arms across my chest, a stubborn look in my eyes as I stare at Donatello.

My younger brother sighs before placing his purple golf ball on the ground. "You know what, Raph, here, I'll get you a hole in one." Donnie positions his club perfectly and moves it backwards. When it hits, the ball goes flying forward, bumping my ball in and following. "There, ya happy now?" Donatello asks me in an exhausted tone.

I nod. "Very."

Me, Leo, and Donnie collect our balls from the hole, and then move off to the side to watch Mikey take his turn. With his tongue sticking out, Michelangelo hits the fiery Orange ball harder than he should, sending the ball into the air, landing it in a bush. All eyes are on Mikey in a snap. "I-I think I can explain. I _think_." Beside me, Leonardo let's out a faint grunt, walking over to the bushes in search of our baby brothers golf ball.

"Well then, explain!" I bark. I'm this close to exploding. _This close._

"Okay, so there's this thing called gravity, right? And it keeps everything on the ground, riight? Well, someone turned off the gravity for a split second, sending my golf ball into the air, and then the gravity got turned back on, hence the reasoning of why my golf ball dropped back on to the ground." Michelangelo puts his hands on his hips and his head facing up to the sky, his blue eyes sealed shut.

I make a facepalm, shaking my head slightly at my brothers stupidity.

Donatello squints at Mikey, as if being blinded by the brainlessness of his words. "That makes zero sense, whatsoever. None of that is possible."

Mikey sticks his tongue out at Donatello as Leonardo tosses him his ball back.

...

"This ones for all the marbles, my brothers." Leonardo says as he puts his ball on the final hole.

"Marbles? I thought we were playing for Donnie's wallet?" Michelangelo perks up in confusion, looking around with round, confusion filled owl eyes.

Donatello's jaw drops as his eyes widen. "Playing for my wallet? Where on earth did you get that idea?!" He demands in a yell.

I send a warning glare in Mikey's direction, urging him not to rat me out. "Raph said that the winner got everything in your wallet." Of course. Of. Fucking. Course.

"Raph, how much money do you think I have?" I shrug. "Like, five billion."

Donatello purses his lips at me. "Okay, fine, the winner gets a hundred dollars."

I smirk, realizing that I'm obviously right, Donnie does have way more money than he can chew.

I take my turn next, getting it in the hole in two tries, the motivation of money adrenalizing me. Donnie gets a hole in one, just as he has for nearly the entire game, and Mikey gets a six. Leo a two as well.

"Okay, who won?" I ask eagerly as me and Donnie follow our brothers into the ice cream shop that our girlfriends are eating in.

"I just started adding, give me a minute, will ya?" I let out a huff as I leave my brother, walking over to Mona.

I slide into the booth with my girlfriend, pressing a quick peck to her lips. "Who won in your game?" I ask Mona and Karai, who is sitting across from my love.

"Kala did. Apparently there was a very similar game they had to learn in school back in dimension X- or something." Karai replies with a furrowed brow.

Leonardo sits down next to Karai, two ice cream cones in tow. When he eyes Karai's milkshake, he frowns. "I bought you an ice cream because I didn't think you'd have one. Now what am I supposed to do."

Grinning, I raise my hand up a bit and lean forward. "I'll take that one." I say as I swipe the chocolate mint from my brothers hands. Not wanting him to think he can take it back, I lick the ice cream quickly, and then smirk at Leo as he stares a gap at me.

"You just love stealing people's money." I nod. "Indeed, I do."

 **Karai Pov**

I lean my head on Leonardo shoulder as we sit on a bench together on the deck, watching the waves roar into the night air. Kids run around on the beach, shining flashlights in all directions as they search for crabs. Leo's hand squeezes mine gently and the two of us heave long, relieved sighs in perfect harmony. Harmony. Music.

"Will you sing to me?"

"Sing to you?" Leonardo questions me softly. My head bounces; yes. "Sing what?"

"I don't know. Just, a song."

Leonardo is silent for a moment, but soon clears his throat and begins to sing. "Where the light shivers offshore, Through the tides of oceans. We are shining in the rising sun. As we are floating in the blue, I am softly watching you. Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you."

My eyes flutter as I bury my face in the crook of my fiancé's neck, inhaling his scent as well as the lyrics his low, strong voice sings.

"Whatever I feel for you, you only seem to care about you. Is there any chance you can see me too? Cause I love you. Is there anything I could do, just to get some attention from you? In the waves I've lost every trace of you. Where are you?"

I wonder if he thinks of me as he sings these words. I wonder if this is what he thought of me before we started dating, if he only ever wanted me to notice how much he loves me.

"After all I drifted ashore, Through the streams of oceans. Whispers wasted in the sand. As we were dancing in the blue, I was synchronized with you. But now the sound of love is out of tune."

The sound of love is out of tune... Our love went out of tune after Sakura died. My poor baby, our poor baby, all alone I heaven. Our perhaps she's with her grandmother and aunt, Tang Shen and Miwa. I smile at the thought.

"Whatever I feel for you, you only seem to care about you. Is there any chance you can see me too? Cause I love you. Is there anything I could do, just to get some attention from you? In the waves I've lost every trace of you. Where are you?"

Leonardo's hand let's go of mine and instead wraps around my thin frame, pulling me closer to him as he sings the last frame of the song.

"Whatever I feel for you, you only seem to care about you. Is there any chance you can see me too? Cause I love you. Is there anything I could do, just to get some attention from you? In the waves I've lost every trace of you. Where are you?"

I'm right here, Leonardo, just as I always have been, and just as I always will be.

 **Okay, so that was day one of the vacation. Each day will take up one chapter so there will be another six. So, I'm guessing that you guys may want to know what the two houses look like (because both actually exist), so I am going to tell you the names of each house. The one that Raph, Mona, Leo, and Karai are staying in is called Brice is Right (here is a link: /booking/brice-is-right/70) and the other house, the one of which I stayed in earlier this summer, is called Coastin-Along (link: /booking/coastin-along/437)**

 **Enjoy looking at the houses, and if you have any questions please let me know. I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review!**

 **-RaphSai03**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, not as many as I'd like, anyhow. If I don't start getting more reviews i might have to shut this story down. I'd like to at least get four reviews per chapter, so I'm not going to update till I get four or more. Please review, it really means a lot to me when you do. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **No Pov**

Karai opened her eyes, yawning as she put her elbows at her side, boosting herself up. Sitting up to fast, the blood rushed in her head, sending an a chiming pain to her skull. She immediately reached a hand up to her forehead, rubbing her temples as to ease to pain.

Beside her, Leonardo woke up, his blue eyes fluttering open. He smiled when he saw Karai, and extended an arm, patting her back gently. "Morning, Sunshine."

Karai turned her head to look down at her fiancé, stroking her back as he smiles up at her. "You look like an idiot when you smile at me like that." She whispers delicately, a teasing smirk playing on her own lips.

"Ya but I'm your idiot." Karai lays back down, snuggling up to her lover, letting him wrap his arms around her as she rests her head against his chest.

"To my dismay, what you say is true, Turtle-boy." Karai closes hers eyes as she takes a long, deep breath, inhaling and savoring Leonardo's natural scent. She's never liked it when he wears cologne, Karai would rather smell Leo's natural musk.

The fingers on Leonardo's left hand brush through Karai's hair, which has been styled completely different. It's shoulder length, for one. And she has side bangs on the right side, her hair always bumping upward. The blonde has been moved from the back to her tips, black fading into blonde for an ombré affect. Personally, Leo prefers the new hair style better, especially when Karai curls it.

"I like it when you give me nicknames." Leonardo murmurs before pressing a kiss to the crown of Karai's head.

"Really? I hate it when you give me nicknames." Karai pulls away, locking eyes with Leonardo.

"When have I ever given you a nickname?"

Karai takes her hands and cups Leonardo's head between them. Her right hand lays between Leo and the pillow, and her left hand sits on top of his cheek, her thumb rubbing small circles on his chin. "You just called me sunshine, you call me sweetheart all the time, baby girl. The only one I actually like is babe. Oh, and you call me princess."

Leonardo's grin widens. "But you are my princess." The hand that was in her hair drifts down to her neck, whilst the other stays at her waist.

Karai gives Leo her infamous bitch-please face as she says, "I'm a fucking queen."

Her fiancé chuckles. "Yes, you are a queen. Queen Karai."

"I like the sound of that, has a nice ring to it." Karai says positively.

"Mhmm. So..you wanna throw on our bathing suits and head down to the pool?" Leonardo suggests, sitting up.

Karai sprawls out on the bed when Leo stands up and walks over to the dresser, opening the top drawer. "I guess, but I want something to eat first. I'll eat it outside, though."

Leonardo nods, pulling out a pair of bathing suits for the each of them, tossing Karai's to her.

The couple change quickly and walk down to the kitchen hand-in-hand.

Mona and Raph aren't anywhere to be seen, but there is a box of donuts on the counter, four already missing.

Karai's east widen at the treat, she's always been a sucker for sugar.

As his lover chooses two donuts from the remaining six, Leonardo glances at the clock and gasps at the time. "It's already 11:30?"

With a donut already in her mouth, Karai responds. "Apparently. Come on, let's go outside."

In the pool, Mona lays on a raft, her pink and black sunglasses covering her eyes. Raphael swims through the water, his dark brown hair glistening as the sun shines down on it. When he sees his brother and soon-to-be-sister-in-law, he stops swimming to acknowledge the couple.

"Hey, look, it's beauty and the beast."

Karai smirks at Raphael. "Now that is a nickname I could get used to."

Leonardo rolls his eyes, stopping and folding his arms across his chest. "Seriously, Raph? I just woke up, I am not in the mood for this." He follows Karai into the pool, who immediately clings onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his middle. Leonardo accepts the embrace of sorts, gripping his fiancé's feet as to hold her closer to him.

"Ya, you guys are pillow huggers. We woke up like—an hour ago."

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Karai asks with a frown. She rests her head on Leonardo's shoulder as she hugs him, staring at Raphael.

"Do ya honestly think I wanna wake Leo up? The dude is a monster when he's woken up too early." Raphael points a hand in Leonardo's direction in gesture.

"You're not mean when I wake you up." Karai says to Leonardo.

"I know, but that's because I love you."

"You don't love me?" Raphael asks with a pouty lip, mocking his big brother.

Leonardo sends a glare in Raphael's direction, completely done with his brother. "No, Raph, I hate your guts." He says sarcastically.

Mona sits up, sliding off of her raft and into the water. "Can you guys just shut up and stop arguing for like five minutes?"

"Yes, please, like seriously guys." Karai says in agreement as she departs from Leonardo, swimming over to Mona.

The Hamato twins exchange narrowed eyes before muttering a response. "Ya, fine." "Ah, whateva."

"Good, now, I have a question for everyone." All eyes fall on Mona, urging her to continue. "What are you three going to college for? We're going into our last year of high school, we seriously need to start thinking about this."

Leonardo exchanges a look with Karai, and she nods, knowing what was going through his head. He was wondering if she was even going to finish high school, and she wanted to. She didn't like the thought of being alone in the penthouse all day while everyone was working and at school. "I've been considering being a detective, it's always been a dream of mine." Karai admits with a shrug.

"I think I want to be an author." Leo confirms.

"Lawyer." Raphael states, plain and simple. Karai grins at him, thinking back to the conversation the two had a few weeks ago, when she told him that he should be that. Raphael catches her gaze, and winks at her kindly before looking back over at his girlfriend.

"Interesting. I want to be a teacher, like work at a community college or somethin'."

Raphael raises an eyebrow as he reaches behind him for a squirt gun laying beside the pool. He fills it up, and aims it at Mona. "A teacher? You've spent thirteen years in school and you want to be a teacher?" Raphael sprays, slacking his girlfriends hair and sunglasses. "I've only been in school for one year and I'm already done with it."

Mona's jaw drops as he glares at her boyfriend. "Did you seriously just spray me with a squirt gun?" Raphael smirks. "Yup."

With a menacing expression playing on her face, Mona reaches for her own gun, and sprays Raphael in the face. "How do ya like that?"

In an instant, the whole house is at war, four teens spraying each other like their lives depend on it. Screaming, yelling, laughing, dunking; they're having the times of their lives.

At the next house over, Michelangelo sits on the stairs leading into the pool, a glum expression resting on his freckled face.

Upon coming to North Carolina, Donatello and Michelangelo mutated themselves into humans. Donnie looks much like Raphael, his hair just a tad bit lighter and his eyes still maroon. Other than that, the two are practically identical.

Mikey, on the other hand, was much like Leo, looking completely different from the rest. His blonde hair and pale skin, freckled face and baby blue eyes. He looked younger than the rest of the Hamato brothers, but then again, hadn't he always?

Everyone else staying in the house with Michelangelo is relaxing outside. April and Kala are sitting on lawn chairs sunbathing, and Donatello sits in an inflatable pool chair, his laptop on his lap as he types quickly. Jake sits next to Claire and Yoshi at a table, the engaged couple planning wedding details for Wednesday.

Michelangelo was bored as he sat in the water, disappointed that no one wanted to play with him in the pool, but instead relax. Mikey could hear the screams of joy coming from the other house, and decided to take a look to see what was going on over there.

The youngest Hamato child walked over to the second house, opening the gate and closing it behind him. A grin was instantly hooked onto his lips as he saw the squirt gun war taking place.

Wanting in on the fun, Michelangelo ran and jumped into the pool, shouting a word he'd learned from a friend. "COWABUNGA!" He screamed as he did a cannonball into the pool.

Raphael smirked at his baby brother, rubbing his hand on Mikey's head when he surfaced. "You're on mine and Karai's team, squirt the hell outta this gun." Raphael handed his brother a gun and Mikey joined the battle instantaneously.

This went on for a while before Donatello yelled over the fences for his brothers and their girlfriends to quiet down; which gave Raphael an idea.

"We should go ambush them." He whispered to the group, a devilish smirk on his lips.

Michelangelo's eyes widened, he was very found of the idea. "Ya, totally!"

Leonardo launched into a plan, giving everyone roles to play. "Mona, Karai, you two go after the girls. Mikey, Raph, and I will go after Donnie, our father, and Jake. Show no mercy, those who don't partake in the fun are nothing short of evil."

Everyone wore menacing smirks, all ready to take their plan into action.

Across the fence, Donatello typed away, sipping an iced tea while he's worked. Kala and April talked, dipping their feet in the water. Everything was calm one minute, but the next, everything was complete chaos.

Michelangelo and his two eldest brothers leaped the fence, shouting battle cries. All three aimed and fired at Donatello, who, startled, flipped over, his laptop falling into the water with him, his iced tea polluting the water.

Mona and Karai took a different approach, coming in through the gate. They sprayed Kala and April, who shrieked a response as the icy water chilled their flesh.

While Kala and April joined in on the battle, Donatello was beyond furious. "Raph, Leo, Mikey, can I talk to in the house for a second?" He hissed through gritted teeth after collecting his belongings from the chlorinated water.

The other three brothers exchanged looks of uncertainty, but followed their brother into the house anyway.

Yoshi, sensing tension between the quadruplets, tagged along as well, keeping a bit of a distance between himself and his sons.

Once in the house, Donatello exploded immediately. "What the shell were you guys thinking?! I was working, on my laptop, IN THE POOL!"

Mikey laughed. "I know, that was a pretty dumb idea if ya ask me." Raphael nudged the youngest playfully.

"No, actually, I was just fine until you three came along! Ug, you ruin everything!"

"Donatello, calm down, you're brothers do not ruin everything. Yes, they made a mistake, but you should not be so harsh on them. We are on vacation, spirits should be lifted. Work should not be of a concern." Yoshi stepped into the house, his voice causing his sons to all calm themselves and be quiet.

"Well that's easy for you to say, you're not leading a group of scientists through a life saving experiment." Donatello stated with a frown.

"Indeed, I am not, but this is a time for relaxation and fun. Try to enjoy this vacation, do not make this into a work trip." Yoshi then exited the house, walking back down to his fiancé.

Donnie stood in silence, staring at his brothers with an apologetic gleam in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so hard on you three. You just wanna have fun, I shouldn't ruin that for you all."

"Nah, it's okay bro, we did just break your laptop pretty much so I guess ya have the rights to be mad." Michelangelo said, dismissing the apology as unneeded.

"Thanks, Mikey."

The four brothers went back down to the pool together, joking around, all smiles and laughs. They would enjoy they're happiness while it lasted, because it would come to an end soon enough. Danger is near, all hell will break loose soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! This will sadly be the last update of the summer for this story. When school starts on Tuesday I will be starting a new routine for famfiction. I will most likely only update two stories a week, three if I'm lucky, but that's the max. Meaning that updates will be more spaced out. Hopefully I will still receive reviews during that time, maybe even more. Anyway, enjoy and review because I'm still unsure whether or not to shut this story down. It's all depending on what you guys think!**

 **Michelangelo Pov**

I stare up at the ceiling, a blank expression on my face as I do nothing but listen to the clock ticking. Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Rolling over, I look at Kala, my sleeping beauty. A smile gross on my lips as I wrap my arms around her, tugging her closer to me. "Morning Angelcakes." I whisper into her hair.

"What do you want?" Kala demands with a groan.

"Do I really have to want something to snuggle my beautiful, amazing girlfriend?"

"Yup. Now, cough it up."

I roll my eyes. How is it that she knows me so well? Just a few months ago our dates were nothing but arcade games and pizzas, and now we're on a vacation together, cuddling and kissing every night before drifting off into a dream land.

"I wanna go to the pool. Like, really bad." I admit.

"Well, I'm not going to the pool, I'm going back to bed. Go ask your brother or somethin'. Night." Kala recloses her eyes and I get up, trudging out of the room and through the upstairs living room, heading to Donatello's and April's room. Dad and Claire have the downstairs bedroom, everyone else staying upstairs.

I open the door and look around, making sure that my brother is here. Sure enough, he is, sleeping on the side of the bed closest to the bathroom, his back turned to sleeping April.

"Donnie. Donnie, you awake? Donnie, I gotta ask us somethin', wake up. Don. D. Donatello Niccolo Hamato, wake up." I slap my brothers face lightly, urging him to wake up. When his brown eyes shoot open, I withdraw my hand and stare down at him expectingly. "Donnie, you up?"

"Yes, Mikey, that's sorta why my eyes are open. What do you want?"

"I wanna to go to the pool. Like, really bad." I answer, reciting the words I told Kala.

"Ya, well, I'm sleeping, so, bye." My brother shuts his eyes and moves around a bit, making himself comfortable.

My eyes widen in alarm. "What? No, you just said you were awake!"

"Mmmm, nah, I was just kidding."

"Lying is more like it." I say, putting my hands on my hips.

"Okay, I was lying. Leave me alone so I can sleep."

"Fine, sweet dreams." I pat my brothers shoulders before leaving the room.

Who can I ask now that'll actually say yes? Hm.. Jake.

I run across the living room once more, and I open the door next to my own. "Jake?" I ask. My eyes wander over the three beds. One is pressed against the wall right beside the door, and the other two are a bunk bed. Jake is on the bottom one, sitting up right, playing on his iPad. "Jake, you wanna go to the pool?"

My soon-to-be-step-brother perks up and nods his head vigorously. I go to my room to change into my bathing suit while Jake changes into his.

We meet up again outside Donnie's door.

Walking over to my brother, I tip toe, with Jake right beside me.

"Donnie, Donnie guess what?"

Groaning, Donatello opens his eyes and glares at me. "What, Mikey?" He demands bitterly.

"Me and Jake are going to the pool." I say with a grin.

"Nope, you aren't aloud to unless you have a mature, responsible person with you, you know that."

"I'll be there though." Donatello raises his eyebrows at me. I sigh, ready to correct my mistake. "Fine, we won't go down by ourselves. Can you please come? Please please pleeeeease?!"

"No. I want to sleep for a little longer, go watch tv or something and I'll be up in a half hour." Donatello rolls over, his back now facing me. I frown as he wraps his arms around April, snuggling close to her.

"Ya but, that's like, four SpongeBob's, I can't wait four SpongeBob's." I put my hands on my hips.

"Go away, Mikey."

That's it, I'm going to get my brother to go to the pool one way or the other. And considering her wont go by choice, we'll have to work with force.

I plop down onto Donatello.

My brother let's out an 'oof' as the wind gets knocked out of him. "How about now? Will you take me to the pool now?"

"No! Get off me- or else!"

"Threat! Verbal threat, I feel threatened!" I yell loudly as I get shoved off the bed.

Donatello stares down at me with fiery eyes and clenched fists. "Don, sweetheart, can you please take Mikey to the pool so I can sleep? Please?" April asks.

Donnie heaves a sigh. "Of course, darling." He says in defeat as he stands up. So that's how it works. "Go down stairs, I'm gonna change."

"Okay!" I skip downstairs and jump on the couch while I wait for Donnie.

My brother trudges down the stairs with bags under his eyes and his laptop in his hands. I follow after him as he goes to get himself some coffee.

I sit down at the counter right next to Jake. "Donnie, sweetheart, can ya get me some coffee?" I flutter my eyelashes.

Donatello glares at me over his shoulder. "That only works with April. Come on, let's go outside."

When we get down to the pool, I run and jump into it. Swimming around, I splash and yell happily. Jake plays with some action figures on the stairs, and Donnie sits on a lawn chair, working on his laptop.

Frowning, I look around the pool. There's no one to play with, and that makes the pool boring.

"Ya, I'm done swimming." I say, getting out of the water and searching for a towel.

"Nope, no you don't. You get back in the pool right now and you are not leaving for at least an hour." Donatello sends me a warning glare. Sending me back into the pool.

Bored and irritated, and run back into the pool and sink myself to the bottom. Holding my breath like a champ, I sit on the ground. _Like a turtle do._

As I float up, I splash the water around me.

 **No Pov**

Eight teens and a child all sat together in a private room at Castaways as they waited for Claire and Yoshi to arrive from their evening stroll. Two tables were set up, one for each household. At the larger table, Donatello, Michelangelo, April, and Kala sat at one side, while Jake and two empty chairs, reserved for the parents, sat on the other.

At the second table, Leonardo and Karai sat together with Raphael and Mona across from them.

Raphael had his arm wrapped around his girlfriends shoulder, who was holding his hand that was draped over her. Leonardo and Karai held hands, resting them both of Leo's thigh.

"Who's going to the best man at the wedding?" Mona asked. Claire and Yoshi's wedding was only two days away, tomorrow was the last day for preparation.

Leonardo exchanged a look with his little brother before answering. "Dad's not sure yet, he said he'll tell us sometime before the wedding. Who knows when that'll be." Leo rolled his eyes.

"The guy always takes forever to decide things, it took him 15 years just to decide who would lead the team, I wouldn't be surprised if there wedding had to be held off for another decade." A chorus of laughter escaped into the air, warming the atmosphere.

"Ya, but we all know who he's gonna choose." Leonardo said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh really? Who, then, is its so damn obvious?" Raphael demanded in a challenging tone. He already knew what Leonardo was going to say, and he didn't agree.

"Me." Karai smiled at her fiancé's cockiness, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Raphael removed his arm from where it lay around his girlfriend. He folded his arms on the table, leaning forward towards his brother. "You're so smug, ya know that? You think that the whole world revolves around you, you think that because Dad made you leader then you're the king, the lord. You have it glued in your mind that we're nothing but the dirt beneath your feet. But you're wrong, you aren't better than us, you're the same as us, equal to us."

Leonardo chuckled at his brother's growling hiss. "I'm just messing with you, you don't need to be so dramatic all the time."

Mona and Karai exchanged weary glances. Both could sense an argument on the rise, and they slowly slide their chairs away from their lovers, as to not get caught in the middle of a lash.

"Dramatic? I'm being dramatic?" Raphael laughed hysterically. "I'm not dramatic, that's you, fearless."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me that."

"Right, sorry, I forgot. It's asshole now, isn't it?" Raphael stood up, grabbed his glass on water, and splashed the whole cup onto Leonardo. The glass shattered as Raphael threw it to the ground and stomped out of the restaurant, leaving his family to sit in silence.

Flustered, Mona stood up. "I should go talk to him." She then scurried out.

At the bigger table, a grin slowly grew on Michelangelo's face. "Food fight?" He asked in a whisper.

Donatello heard his baby brothers quiet question, and sent him a warning glare. "No. No food fights, you'll get us kicked-"

Mikey stood up on his chair and grabbed a handful of hush puppies. "FOOD FIGHT!" He hollered.

Food flew across the room, hitting Karai and Leonardo, hitting April and Kala and Jake. Soon, everyone was in on it, but it wasn't bad until Michelangelo hit Donatello.

Donatello took a hush puppy right to the face, and exploded with anger immediately afterwards. "OH YOU ARE GONNA GET IT." He lunged at Michelangelo, pinning him to the ground as he slapped his face repeatedly.

The waitress walked into the room, and everyone froze.

...

"So you mean to tell me that you 'accidentally' started a fight in a restaurant while me and Claire were away?" Yoshi paced back and forth in his and Claire's bedroom. His four sons sat on the bed, their heads hanging shamefully.

"Um, no, it wasn't an accident. We started it on purpose but it got out of hand, that was an accident." Leonardo spoke for the majority, as usual.

The majority, though, not Raphael.

"Well I didn't do shit. I left and it all started. Can I go now?" He demanded impatiently.

Yoshi stopped in front of his second eldest child. He studied him carefully, picking out all of the tension and anger that shone through his skin, coming from his soul.

"You splashed Leonardo with water, did you not?" Raphael immediately slumped back down, folding his arms. "Now, what should your punishments be?" Yoshi paced back and forth, eyeing the quadruplets carefully.

"Punishment?" Donatello gulped.

"Of course, you got us band from a restaurant. A restaurant that me and Claire had made very expensive reservations to."

The teens exchanged nervousness glances just as their father began handing out punishments.

Yoshi started with his youngest first. "Michelangelo, no pool for you at all tomorrow. If you disobey then you will lose it for the rest of the vacation." Mikey let out a faint whimper.

"Donatello, I will be keeping your laptop with me for the rest of the week. No more work, try to enjoy yourself, my son."

"Raphael, lights out by eleven o'clock tonight. I'm giving you the simplest punishment because you did very little." Raphael widened his eyes. Eleven o'clock? Too early, far too early.

"And Leonardo, I will be taking your ID. You will get it back when we reach New York." Leonardo smirked as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He grabbed and handed his father his fake ID, which Karai had given him shortly after he turned human.

"No offense, but was this really the best you could do?" Leonardo asked, suppressing a laugh as he pressed the ID into his father's palm.

Yoshi grinned, he always knew how to get to his sons when it came to consequences, and it was always a pleasure when he had to explain. "Yes, because you won't have it at thee wedding."

"Wait, what? But you said I could!" Leonardo stands up and yells in defense.

"You were going to let him drink?" Raphael demands bitterly.

"Yes, under the limit of two drinks."

"Okay and the rest of us?" Raphael couldn't help but feel left out. He was always pushed aside, always forgotten. He was the second choice, always.

"Donatello I knew would not want to drink, same with Michelangelo. As for you, I have a theory that you will be very destructive under the influence of alcohol."

So it was final, punishments were made and all of the brothers were cross with each other. They were never very good at accepting fault. So much easier, it was, to pin the blame on others rather than yourself.

 **Chapter 11 everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! I will not be updating until I receive at least 3. Enjoy the last few days of summer everyone.**

 **-RaphSai03**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter, I got plenty of reviews so thank for leaving those. I won't be updating till I get at least three, so review and enjoy!**

 **No Pov**

Michelangelo guides Kala out the door and across the driveway, holding her hand as he leads her onto the beach. At 6:30 am, the beach is empty. The sun is just beginning to peak over the horizon, giving the sky a orange, pink, blue, and purple tone.

Barefoot, the couple enters the sand, walking across the smooth shore holding hands. Michelangelo smiles as his girlfriend rests her head on his shoulder, nuzzling up to him warmly. Currently in a playfully romantic mood, Mikey real see Kala's fragile hand, wrapping his arm around her waist instead. He tugged her closer to him, holding her close as they walked along the beach.

They came to a dune, and stood atop it in silence, enjoying each other's company as they gazed out at the rising sun, its blood orange beams set light to the ocean, igniting the crashing waves with a fiery color.

Kala's red hair gleamed under the rays of the sun, making her far more attractive, in Michelangelo's perspective. He brought his lips down to the crown of her head, kissing her softly. "You're so beautiful, Kala." He murmured as he drew back, cupping her face in his hands.

Their eyes were locked, as if in a trance. They drifted towards each other, like south and North Pole magnets, they were destined to connect.

Kala's eyes lit up, but were forced to shut by herself. She wanted to enjoy this kiss, this perfect moment, of which would be her favorite of the summer.

Of course, Kala's and Mikey's moments were always ruined.

But, just before their lips met, a blue and orange and white crab scampered across Michelangelo's left foot, making the teenager jump in surprise and bolt after it. "CRAB!" He screamed, chasing after the crustacean.

Kala was knocked to the ground by her boyfriends strong arm, and she was on the verge of exploding from infuriation by the time her and her neon green sundress hit the ground. Sand flew up into the air, burning Kala's light blue eyes. "MIKEY!" She screamed in rage.

Michelangelo froze, kneeling on one knee, the crab in his hand. His head whipped around, his eyes darting over to his lover. "I am so sorry, do you need me to help you up?" Mikey was over at Kala's side in a flash, lending her hand, lifting her back onto her feet. "Angelcakes, I did not mean to do that, I swear. Please don't be mad, please don't be-" Kala cut her boyfriend off, shoving him to the ground just as he'd done to her. The only difference was that Mikey's was an accident, a mere mistake.

"Stop it, Mikey. I'm done with you messing around all of the time, it's annoying and immature. You're 16, act like it!" She then stormed off, steam practically blowing out of her ears.

The wind chased after the infuriated girl, making her walk faster. Michelangelo sat on the ground, his crab sitting in the palms of his hands. His finger stroked the animal gently. "That's Kala, Gilbby." Glibby, that'll be his name, Mikey thought to himself with the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. "She's really nice, and fun to be around. I love her so much, more than anything. I'd give up my world for her." Michelangelo sighed, and his shoulders slumped down despair as he spoke these next words. "But, I don't think she loves me as much as I love her. I'm a fool, obnoxious; a girl like Kala couldn't really love me, even if she claims she does."

 **Leonardo Pov**

I chase my brother's down the long, curvy sewer tunnels. Their shells disappear around a corner and I laugh as I speed up. "I'm gonna get you guys!" I call out, running after them.

Mikey is the first one I see, standing still with the widest grin on his face. His hands are cupped in front of him, and he opens his mouth to speak, "Wanna see Gilbby?" Gilbby, what's a-

I jerk upwards, emerging from my peaceful slumber, finding myself face to face with my youngest brother. "Wanna see Gilbby?" He repeats, holding . something in his cupped hands.

I look down at Karai, who's still sleeping. We'd slept snuggled together, my arms wrapped around her beautiful body, her hair tickling my face as I breathed in her lavender scent. As I sat up, Karai shifted, missing my touch just as I miss hers.

"What the hell do you want, Mikey? I swear if you wake up Karai-" a sudden thought dawned on me, hitting me in the face like a rock. How is he here? "How did you get into the house?" I demand in a whisper.

Mikey's eyes widen and he stares at me in guilt. "I stole a key- I mean, that doesn't really matter." He corrects himself swiftly and quickly, but I still heard what he said.

With a low growl in my throat, I narrow my eyes. "Go back to your house, Mikey, before you wake up Karai! What's even in your hand, anyways?"

My baby brothers blue eyes soften a bit, and a small smile forms on his face. "Gilbby, wanna see 'im?"

I stare at Michelangelo with an uncertain gleam in my eyes, moving my head slightly to the right in suspicion. "That depends, what exactly _is_ Gilbby?"

"He's a crab!" Mikey sticks his hands out for me to see. Sure enough, there's a small, orange and blue ghost crap resting in the palms of my little brother's hands.

My thoughts instantly leap to Karai, who hates crabs. How furious she'd be if she were to wake up to that-that thing! "Get out of here! Karai is not gonna be happy if she wakes up to that crab in her face!" I hiss, shooing my brother away. A hurt expression forms on his plump face, but I honestly couldn't care less. It's Mikey's fault that I'm ushering him out, not mine.

"Okay, I'll see ya later." Michelangelo's tone is somber as he turns around, but just before he can make his way towards the exit, the crab–Glibby–jumps out of his hands, landing on Karai's hip.

My eyes widen and I slap the thing away. Gilbby lands on the floor, and scurries beneath the bed. Obviously, though, my main concern is Karai.

She bolts up, awakened by my hand brushing her body as I jerked the crustacean away. "What the hell?!" She demands, punching my upper arm fiercely.

"Ow!" I rub my arm, attempting to smooth the burning pain. Karai has quiet a fist, I'll give her that.

"You woke me up!"

"It was an accident!"

Karai glares at me and turns to get out of bed. The second her foot touches the ground, I realize I should've stopped her, because the first thing she does is scream. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST STEP ON?!" She demands, diving back into the bed, landing on my lap. My fiancé's Amber eyes stare up at me for reassurance, and I wish I could give her some.

"Gilbby!" Michelangelo drops onto floor, scavenging around for his pet.

"What's a Gilbby?" I completely ignore Karai's question so I can instead yell at my brother.

"Mikey, get your crab and leave! You're such a screwup, you can't do anything right!" My voice bellows, harsh, angry words bouncing off the walls, echoing for all to hear.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Mikey repeats the same two words over and over again, tears streaming down his freckled face.

I can feel Karai's eyes beating on me, but I ignore them, my anger fixated on my youngest brother. "Get out!" I'm practically screaming, yet I don't care. Michelangelo has turned into nothing but a pest, and I'm done dealing with it.

The door slams shut as my baby brother disappears, leaving me alone with my fiancé once more.

I slump back down, resting my back against the headboard as Karai lays her on my chest. My arms twine around her delicate frame, embracing her and hugging her against my tightly. "Sorry that you were woken up." I press a kiss to Karai's forehead, the rest of her face blushing immediately. Despite how long we've been together, we both still get flustered after every kiss, and my stomach still flips and flops when we touch.

"It's fine, at least we can lay together, right?" I smile. "Of course."

We settle back down into our original places, laying with our body's against each other. Love surrounds the air we breathe as the two of us forget about what just happened.

Though, not everyone moved on as quickly.

 **No Pov**

Donatello, Michelangelo, Kala and April sat together at a small table. After they ordered their breakfast meals, the waiter walked away, leaving the foursome to themselves.

It was around 9 o'clock, and with everyone else at the house sleeping, they decided to head out for a bite.

Each of the boys sat across from their girlfriends, and sat beside each other.

Donatello glanced around the restaurant, studying each and every detail. "This is a beautifully designed diner. I don't know how this could go wrong." Donnie shot his brother a warning glance, mentally ordering him to be cautious and not to screw this up.

Michelangelo, as oblivious as ever, smile cheerfully. "Ya, I mean what could go wrong with my pal Gilbby here?"

"You brought that stupid crab with you?!" Kala exclaimed in a hiss, her eyes narrowing as she stared at her boyfriend across the table.

"Of course, he's my amigo. The two of us go way back!"

Kala rolled her eyes. "You found him this morning, Mikey."

"I know! And he's had my back through it all. We took a selfie with sleeping Leo and Karai, woke up Leo and Karai, Leo yelled at us, Kala, you yelled at us. We know each other so well, we're practically dating!" After receiving a death glare from his girlfriend, Michelangelo quickly corrected his mistake. "I was just kidding, I love you and no one else!"

Kala, not convinced even the slightest bit, folded her arms across her chest and slumped back in her chair.

"Wait, so, Mikey, you brought a _real_ crab into this restaurant?" April sends a weary glance Mike's way. She knew how mad Donatello would be about this.

Michelangelo nodded, and pulled the blue and orange ghost crab out of his pocket. "Yes, and his name is Gilbby!" Gilbby was set on the table, and his owner built a small wall around him using cups, syrup, and salt and pepper shakers.

"Mikey! Put that crab back in your pocket and come with me." Donatello was furious. Why did his little brother always have to screw everything up? Why couldn't he just behave for once?

Cautious, Michelangelo collected his crustacean friend and followed Donatello out of the restaurant.

Unlocking the Tahoe, Donnie shoved his brother into the back seat. "Ow!" Mikey shrieked as he toppled backwards, glaring at his older brother. "What was that for?!"

"For ruining everything! This is the second time in the past day that you've screwed up at a restaurant, and I am not going let you get us kicked out again! So you are going to stay in this car and be quiet!" Donatello slammed the car door, and locked it.

Alone and hurt, Michelangelo hugged his knees to his chest, a single tear shedding itself from the safety of its home. More followed, trailing down Michelangelo's face in a steady pattern, becoming a river. Gilbby crawled out of the teen's pocket, and scampered across the back seat.

Mikey sniffled, wiping his face clear of sadness. "They all hate me. Kala, Leo, Donnie. They'd all be so much better off with out me here. I'm nothing short of a burden."

 **Raphael Pov**

"Then he pulled a stupid crab out of his pocket, and set it on the table. I took him out to the car and locked him in. The rest of breakfast was calm, though I didn't have even the slightest pang of guilt." Donatello complained, rolling his eyes at the end.

Leonardo responded to our brother's story. "He's been nothing but trouble this entire vacation. Us being punished was completely his fault." Karai added to her fiancé's statement, "well if he doesn't get his shit together soon I'm gonna strangle him."

We're in a small group, clustered in the ocean. Kala and April stand next to each other, their arms swaying at their sides. Donnie stands beside April. Leonardo moves through the water slowly, slightly, with Karai on his back. Mona floats on her back, her arms extended. As for me, I'm on my knees, the water reaching just before my nose.

As my family rambles on and on about Michelangelo's mistakes, I turn my head, gazing at my younger brother. Mikey sits in the sand, his feet in the water. He hugs himself, looking around the beach with eyes of worthlessness. Frowning, I turn back to the group. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Leonardo rolls his eyes. "Of course you are, Raph, you always take his side. You know we're right you just don't care." I block out the rest of Leo's harsh words, for once. I can finally ignore them. _Like a river over stone_. I inhale and exhale slowly as I approach my baby brother.

Mikey's baby blue eyes are glued to me as I sit down beside him. A small wave sends water rushing over my feet just as my brother began speaking. "Are you hear to yell at me?" I'm taken aback by these words. Is that really what he thinks? That I just yell at him for fun, in my free time? Or is it because that's what everyone else has been doing?

"What? Of course not. Why would I yell at you?" I stare at Mikey in utter befuddlement.

"Because everyone else does it. They call me a screw up, immature, stupid. All of you hate me, I should just leave." Now where the hell was this coming from? Mikey, the boy who was as happy as can be, who brought the light into our family, was doubting his worth.

I shake my head. "No, you can't leave. No one hates, they're just a little mad. And I ain't gonna yell at you, okay?"

Michelangelo looks in the opposite direction, as if for an answer. I study his posture carefully, taking note of it all.

He's slumped, though he's never been one for straight posture, something me and him have in common. His hair is shaggy, more than usual. The white of his eyes is red, do to crying.

Finally, he meets my gaze once more. "Okay." I give him a small, sad smile.

"You know what you need? Some fun. And lucky for you, I know exactly what to do."

* * *

Four beer bottles purchased, I used Leonardo's ID. We're twins, looking exactly the same all except for our hair. Leo's is jet black, while mine is a very dark brown. The eyes color didn't really matter, the man running the chad register at Walgreens didn't seem to care, he just let me buy my beer and go.

Now, I lead Mikey back to the car. When we're in, I set the beer by Mikey's feet, and drive us to a dock leading into the ocean.

I park the car and take the alcohol. My little brother walks side by side with me onto the dock.

The sun is setting as we sit on the edge, our feet dangling over the deep water. I pull two bottles out of the box, and hand one to my brother.

"You sure we should do this?" Mikey has uncertain gleam to his eye, staring at me in question.

I nod, popping the cap off of my bottle. "Of course. You've been picked on all day, don't you wanna be able to just let loose? Even if it's just for a little while?"

Michelangelo looks down at his beer bottle.

I can see a look of debate in his eyes, and I smirk when he nods and pops the top off of his.

We cling our bottles together before taking a large swig. The burning sensation of the bittersweet beverage is soothing, and I heave a long sigh of refreshment.

Beside me, Michelangelo cringes, his face squeezing. "It's so strong!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, but no one drinks it for the taste, we drink it for the anesthetic."

 **No Pov**

Raphael and Michelangelo slipped into the elders house, where a group of teens awaited their return.

The second their feet stepped past the door, Kala slapped Michelangelo clan across the face.

Surprised, Mikey shrieked, demanding an reasoning for the harsh action. "You two just left without telling us where you were! We've been worried sick!" Kala slaps her boyfriend again, and that's when Raphael jumps in.

"You get your hands off him and leave him the fuck alone." Raphael has always been protective over his brothers, especially Mikey. When it came down to it, Raphael would do whatever it took to protect his family.

"You have no right to boss me around, so fuck off!" The fact that Kala swore was unbelievable, and that's when everyone knew that she wasn't messing around.

"Woah, woah, woah, everyone needs to just calm down right now." Leonardo out his hands up, urging everyone to settle down.

"Ya, why don't you listen to fearless, Kala?" Raphael hissed.

Donatello glared at his older brother and stepped forward. "Raph seriously you need to- wait, why do you two smell like alcohol?"

Raphael and Michelangelo exchanged worried looks. That was one thing neither of them had thought off. They slipped Leonardo's ID into his wallet, which had been left in the car. If Yoshi discovered that the ID had been taken, Leo would be the one in trouble, not Raph and Mikey.

"Did you two go out drinking?" Leonardo could feel anger boiling in veins, and Karai could clearly see it, as she wrapped her arms around him protectively, holding him back.

"Yes, we did. Mikey needed something to keep his mind off your guys' harsh words and I gave it to him. If I'm such a bad guy for that then throw me in jail. But what I did is nothing compared to all of your words." Raphael's emerald orbs narrowed at the eldest of the quadruplets, staring him down.

"Seriously, Raph? You went out and drank, with Michelangelo?! Why the hell do you two always have to ruin everything?!"

Raphael threw his hands up in the air offensively. "Oh really? We're the ones who ruin everything? What about you and your girlfriend? In case you've forgotten, you two have caused more stress than anything since moving in after your little 'incident.' Fighting non stop, buying a dog, constantly breaking laws. One of these days you two are gonna wind up in jail and no one's gonna bail ya out." Raphael taunted, glaring at the twosome in front of him.

"You leave Karai out of this!"

"Right, of course. But then there's Donnie-boy over here. Mr. Sensitive, the workaholic. Tell me, Don, when was the last time me and you sat down and had a conversation that didn't surround work or school or finances or trips? When was the last time you hung out with Mikey? When was the last time you helped me fix my motorcycle and them joked around with me afterwards? When was the last time you sparred with Leo, just for fun? But above all, when was the last time you told April you loved her?" Raphael knew how to break people, and that's exactly what he intended on doing.

Donatello, offended, took a few steps back, standing behind Leo and Karai. April and Mons sat off to the side, watching this all play out.

Raphael now turned to Kala, the last wrongdoer who hurt Mikey today. "And finally, Kala. The girl who claims to love my little brother. But do you really? Are you using him for something? Something you're not receiving as you hoped? Is that why you're so impatient with him? Is that why you're constantly attacking him?" Kala sobbed, tears raining down from her eyes faster than ever. No, she loved Mikey, she wasn't using him, she just impatient.

"Raphael, stop it! Your drunk you need to calm down." Mona stepped towards her boyfriend. She urged him to settle, she hated to see him this angry.

"But that's just it, Mona, I'm not drunk. I had two bottles of beer, same with Mikey. Two small little bottles. I am not drunk, I'm in complete control of my emotions and this is what I'm doing, not the alcohol." Raphael spinners slowly, getting a good look at everyone in the room. "Today, a soul was crushed. Words were spat at it, making it feel worthless and unwanted. Making it believe that he was a burden to his family and friends. That soul is Mikey, and his taunters are you! Do you want to hurt him? Was it an accident, or on purpose? Are you going to apologize, or punish him further? Are you going to be the hero or the villain?"

Raphael dared to question the choices of his loved ones.

At this moment, the family was split in half, a quaking ripple sending a crack between everyone.

It was Raph, Mona, April, and Mikey versus Kala, Leo, Karai, and Donnie. Nothing was as it should be, and that would cause for complications at tomorrow's wedding. Complications that could mean the end of a family that was once so beautiful.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved them! I hope everyone's enjoying the NC trip so far. On a side note, my dear friend made us a beautiful cover for this story! Yay. If you want to see more of her beautiful artwork, check her out on Devianart. Her name is Nightcore-Reality, and she is an amazing artist. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

Michelangelo Pov

Light seeps in though the peek between my eyelids, letting the world come into view for the first time today. The second my eyes are open, I want to shut them immediately, as my head pounds rapidly. I let out a faint grown at the sudden pain.

Turning on my side, I expect to see Kala sleeping beside me. So, when she's not there, my heart snaps clean in half.

Kala..

That's when I realize where I am; in the top bunk in Jake's room. He slept under me, snoring as he did so. But the sound is no longer filling the room, so I make the assumption that he's downstairs, leaving me alone.

Sighing, I sit up and look around the room. It's then that I notice the tear stains on my pillow, and my puffy eyes. A single salty drop dripss down from my baby blue eyes, cleansing my sinful soul.

I squeeze my eyes shut as I recall the wretched memories of yesternight. Yelling, screaming, fighting. Threats, anger, hatred. Sadness, humiliation, hurt. The bitter taste of those emotions lingers on my tongue, and I can't help but scowl at the sour memory.

Visions of Raphael telling Kala off, her scrambling to this house, Donnie attempting to whisk April away, and her fighting him. Leonardo punching Raphael square in the jaw, Mona shoving Karai, Karai scratching Mona.

It all happened so fast. One second me and Raphael were happily drinking, and the next second everyone was on each other, me having nothing to do but sit on the floor in a ball.

If I concentrate hard enough, I can still feel the aching pain of my own nails digging into my head, clawing at my dry skin as I held back a tsunami of tears. My knees pressed against my screaming chest as I leaned back against the wall.

My body shook like an earthquake as I kept myself from fainting. I could barely control myself as I began hyperventilating, rocking back and forth, shaking my head wildly like a monster torn between two worlds. I had become Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, there was no longer a barrier dividing Sanity and Insanity, it was now the same thing, I couldn't tell them apart.

How horrible it is, to awaken to such a beautiful morning, in such a peaceful environment, only to have it rained on by inferior memories. And even worse, to have that horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach, urging you to realize that it's all your fault...

Everyone would be better off without me. No more screw-up-everything Mikey, no more annoying-pest baby brother. No one to infuriate my brothers. No one to tick Kala off. How nice that world would be. They'd all be so happy without me.

All these years I've been doing everything in my power to make sure my brothers are happy, and even that hasn't done any good. Now I'm opening up my eyes though, and realizing that maybe all of this time l I had to do was disappear.

Of course, I can't do that. Not right now. Today is the wedding day, I have to be here for my dad.

I hop down from the bunk bed, landing perfectly on my feet. I grab my phone and when I click it on, my eyes widen at the time. 10:40. That's the latest I've slept in all summer. I must be the last one to wake up, and I wouldn't be all that surprised if breakfast was over with and everyone was in the pool. If there even is breakfast.

Ever since we met April and started bringing food to us, I've been the family cook. Everyone relies on me to make breakfast and lunch and dinner, never doing anything themselves.

I'm the one who makes sure that my family gets the nutrients they need. Donnie won't eat if we don't make him, and I'm the only one who does. I guess they need me for that. That's one reason I can't leave, I guess. Though, it's not much in compare to the millions of reasons I'm unneeded. Still, it's something.

After dressing, I leave the room and head downstairs. I linger at the bottom of the steps, observing everyone's activities before joining them.

My father and mother sit together at the table, his arm draped over her shoulder, her fingers laced with his. Jake sits across from them, with Kala at his side. She stabs at her food, seemingly disinterested in the nutrients. Her sorrowful expression tears my heart into two, making me wanna get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness. I'll never do that, though. Me and my brothers were raised not to beg, it's a sign of dishonor. I can't make myself look like a fool in front of everyone, not when everyone else is so distracted with their own lives and problems. Mine is just the smallest fish in the pond.

Donatello sits on the couch, sipping what looks like a fresh mug of raw, black coffee while watching the Yankees pre game on tv. I've never quite understood how my brother can harvest the stomach to drink black coffee without any sweeteners or milk, but he does. And on a normal day, Donnie drinks about four to five cups. We—me—are always lecturing him about the dangers of caffeine overdoses, but he doesn't seem to care. Am I failing him when I heave a sigh of defeat and pour him another round of Coffee? Or am I simply giving in? Even that's horrible, because I'm letting him poison himself.

I allow myself to smile when my eyes wander over to April, stacking another few pancakes onto an already tall pile. Usually, that tower would be wolfed down quickly. When I make breakfast, no matter where we are, or who's there, I have to work at high speeds, restocking the pancakes and adding more bacon to the plate just so no one will complain about not getting their share. Now, though, it's as if no one has an appetite at all.

My parents and Jake don't know what happened last night, so when I walk straight past my girlfriend and over to my brother's, alarms must go off in their heads.

I slide onto the stool beside the one April just sat down on, taking a sip of the orange juice she poured me. "Thanks April." I say with a small smile.

My friend returns the gesture, setting two hotcakes on my plate. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" April's words are sketchy, and they paint a vivid painting of what our conversation really is.

Neither of us are talking about breakfast, but instead last night.

After the fight faded into nothing but cold shoulders, April walked me back over to this house. Donatello was ahead of us, and went straight up to his bedroom. Just before we walked into the house, April took me into a warm embrace.

Completely stripping myself of mine and my brothers uptight rule of not looking vulnerable, I allowed myself to cry into April's offered shoulder, burying my woeful face in the crook of her neck. Her long, orange locks were straight and let down, tickling my nose when I went to pull back. April wouldn't let me, though, because she wanted me to cry my eyes dry. I obeyed, and we didn't go inside until my river of sorrow had evaporated, dispersing into the air we breathe.

Now, we eat in silence, enjoying each other's company. We'll always be here for each other, even when times are rough.

I can feel angered eyes burning into the back of my skull; Donatello's.

Burgundy eyes filled with a rage that burns as quick as fuel, staring me down with as much hatred as Satan. My arms shake as I try to ignore the feeling.

Donnie...

He's supposed to be my best friend. And Leo is supposed to be Raph's. Mona and Karai are supposed to get along, as well as Kala and April. Everything is going downhill, though.

Sides are switched, an earthquake created a firm barrier, splitting our family in two. War is on the rising, one which walls are built between the family.

Brother turns on brother until there is nothing left but the ashes of the fallen. They think I'm stupid, that I'm oblivious to what goes on around me. Hell, are they wrong, because I'm already one step ahead of the game.

Raphael Pov

My long fingers struggle against my tie as I attempt at wrapping it neatly around my neck. I've been at this for who knows how long, and I've gotten absolutely nowhere.

Tearing the tie off of me, I throw it to the ground and stomp on it. Fury exhales through my flared nostrils. I can practically feel my veins popping out of my head.

Rage courses through my veins as I try to hold back a storm like howl, and I'm able to downgrade it to low, hardy growl that sends vibrating ripples throughout my vocal cords and throat.

Suddenly, I'm no longer alone in the stuffy bedroom, as Mona walks out of the bathroom. Her appearance sent me into a frozen state of shock. Her marvelous body silenced my hissing demons, calming me down immediately.

Mona's dress is candy red, hugging her body tightly. In the front, the hems reach just above her knee, while it dips down in the back, hitting past her knees, half way down her calves. A white belt is clasped at her waist, it's leathery strings braiding together in the most exquisite way. White sandals are worn on her feet, and her toes broadcast a bright red polish, identical to those on her long fingernails. Tawny hair curled, a white head band with a stringy bow goes perfectly in her hair. Her makeup is simple, as usual. She knows she's beautiful without layers upon layers of it. I taught her that.

"Mona..." I was speechless. What to say? What to think? I didn't know how to process this, she's so beautiful, so perfect. And she's mine.

My girlfriend twirled, the skirt of her dress spiraling in the air. Red laces chase after her, dancing with her smooth and curvy edges. I smile, my heart melting.

Ever since Mona and I got back together, we've been closer than ever. It was amazing, being able to hold her in my arms again after a four months break. During that time apart, I felt like I was missing something, like a part of me was gone. And I don't think I really noticed that I missed—and needed—Mona. I thought we were over. But..we weren't.

As soon as I had awoken from my faint, after being shot in the arm, I'd begged for Mona. Yes, begged.

I completely ignored the pain, refusing to listen to the doctors until she was with me. I knew she was out in the waiting room, becoming more and more apprehensive by the second as she waited for the news of my finery.

I recall hearing her scream my name, just before everything went black as the lurching pain of the bullet wound consumed me, sending me into an unconscious state.

And, despite being asleep, I swear, I could feel Mona holding my hand as the ambulance drove us off, I could hear her sobs and apologies, begging for forgiveness.

I guess we're even. We are the only two who know of each other's begging, and we keep those secrets to ourselves, holding them to our hearts as if they were inside jokes. Which, I suppose they could be. Perhaps.

I take as many steps forward as it takes to reach my Angel of a girlfriend, and I pull her into my arms, lonely from the absence of her heavenly body. "You are so beautiful." I don't even know how else to say it, any other words would be lies. She's not perfect, no. Believing someone is perfect in infatuation, knowing someone isn't and not caring is love.

They say love is blind, but I disagree. Infatuation is blind, love is all-seeing and accepting.

Love is seeing all of the flaws and blemishes and accepting them. Love is accepting the bad habits and mannerisms, and yet, working around them. Love is knowing all of the fears and insecurities, knowing your role is to comfort. Love is working through all of the challenging and painful times, whilst infatuation is fragile and will shatter when life is not perfect.

Love is strong, because it will mold you and your partner into your best selves. Love is the importance, meaning, even, of life. Without it..we'd all just be skin and bones.

Before we broke up, split apart, whichever your prefer, me and Mona were not in love, we were simply in a deep state of infatuation.

And the universe, not liking this, gave us a hand to which we must deal with; my bullet wound.

That brought us together, made us realize our love. Made us realize what love is.

After that, I no longer hated Karai, as I knew that hers and Leo's relationship really was love, nothing short of it.

Same with me and Mona.

My girlfriend caresses my face in her right hand, smiling up at me, as I'm nearly a head taller than her.

Mona's other hand breezes through my bristled hair, like a child walking through tall grasses. "Thank you, Raphael."

My lips are in the widest smile. Before I met Mona, my happiness seemed incapable. I was such an angry man, and I still am. I love Mona, not for the way she dances with my angels, but for the way she silences my demons. She brings out the best part of me. She is the best part of me. "Why Red? Your color is pink."

"Because your color is red." How nice it is to hear that. My girlfriend, the most pure, precious thing in the world, as perfect as a tiger lily, wrapped her outfit around me. I should return the favor, do something nice for her. And I will. Sometime soon, maybe when we get home. I'll take her somewhere, somewhere where it will be just us two, no one else, no distractions.

I lean down, as she does up, and pull her closer to me as our lips meet, dancing together in a wondrous way that still gives me butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

Obviously though, we're interrupted.

"Raph, Dad wants us over at the other house. He's gonna tell us who the best-man is." Leonardo speaks quickly, a revolted gleam in his sapphire eyes. He rushes away, seemingly disgusted by just the sight of me. Though we all agreed to keep our burning war in the water, for our own father's sake, I still can't help but glare at Leo and Karai every time I see them. They do the same to me and Mona, so I guess what's fair is fair.

"I'll help you put your tie on when you get back." Mona promises, her ice blue eyes staring deeply into mine.

Her warm hands rest on my chest now, as if she's ready to shove me away at any second. Why she hasn't, I'm surprised. She's only hurting herself when she's in a relationship with me. She's only causing damage to herself, not anyone else. To herself..

Leonardo's taunting words mock me as I stare down at Mona in panic. She notices, of course. She loves me...somehow.

"Hey, shh, calm down. You'll be fine. Even if you're dad doesn't choose you, you're still his son. If he chooses someone else it isn't because he doesn't love you, and even if he doesn't, I do, so don't forget that." Mona brings my hands to her lips, glancing up at me as she kisses them.

"Okay." Okay. Okay. What does that word mean? To be fine, perhaps. If so, that word is not me.

Maybe my brother was right to say all of those hurtful things only three short weeks ago.

Maybe I do just cause trouble to watch the world burn.

Maybe I am a hypocrite.

Maybe Mona is only getting herself when she kisses me with her fine lips.

Maybe I'm a hypocrite.

Or maybe, just maybe, I'm me.

Me; Raphael Hamato.

No Pov

Raphael met up with his three brothers in their Father's bedroom. All four teens were bursting with anticipation, though, Michelangelo and Donatello both knew that the competition was between Raphael and Leonardo. And deep down, they all knew Leo would win.

Still, that aching gut feeling didn't put a halt to Raphael's endless denials. He wanted, just once, to be the chosen one. He was sick and tired of always being second. When would he get the spotlight? Could tonight finally be it?

Michelangelo and Raphael looked out the window together. They gazed out at the beach, where Claire's family was setting up the wedding scene. The after party would be held at the house Claire's parents are staying in, which holds a gigantic pool and bar area on the deck.

Leonardo sat on the edge of the king bed, Donatello at his side. The former couldn't hold back his grin, he knew his father was going to chose him. He wasn't being cocky, he repeatedly told himself, he was just being reasonable.

Why wouldn't Yoshi chose his eldest son as best man? He chose him as leader, he's the most responsible of the quadruplets. He was also the most loyal, and the closest to his father. Leonardo thought he was being chosen, so if he wasn't, he'd be sent into a state of shock.

Yoshi walked into the bedroom, his tux in place, his hair combed back gently with the help of some moose. Jake stood behind him, becoming his shadow. He looked up to Yoshi just as his stepbrothers did.

"My sons, thank you for coming." Four anxious sets of eyes fell upon the groom, igniting an uncertain feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to hurt any of his sons, and he knew he wouldn't hurt the youngest two. It was another particular son that would take the news rather harshly. "After a long time of debating and meditating, I have finally made my decision."

Everyone held their breath, their hearts racing, and then skipping a beat or two when Yoshi makes the announcement.

Yoshi clears his throat. "Raphael, I have chosen you to be my best-man."

 **Woah, cliffhanger. What is everyone reaction going to be? Will tension increase? What will Leonardo do? Did Yoshi make the right decision, or was it a mistake? Stay tuned to find out. I'd like at least four reviews before next chapter, so please leave a review!**

 **Have a nice weekend,**

-RaphSai03


	14. Chapter 14

**Um hi everyone. So, thank you for the reviews last chapter, they were nice. I'm not really sure what to say. I only got two reviews and I feel like I should be getting more. Do you guys like this story? Should I discontinue it? Please leave reviews guys, it really helps. Enjoy.**

 **Raphael Pov**

I watch my father keenly as he walks through the door, his tux standing neatly, his hair combed back perfectly with a faint gleam to it as the moose reflected off the lights. Little Jake stood behind my father, like a looming shadow to which preached before it's figure. I sent my stepbrother a smile, which was returned kindly.

My emerald eyes couldn't help but glue themselves to my father as he straightened out his bow tie. I could tell by the sweat beads on his creased forehead that he was being pulled under his sanity level by anxiety, and I was certain that me and my brothers eager stares weren't helping.

Beside me, Michelangelo stood with clenched fists, gnawing on his upper lip carefully. Upon entering the house, he'd stopped me outside the door.

Placing his hands gently on each of my shoulders. My youngest brother looked deep into my eyes, those baby blue orbs vibrant with a sense of confidence and reassurance. It was hard to suppress a proud smile as I studied my brothers bold posture.

"I know that I'm not gonna be chosen, so, my money's on you." Gratitude warmed my body more than the beating sun, making me soften and flash the smile I was incapable of submerging. "Though, I think deep down we both know who's really gonna be chosen," the brightness in Michelangelo's eyes instantly darkened into a grim reminder of who's really the best. Comprehending this truth is like taking a hike through a dark, foggy forest in the dead of night. As you walk, owls and badgers and raccoons and sparrows all cry at you; Leonardo. He's the best of the best. Or so everyone claims.

As hurt as I was to hear this, I knew that Michelangelo was only being honest.

My smile fades a bit, turning into more of a sad smile.

Growing up, were raised to speak nothing but the truth. We all failed this test quickly.

Donatello has always had a bad habit of lying. I could often dig through his false words, scavenging around until I finally found the secret behind what he'd spoken. I'd done it all with my eyes. Why? Because me and Donatello are the only of us four who are blood related, we're twins. We have the same talent of lying, therefore, when I lied he found out the truth before anyone else. Sometimes we'd keep each other's secrets, a trade of sorts. I didn't tell on him if he didn't tell on me. It worked for a while, until someone else did a quick scavenge through.

Leonardo was never very good at lying. He had too many tells. Wandering eyes, biting his lips, moving his tongue around inside his mouth. There are plenty more, but these are the ones he still has.

But Michelangelo..he never lies. Not unless it's absolutely necessary. Which is beautiful, because no one could ever tell when he was lying, because we all trusted him so much. If my life were to rest in someone's palm, I'd gladly set it in Mikey's.

"You're right, but still, we can't let that bring us down, can we? Come on, let's go inside," I'd said as I wrapped my arm around my baby brother's shoulder, guiding him into the house.

My hands begin to tremble in anticipation now. Who will get chosen? Leonardo, most definitely. But still, I can't suppress the desperate hope to finally be number one.

So, when my father opens his mouth to make the announcement, my heart skips a beat and I seemingly forget how to breathe. "Raphael, you have shown much kindness and respect this past year, despite the intense pressure put on you. You've always been there for this family, never failing us once. I'm proud to call you my son, Raphael, and I'm even prouder to announce you my best-man."

My eyes widen and it's like my lungs have been ripped out, all knowledge for anything and everything suddenly lost. I can't move. Me? Really, me? Me, Raphael Hamato, my father's best-man? I don't even know what to think.

"T-thank you." My voice cracks as if it's never been used before.

"You're welcome. Now, I must go finish with the final preparations. The ceremony starts in a half hour, I expect you four down there in twenty." I know that my father's just making excuses so he can get away from Leonardo's intense glare, and honestly, I don't blame him.

We're left alone once again, just me and my brothers.

Michelangelo slaps my back in a congratulating manner. "Congrats, dude!" I raise a fist, bumping it against Mikey's.

With a obviously forced grin, Donatello stares up at me. "Congratulations, Raphael. I best get going." He stands up and leaves, Mikey at his side. I recall Mikey telling me earlier that he was going to try to work things out for everyone, and I knew that's exactly what he was attempting to do now.

It's down to me and Leonardo now. Just the to of us, our rivalry soaking in the air we breathe, chilling the room that I once considered warm. Why is a glare such a deadly thing?, I wonder as I stare into Leonardo's. Answer: because it comes from deep within the caverns of the soul to which its delivered from. That hatred inside my brother's soul burns with a blaze of glory, it's coals lit with frustration until the fire is tickling his eyes, and that is when I see it. The demons that lurk inside are made from his loss, and so they pay me a visit.

I know that a conversation is on the rise, one which will involve lashing out, the complete opposite of the calm I'd prefer. Oh well, though, I guess we don't always get what we like.

"Stop," Leonardo's voice is low and threatening, with a growl tossed into the mix. I'm startled by this voice. This isn't the side of Leonardo I'm particularly familiar with. In fact, in sure that my serene side is as foreign to my brother as this is to me. At the moment, the tables have been turned, our roles reversed. How peculiar, isn't it?

I raise an eyebrow, glancing around out of the corner of my eyes, as if I'm looking for a way to respond. "Um, stop what?" My hands slide into the front pockets of my dress pants, my form becoming more and more relaxed as Leonardo's becomes more and more turbulent.

"Being cocky," Leo stands, taking a step forward, inching closer to me. "Staring at me with those eyes of satisfaction, all because you were chosen instead of me. I don't know why I'm not the best-man, but one thing is for sure, you do not deserve that role."

Startle makes me take a step back, and my eyes widen. What the hell? "I'm not being fucking cocky, Leo, I'm just as surprised as you are."

Leonardo scoffs, his face as dark as the look in his sapphire eyes. "Oh, don't even pretend. I know that you tricked Father into choosing you, there's no way he'd just choose you."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You need to calm down! I'm the best-man, not you, and that was Dad's choice, not mine. So quit being so dramatic and suck it up. And if you can't do it for yourself, then at least do it for our Father," I'm surprised by how steady and fluent my voice is, I'm not lashing out, not yelling. I'm the complete opposite of who I usually am, and I don't know if I should be happy or upset about it.

"You're such a bitch, Raphael, rubbing it in like I have no feelings. I've done nothing but good for this family, I deserve this role far more than you."

Call me an asshole, but i have to disagree completely with him on that one. I'm the better one. Call me the better evil, I don't care. After all, both of us do know how to lie, cheat, and steal all while getting away with it.

From my mouth escapes a loud, hardy laugh, booming dramatically, shattering the silence like glass. "You've done nothing but good for this family? You've caused more trouble just in the past year than any of us have our whole lives!" I throw my arms up in the air as I bark at my older brother.

"Oh really? Well what the hell have I done, Raphael!?"

"Hm..lets see, where should I begin? Oh, I know. How about how you started dating the Shredder's daughter? Or how you impregnated the Shredder's daughter? Or perhaps how you told your own father that you hated him and then you moved out?" Leonardo opens his mouth to object, but I raise a hand. I ain't finished yet. "But that's not all you've done. You just had to ignore the constant warnings you received, diving deep into this relationship with Karai until you were too in love with her to even see out of your own eyes rather than your heart. So, the Shredder attacks and you leave your fiancé at the hands of him. What did he do, Leo, huh? What did the Shredder do to Karai?"

Leonardo snarls at me, his clenched teeth baring. He looks like a wolf, the way his teeth show, the way his lips curl in rage. And his eyes, oh his eyes. They're narrowed into the tiniest slits, only the smallest sliver of blue can be seen between his eyelids. "Shut. UP!" He bellows.

But I ignore. I must break him, I must show him who's boss.

As quickly as it began, it was lost. My calm was whisked away by a storm of pure hatred. And with only that feeding me, I roar like the lion dwelling in my soul, "HE KILLED YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER, LEONARDO! How did you let that happen!? How could you just sit and watch as he plunged a blade deep into your fiancé's stomach!? You could've done somethin', but you didn't! If I were in your place I'd be holding Sakura-" Leonardo hisses at me,"Don't say her name," but I speak over him, too caught up in my ranting to pause and take a breath, "-right now! But guess what, I'm not you. Therefore, she's dead. And you, my friend, have to drown in the sorrow of loss, not me. Not me, not Donnie, not Mikey, not Dad. No one but you and your little stuck up fiancé." I frown at Leonardo, looking him up and down in the most judging way.

"Anyway, you two just moved yourselves into the penthouse, and boy, did that start a ruckus. Constantly fighting, constantly crying, constantly sending waves of trouble through the walls that divide our home from the outside world! You just couldn't calm down. It was one right after another, it still is. Still is and always will be. Because you just love to start shit, Leonardo. You just love picking fights."

I leave the room, walking with a pride filled skip to my step and the widest grin plastered on my face.

* * *

Chairs sit alongside each other, dozens of people sitting in them as they wait for the ceremony to begin. The sand has been raked for the occasion, and banners and balloons are strung together in perfection.

On the small, three foot tall stage, I stand beneath my father, talk and proud. I gaze out at the scene, watching the waves over lap each other. A blood orange sun dips over the horizon, quickly becoming one with the blue ocean that reflects its red rays. The sky has become a light shade of pink, but the further away from the sun, the bluer and bluer it gets until it's eventually black. Fluffy clouds with flat bottoms litter the sky, and tiny stared are appearing just north of us.

With a small smile on my face, I glance over at my father, who, too, is admiring the beauty of the beach at sunset.

"You nervous?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

My job right now is to be hard for my father, I mean, I'm the best-man, what else am I supposed to do? Besides giving the ceremonial speech, this is pretty much all I'm good for.

The speech, well, none of us really knew who the best-man would be so we all wrote one out and memorized it for the occasion. I will admits, it's a bummer Leonardo wasn't good enough to play the role of best-man, he wrote a pretty nice presentation. Sigh.

My Father glances down at me with a forced grin. "Couldn't be better," he says sarcastically.

Next to me, Mikey places a hand on my shoulder and leans his body forward so he can meet our father's eyes. "Don't worry Sensei, this is nothing to be afraid of! I mean, it's not like this is a life changing experience or anything."

I shoot my baby brother an are-you-kidding-me look, my emerald eyes narrowed.

Donatello heaves a frustrated sigh before exclaiming, "That's exactly what it is, Mikey!" I chuckle at his response.

Me and Donnie have always been almost too much alike. We're both sarcastic, impatient, we can roar like a lion yet be as calm as a river. We love proving people wrong, and love winning the fight. But I guess that's to be expected, after all, we are blood related, Donnie's tested our DNA.

The conversation came to a close when Leonardo stepped onto the platform, a bitter expression upon his handsome face. As he stomps up the three stairs, and walks to stand beside Donatello, he avoids eye contact with anyone, concentrating only on the ground beneath his trudging feet.

"You're late," I state in a blunt tone.

"Like you care. I'm sure you'd be happier if I hadn't showed up."

My father snaps his head over, and his dark brown eyes narrow at my older brother. "Leonardo, I am going to tell you exactly what I've always told Raphael. Anger is a dangerous ally, you must let it control you. As for your jealousy, let it wash over you, like river over stone." I smirk at Leonardo in a mocking way, recalling hundreds upon hundreds of memories of him making fun of me for my uncontrollable anger.

Rolling his eyes, Leo sighs, and his fists clench. "Whatever you, Father."

We all drop the subject and the silence returns. Other than the small-talk conversations carried into the air from the guests, the only sound is the howling waves. I focus on the soothing sound as I scan the crowd.

Mona sits beside April, the two of them talking with bright smiles on their faces. On the way down here, Mikey informed me that he'd talked things out with Donatello and they forgave each other. Our brother will be accompanying us at the after party. I'm assuming that Donnie and April made up, as he kissed her upon walking up here.

This basically leaves me feeling spiteful towards three people; Kala, Karai, and Leonardo. Two of these people I'd rather not be at war with, while the final, well, I'd like to rip their throat out to put it dully.

But, I won't cause any drama for the rest of the vacation, for my father's sake.

I allow my eyes to wander over to Leonardo, who locks gazes with me. We both give each other a faint not, promising one thing to each other.

 _Let's keep this torch underwater._

* * *

The champagne cools the glass I caress in my hand as I prepare myself to rise and speak. _Come on_ , my mind whispers, _it's just one little speech, five minutes out of your long lived life; you can do this_.

I can do this.

My legs bend and straighten, and I climb on top of my chair. Taking a spoon, I cling the silver wear against my glass delicately. Suddenly, almost too quickly, everyone silenced, fixating their attention on no other than myself.

I gulp.

 _I can do this._

 **Okay, so the speech and wedding party will be in the next chapter, when that will be posted I don't know. I've recorded very little reviews for this story, so I'm probably going to put this story on a few months hold unless I get five or more reviews on this chapter. I'm sorry for those of you who always review and enjoy this story, but I don't want to waste my time writing something only a few people enjoy.**

 **With that said, review and have a nice week.**

 **-RaphSai03**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews, they were amazing. One review I would like to respond to is Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors'. I do understand that there are people who are enjoying this story, and I know that you think it is unfair for me to consider ending this story because I'm not getting as many reviews as id like, but you have to look at things from my point of view. I currently have six stories in the process of being written, and of those six this is the story with the least amount of viewers. I've recently come to the conclusion that one of my stories is going to need to be deleted, as it's a struggle to manage so many stories while having school every day. I don't want to discontinue one of my more popular stories, so if I'm going to discontinue anything it may as well be mine. I do love this story, but I'm not going to spend so much time writing something that so little people appreciate. If you do snout this story, then please leave a review, I do not want to have to discontinue this. With all that said, enjoy and review.**

 **Raphael Pov**

I cling a spoon against my tall, filled to the top glass of icy chilled champagne. The beach falls silent, all except for the waves, roaring like lions of the Savannah. I take a deep breath as everyone's attention is quickly directed to me, making me feel nauseous. My stomach swims rapidly in a fast, unsettling way. I can feel the contents rising in my throat, but I shove it back down. No way am I going to mess this up. I have to hold myself together, do this right. For my father.

As if I'm pulling a string, my lips tighten together, rising into a smile.

It's show time.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" My voice booms, as if I'm holding microphone. The way my voice projects isn't even forced, I barely put any effort into it. Maybe that's because I'm used to yelling, though.

A chorus of responses flows like the ocean, flooding my ears like a current.

"Well I'm glad everyone's having as much fun as I am tonight." Taking one last deep breath, I roll into my speech in a less formal way than I'd planned, "Looking around I realize that they've obviously not given you enough to drink, considering you're all staring at me in such a solemn way." Laughs follow, and I smirk, confidence being filled to the brim of my existence

Towards the back of the crowd, my father grins at me, flashing the happiest expression as he wraps his arms around his bride.

"Nah, maybe that's a good thing. Not sure how we'd handle a group of drunk adults, but we'll worry about that later," I hop down from my chair and wink to the crowd.

My legs walk me around, leading me down pathways made by my listeners. Everyone looks so elegant and graceful here; and then there's Leonardo. Glaring me down as his fists clench the glass in his hand. It looks as if it will shatter at any second, like the peace in our family.

I remember when nothing could come between us Hamato's, we were closer than anything. No feud could ever start, and most certainly not grow large enough to send quaking ripples through our bond. We were indestructible.

And then high school happened.

Driven by the unpredictable promises of love, to have a perfect relationship; money, to never be broke; fame, to leave your name lingering on everyone's tongue in the most bittersweet way; and, finally, acceptance, to be brought into the world willingly.

We wanted that stuff so much, and finally got it.

All at once.

My father never taught us how to handle power, only how to fight the ones with too much.

Well, here we are now, with more power in the tips of our pinky finger's than the Shredder ever contained in his entire form.

So what now? Do we surrender our magic wands and brooms for what we had before? Or do we continue collecting the power we've become so dependent on, and watch slowly as we become eviler by the second?

Well the answer is quite simple, actually.

None of us are willing to go back to the life we had before, when we slept in the sewer tunnels, practically starving.

Therefore, we shall build up our, well, gift. And quietly, swiftly, kill each other off one by one with our harsh demeanors and hateful stares.

 **Leonardo Pov**

"Every day I wake up with a smile on my face, because I know that there won't be one second where I won't have my father's love and support. And now, I can have my Mother's as well..," as my asshole of a brother rambles on, I drown him out. His words mean nothing to me, they're complete rubbish, mere bullshit said to win the hearts of the crowd. Raphael really knows how to play people, I'll give him that much. Though, I'm not quite sure that's something to be proud of.

I shift my weight from my left foot to my right, and my eyes wander around impatiently.

I wonder how long he's going to keep talking for. I really need this alcohol in my system. Yes, I'm only permitted this one glass of sweet champagne, and it does only have the same amount of alcohol as a wine glass, but champagne gets you drunk faster. And that's exactly what I want; to forget everything for just one night.

The numbness alcohol gives me is perfection. In those moments of drunkness, I can't remember my problems or my fears. I only focus on the here and now. I'm finally allowed to let loose.

"So today, as we are joined for the wedding of Yoshi and Claire Hamato, I am beyond excited for my parents. Thank you." Those were his final lines? Hell, Mikey had a better closing than that written out.

In perfect synchronization, everyone lifts their glasses, holding them high in the air, reaching up to the sky.

Then once more, we all bring them done, again in perfect harmony. And we sip.

As the ice cold beverage slides down my throat, I heave a sigh of refreshment. With the liquid gulped down and the cup empty, I set it down, and wrap my arms around Karai.

Her back is turned to me, and she leans back as my buff arms surround her thin, delicate frame. I bury my head in her neck, inhaling her thick lilac scent.

"Hey there beautiful," I murmur softly into her clear skin.

Chuckling, Karai untangles herself from my grasp and grabs my hands in hers as she sits us down next to each other at a small table reserved for us and my brothers and their girlfriends. "You act as if we haven't been standing beside each other for fifteen minutes."

I smirk at my fiancé, completely ignoring what she just said. She looks so beautiful, with her eyebrow raised and a smile on her red lips. Not only did that fine grin look like candy, but they also tasted just as sweet.

With a mischievous gleam in my cobalt blue eyes, I bring Karai's small hands to my mouth. I press a soft kiss to each, and then drop them back down to rest upon my thighs. "I love you so much, Karai."

Karai's angelic laugh escapes into the open air. And in that moment, I swear, I wanted to freeze time and never have to worry about anything but her. She's so pure, so amazing. I love her. Karai is my world, nothing else matters but her. Nothing.

My brothers, they can burn. They're nothing but disrespectful assholes. They don't understand how much I've done for them, they don't know how heavy the burden of leadership is. And yet they make me feel worthless. Raphael said just today that it was my fault that my daughter is dead. He doesn't understand how much pressure is put on me each and everyday! He thinks that the world as as simple as cake, but it's not. It's stressful and unpredictable and wretched. If it weren't for me, my brothers would be dead. They owe their lives to me, but they're too scared to admit it.

Only one person in this world has always respected me, and that person is the one sitting before me. With her Amber eyes staring at me like an owls, and her short royal blue dress hugging her curvy body in a way so attractive that my heart melts at the sight. Karai's black and blonde hair has been curled and put into a high ponytail, a long strand let loose on either side of the bangs that hang over her forehead.

"I love you too..but is this champagne talking?" Why does she question my love for her? Why can't she just understand that she's the only thing on this shitty planet worth dying for, the only one worthy enough of life.

"Maybe," I whisper as I search her eyes, "but even if it is, that doesn't make me love you any less. You are perfect to me Karai. You are perfect and nothing else is."

She looks uncertain as she stares at me with a sad smile and raised eyebrows. Those orbs, the colors of honey, wander around the beach, avoiding me.

It annoys me, how she looks at herself like a piece of scum. What can I do to show her that she's worth more than gold?

I lift my hand to her chin, and move her head until she's facing me. We lock eyes, our gazes never shifting. Though, this stare is different than the rest. I'd be lying if I said it felt like time had stopped, because it wasn't like that. Not at all. It was more like tension has stunned us, freezing our rigid bodies.

"Karai, I love you, you do know that, don't you?" My brow furrows together in unison.

My fiancé's lips sink lower on her face, into a deep, painful looking frown. I glare at the frown. Hopefully she doesn't think it's directed at her.

"I do...but...I've kept a secret," her voice shakes in fear, and my eyes widen, to which she bites her lip. A secret? What kind? What could possibly be hiding behind Karai's luxurious smile?

"Tell me," I blurt. A little too sudden, perhaps, but I suppose that I'm a little desperate.

Karai brings my hands up to her mouth, and breathes in and out, warming my chilly fingers. "I will. When we're alone."

Then, she drops my hands, and grabs her champagne.

Bottoms up.

 **Michelangelo Pov**

We're all here, me and my three brothers and our girlfriends. Dad and Mom are floating through the crowd, thanking everyone for their congrats and thanking them for coming all the way from New York. Jake is sitting with his aunts and uncles and cousins. I suppose that they're my family too now, but I just can't seem to consider anyone other than my father and brothers—and maybe Claire and Jake—family. My brothers are my everything, I have no life without them. I wish they felt that same way towards me.

Looking around at this table, all seven of the teens surrounding me have a scowl on their face as they glare each other down. Don is on my side of the war now, leaving me only to be cross with Leo and Karai, and Kala.

Kala...

The one person I can never be mad at is the same person sending glares so sharp that they pierce my skull, cutting deep into my skin. She watches as I bleed from the pain of her strike, but doesn't do anything but stare further. Stab, stab, stab, stab stab stab stabstabstabstab!

Why me?

Why must I be the one in the center of this?

The blame pinned on me stings as much as the wound brought upon my knuckle this afternoon preparing lunch. It bled for a while, and has stung deeply ever since. The aftermath is always painful. Kinda like what happened last night.

Shaking my head, I clench my fists until they turn white. And even then, I don't stop. Even the feeling of numbness is heaven to what I'm feeling in my head.

I need to come clean, say I'm sorry. Apologizing may be hard, but it'll be worth it, even if they don't accept my words, at least I've had said it.

Right?

Clearing my throat, I glance around at my friends.

"Guys, I'm sorry," I come right on out and say it. No one should be afraid of words.

Everyone stops and stares at me questioningly. All eyebrows are furrowed, making everyone look more fierce, as if they're scowling at me. But these scowls have confusion mixed in with them. When I study their expressions, it makes me want to look in a mirror, as the stare at me like I've grown a second head.

"Yesterday was shit," no one should be afraid to speak their mind, "I was causing trouble with that damn crab, Kala, you stormed off on me; Leo, you called me a screwup; Donnie, you locked me in the fucking car! Raph, you took me out drinking and then came home and started this godforsaken war! April, you yelled at Donnie; Karai and Mona, you two were tearing each other apart; and Leonardo and Raphael, the words you shot at each other were harsher than any wound that could've been inflicted by the Shredder!" I have to pause to take a breath, I'm talking so quickly. "What are we, a family? Or enemies? I think we all know the answer to that."

Standing, I surprise both myself and everyone else, and the shock ignites with flames as I stop in front of Kala. With my arms outstretched, I grab her hands and yank her up. Kala places her delicate heads on the crease of my elbows, and I wrap my long arms around her waist.

Standing chest to chest, our faces only inches apart. Her eyes are wide as saucers, reflecting the stars in the sky. Within the reflection, I see a shorting star.

I wish she would only ever be mine.

"I can't stay mad at you any longer," I whisper just loud enough for her to hear. Then, I throw myself at her, and we plunge into a long, deep kiss.

* * *

Clothes lost to the floor, we lay beside each other. When Kala cuddles up to my side, I wrap an arm around her, pulling her closer.

I'm still panting, even after our, er, _activity_ has been finished. I close my eyes and smile. No one words can ever describe how amazing it felt to be that close to the girl I love the most.

Kala's position shifts, and I open my eyes to watch her lay her head up in my shoulder. Her fingers laced with mine on either side of our bodies. She heaves a long sigh as her eyes seal shut, and a grin creeps onto her lips.

I lean down and press a kiss to the crown of her head. "I wish you would only ever be mine," I murmur for Kala to hear within her last few seconds of wake.

And I, myself am drifting into a pleasant dreamland.

But just before I'm out for the day, a thought crosses my mind.

Never tell someone the wish you've made, because then, your wish will come out in a reverse affect.

Meaning, Kala won't only ever be mine.

My eyes shut.

Donatello Pov

I smile as I glance over at April. Sitting beside me, she looks out at the overlapping waves, just as one hits our feet. I scoot towards April and pull her closer to me, allowing her to rest her head upon my shoulder.

In the sand in front of us, April draws lightly with her index finger. A heart, with D+A within it. I smile, thinking back to the exact carving I'd made on my desk back at the lair. I had always hidden it neatly beneath my keyboard. It's still there, and still, no one knows of its existence other than me.

"I love you," I whisper softly.

April tilts her head up to stare me deeply in the eyes, her azure blue eyes. Her pink lips smile at me gracefully. I brush a piece of hair away from her face, giving me a clearer view of the beauty. "I love you, too, Donatello," the way she says my name melts my heart each and every time it's heard by my ears only. My blood pumps faster, my blood pressure spiking dramatically.

April cups my head in her hands and brings her soft lips to mine. Connecting, our lips move as swiftly as the breeze brushing past us, sending April's hair blowing.

When we pull apart, my eyes wander down to the heart and initials inside. Because of the wind, the A has transformed into a K, leaving a heart with D+K inside.

I wonder what it means. A sign, perhaps?

I shove the thought aside. Let's only worry on the here and now.

April.

 **Leonardo Pov**

The party ended later than expected. Michelangelo and Kala fled back to their house after the apology speech given by him. Donnie had taken April to the shore shortly after, where they stayed for quite some time.

Them four had it all made up, and I guess I'm not cross with Michelangelo any longer, just slightly annoyed.

Raphael is the only I'm still blazing with anger for. I didn't want to cause a scene, and he clearly didn't either, so we avoided each other as much as humanly possible. But still, any time our paths crossed, we glared so fiercely that it hurt.

My father noticed; obviously, considering he's so observant. At one point he'd been talking with me and Karai, and as my eyes scanned the area, my gaze had fallen upon my tempered brother, a gaze so deadly it sliced the peaceful conversation I had been indulged in in half. When I looked back to my father, he'd sent me a warning glance, one so cold I'd felt guilt rain over me.

At the end of the party me and Karai came back to the house, heading straight to our room for a conversation I was both eager and apprehensive to have. A secret be told.

I quickly switched my suit out for a pair of pajama pants, leaving my chest bare. I slumped down on the bed, watching Karai slip out of her dress and into a t-shirt and shorts.

Karai sat beside me, crossing her legs over each other. I laid back, propped up on my elbows. I stare up at Karai with a tilted head.

"So..you have something you want to tell me?" Karai's voice goes pale white and she heaves a sigh of defeat, nodding her head slowly.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I can tell that she's as terrified to tell me as I am to listen. But nonetheless, I must know.

"Yes," I answer simply.

With her hands resting on the comforter between her legs, she squeezes her eyes shut, jaw clenched. "Leo, I'm only with you because of my father."

I jolt upwards, going from relaxed to on edge faster than light. Sitting in my feet, knees bent, I lean forward, coming close to Karai. My hands find hers, and I grasp them tightly. "What?"

Karai's eyelids flutter open like a butterfly's wings, revealing those Amber orbs that I could stare at all day long. Sadly, I don't have the time to admire Karai's beauty, not when I have questions that need answering.

"It's a long story, you have to hear me out, don't jump to conclusions. Please," I shake my head at Karai's pleading, shaking voice. For once in our relationship, she looks scared. Fear consumes her, sucking the light from her eyes. My fiancé, Karai Oroku, the girl who would stand strong no matter what, is afraid. Right here in front of me.

I know that this is what I've been waiting for, this is my chance to calm her, to comfort her. I'd be lying if I said I weren't even the slightest bit excited.

"I would never. My heart is yours, as well as my ears." Karai's face grows dark with pain, and that's when I see the tears welling in her eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of," she murmurs."

"Karai, tell me what's going on."

She nods, and speaks.

"When my father left for Japan, he'd given me a task; find you and your family. It's just been announced that mutants were to be welcomed with open arms and a smile; no judgment. We knew you'd come to the surface, and we were right. Under the instructions of my father, I became your friend. That's all I was told to do. Be your friend, gain your trust. I was to find your lair and my father would send soldiers to New York. I'd then lead them into a battle when you were in your most vulnerable state.

"I was doing pretty good, it seemed. You trusted me quickly. I'd questioned why you did, and then the party happened. We kissed, if you do recall, and that's when I realized—you didn't just want me as a friend, you wanted more.

"So, I would play you on. When you confessed your love, I repeated your words. It wasn't until you became human for me that I truly started to love you. You have up your mutation for me, so we could have a normal relationship. You loved being a turtle, and yet you through it away.

"I thought about you all night after that. Admiring the painting and flowers you'd given me in favor of your love. You really did see good in me, you really wanted to be with me. I'd called up my father and fed him lies. I made him believe that you and your brothers and father fled the city, moved to someplace up state. He seemed to believe me, but he still checked in every so often," Karai reached her hand up, trailing her long, cold fingers over my chest. "I do promise though, we aren't fake. I really started loving you when I found out I was pregnant with yours. I wanted an abortion, you wanted all but that. That child was us, ours, and you wanted it more than anything. And I guess that a small part of me did to. Of course, we didn't get what we wanted in the end..."

Karai's mascara runs down her face as tears flee her eyes.

How broken she looks right now, how impaled (too soon?).

I wrap her in my arms, and pull her against me. I lay back down, her head on my chest, her tears wetting my skin. Hand rubbing her back, my eyes close as I inhale the words spoken to me.

"Are you going to breakup with me now?" Karai's voice squeaks, cracking as if she'd never before spoken.

"Never," I hiss scoldingly. "I love you, nothing will ever change that. Nothing."

I bring my lips to the crown of her head, just as weave of hiccups over comes her.

We lay here for a while, me rubbing her back, until she's finally cried her eyes dry.

I fetch a cold, wet wash cloth, and use it to clean her face, ridding her beautiful cheeks of the makeup streaks.

When Karai looks as normal as before, we pull the blankets over our head, and lay inches apart, sharing the stuffy air that surrounds us.

"Will you sing to me?"

I don't bother suppressing my smile, I just, well, sing.

"Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away some how."

Karai takes the next line, her fingers trailing over my lips. "One step closer."

Together, we whisper the chorus, sounding so beautiful together that even the Angels would be jealous.

"I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. And I'll love you for a thousand more."

Silence surrounds, neither of us willing to move forward with the love song. Though, Karai does ask me a final question before calling it a night.

"Will you love me for a thousand years?"

"Mhmm. I'll never stop calling you mine." I press one final kiss to her lips, and our eyes shut, sending us into a deep, peaceful sleep, our arms still holding onto each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I loved reading them, as usual. I did get a review asking if the songs mentioned throughout this story are written by me, and I would like to answer that with one plain, simple word; no. Unfortunately I'm not creative enough to write songs that actually sound good, so I use real songs! Hope that cleared up an confusion there. Now, enjoy and review!**

 **Leonardo Pov**

I burst through the front door, my fingers laced with Karai's delicately, our puppy following her through the door. My brothers and parents trail behind us, but my mind seems to forget about them, only thinking about Karai.

My thump up the stairs rather loudly, but I don't care. I run to my bedroom, where I throw my bag against the wall and collapse down onto my memory foam mattress. Seconds later, Karai's Joy-filled figure is laying beside me, grinning wildly. "We're home," her hushed voice whispers delicately.

She lays on my right arm, my hand rubbing her back lightly in a soothing gesture. My opposite my rests carefully on my lover's curvy hip.

Karai's fingers comb through my jet black hair seductively, the gleam in her Amber eyes making my heart melt into a puddle.

"I know. We can finally be alone now," I murmur softly before leaning closer and pressing my lips to her forehead.

When I drift back, Karai's eyes are closed, her red lips pursed together, making her look troubled. Confused, I raise an eyebrow.

My hand lifts away from her hip, and instead to her cheek. "What's up?" I ask in concern.

Beautiful eyes fluttering open like the wings of a bird, Karai looks directly at me, locking my gaze in a long, cold stare. Her eyes seemed to have lost their light, now glazed over in a look of . . . worthlessness. Protectively, my fingers brush her face carefully, smoothing her black and blonde hair in a way of comfort.

"What I told you," Karai winces her gaze shifts away from me, over towards the doorway. Her eyes stay there for a while, before meeting me once more as she finishes her question, "Are you sure that you still love me? Even if . . . it was all fake at the beginning?"

I frown, a glare settling upon on my face. If I weren't as placid as I am, I might've slapped her, or at least deeply considered it.

In a scolding manner, I say, rather harshly, "Karai, quit it. I love you, no matter what. Now stop doubting this. Please."

My fiancé's posture seems to slump, and I can see her eyes welling with wet, glistening tears. "No, don't do this," I whisper exhaustedly.

"What do you want me to do, Leo?" That's when the tears fall, raining down like bombs on a lost-cause of a town. "I'm not good enough, I won't ever be good enough for you."

Shaking my head, I pull away and sit up, rubbing my long fingers through my messy hair. A wave of tiredness washes over me, leaving me with the wanting of sleep. Just a few more hours of wake and I'll be snuggled up to Karai beneath our warm comforter, our puppy laying at our feet. But until I can hold Karai securely in my arms I have to work things out with her.

Ever since Karai told me about how at the start of our relationship she was nothing but a pawn in her father's game, she's been doubting our relationship. She seems to have it in her mind that I hate her now and that I'm going to look at her differently than before.

No matter how many times I try to tell her that that's not the case, she doesn't believe me. It kills me inside to know that she questions my feelings towards her.

"Karai, don't say that. That's complete bullshit," my tone is rough and jagged at the edges, targeting the ends of my words like the cobalt blue mask I'd worn for a decade straight.

From behind me, I hear Karai shift, her feet thumping up atop the bed. She sniffles almost silently, giving me the thought that tears are already rolling down her face like a river through the rocky valleys of a mountain. "I'm sorry, Leo. I just- I don't see how a guy like you could ever love a girl like me."

I squeeze my eyelids together, completely blocking out everything from my sight. I can't do this, I can't live with myself when she's constantly inquiring me. What part of the words "I love you" does she not understand?

"Look, babe, I'm gonna tell you something, but you better listen the hell up because I'm not saying it twice," I pause for a second, giving Karai enough time to focus on me. "I love you. No matter what you say, no matter what you do. I wouldn't care if you tried to kill me; my heart would still be burning passionately for you. I need you in my life. I don't know how and I don't know why and I'm not sure how I feel about this, but nonetheless, I've become reliant upon you. I can't go forward without you by my side."

Silence meets my words, stirring around the room like a virus.

"But, why?" Karai's shallow words walk among the quiet like a fawn in the fields, slipping silently through the tall grasses as the sun seeps above the horizon.

I don't know how to answer this question and honestly I don't want to. How do you explain your love towards someone? Who should one explain their feelings? If you have reasons to love someone then you don't really love them. Because love doesn't come from the gestures they show towards you or the kisses they shower you with. Love is just . . . love. Plain and simple.

"I love you. Not because you make me happy, not because you make me feel special, not because you're the sweetest person ever . . . but because I just love you. And I don't need any reasons for that."

I sit up taller as Karai gets up and crawls towards me, embracing be from behind. Her arms curl around my waist, holding me tightly. I grip her hands firmly, my thumb massaging her palm gently.

"I'm not gonna lie Karai, I felt heartbroken when you first told me that it was all a lie in the beginning. But, then I realized that . . . it doesn't change a thing between us. You love me now and I love you, it's no longer a lie," as my words flow out of my mouth, strung together with elegancy, Karai buries her face in the back of my neck. Her long exhales warm my chilled skin, leaving me with that sensational feeling of safety. "I don't ever wanna loose you."

"Mmmm, I know you don't, baby. And I don't wanna loose you either." Karai's soft-as-silk voice coos at me as lace like as a ribbon tied to a little girls dress.

Unraveling my fiancé's arms from my middle, I move her so she's sitting beside me, and when she is, I lift her up and set her on my lap.

Facing me, her legs wrap around my torso and her arms drape around my neck. I cup her face in my hands, staring deeply into her golden eyes that shine as brightly as the sun. God, I can't get enough of her.

Closing my eyes, I lean forward, daring to break the distance that so willingly stands between us.

Not anymore, will it.

My mouth meets Karai's softly, and four our lips move together as swiftly and smoothly as the first sparrow at the crack of dawn.

She inches closer to me, her body pressing up against mine. She surrounds my every thought, no matter where I am she's always the beginning of my day and the end of my night. She's my all, my everything. Without her I'm just, well, Leonardo DaVinci Hamato.

I'm that boring, fifteen year old boy who wouldn't know how to disobey an order if the instruction manual hit him in the face.

I'm the leader who would rather spend his free time training and coming up with overly-strategic plans than having movie nights with my little brothers.

I'm the boy who hates breaking rules and would die before even considering my enemies daughter as a lover.

But ever since Karai, I'm not that boy.

She's molded me into something completely different than what I was before, shaping me into a new person.

Some might say I'm more vulnerable now, spilling my feelings out on the table like a deck of gambling chips. But I disagree. Upon starting my relationship with Karai, I didn't know what it was like to love. I thought that it was hugging your father before falling asleep for the night, or allowing your baby brother to snuggle up close to you after he wakes from a nightmare. I didn't understand that love wasn't that, but instead holding a most beautiful girl in your arms as she drifts into a peaceful slumber. Or pressing a kiss to the crown of your fiancé's head when she can't seem to stop the tears from streaming. Or better yet, when she whispers in your ear about the child you've impregnated her with.

That's what love is.

And because I met Karai, I know that.

So ya, she changed me.

So ya, were stupid, immature teenagers who don't know what the hell their doing.

So ya, were engaged at the ages of 17 and 18.

But that's okay. Because we need each other, we are reliant on each other. Nothing will ever change that, ever.

Against her fine lips, I murmur, almost incomprehensibly, "Tell me it's okay. Tell me I'll be alright."

Unhesitatingly, Karai jerks back, her eyes wide in surprise. Her fingers drift over my lips, feeling the rough edges and dryness of them. "Wha-?"

"Tell me," my voice comes out strong and forceful, completely abandoning its former state, "that everything is going to be okay."

"But, Leo, I don't know if everything will be good." My lips lift at the tips, in a small, heart flattering smile.

She doesn't wanna lie to me . . .

"No, but that's ok! I don't care if you know or not, I just, I need to hear you tell me that everything will be alright," biting my upper lip, eyes just barely open, I look to Karai in a sense of hope. Help, my stars calls out, I need you.

Nodding, Karai smiles back at me in the most saddest of ways. "Everything is gonna be okay, we're alright, Leonardo." Heaving a long, relieving sigh, I rest my forehead on hers and finally allow myself to relax. My eyes close as I stroke her baby soft skinned cheeks, inhaling her natural scent with such relief that I may as well be high on it.

She's said it, I'm going to be okay. We're going to be okay. Everything's gonna be alright.

That's all I needed to love forward.

"Thank you," I whisper. "Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews last chapter; although I only got two. I seriously feel like this story should be getting more reviews. Hm, hopefully more people will comment as the story progresses. Thank you, though, to those of you who do review, I really appreciate it. Well, enjoy and please please please review!**

 **Karai Pov**

Humming comes flooding softly into my ears, the sweet sound coming from the depths of my fiancé's throat. His large arms are wrapped tightly around my torso, holding me close against his warm body. My hands hold his where they meet at my middle, and my forearms overlap his.

Leonardo leans his forehead against the back of my neck. His steady breathing tickles my skin as it travels down the back of my shirt, leaving me with that sensational feeling I've grown to love.

I close my eyes and relax, releasing ever ounce of tension for my body all exhale. A moment of great clarity comes settling in, comforting me like the man who's arms curl around me like vines around a tree trunk.

Scooting back as much as I can, I push myself closer against Leonardo, forcing him to lift his head away from my neck. Instead, he buries his face in my hair, inhaling my scent in both a gentle and desperate fashion.

When I feel my back meet Leo's stomach and chest, I allow a small smile to form on my lips. "Hmmm," I murmur, the soft sound rumbling in the pits of my throat.

"I love you, babe," Leonardo mutters into my hair.

I grin, my eyes still closed. "I love you, too."

"Promise?" It amuses me how much our relationship means to him, and protective he is of it.

"I promise, Leo, I love you. More than anything in the world."

Leonardo's grip loosens and turns me around so I'm facing him. My back is now turned to our bedroom door and the bathroom door, my eyes set on his. Leo's fingers brush through my air, turning my messy curls into waves. "Good," he whispers in that soothing voice I find comfort in.

Playful and full of delight, I nuzzle up to Leonardo, burying my face in the crook of his neck. Not being able to see anything but darkness, I don't know that Raphael has entered the room until he speaks.

"Dad wants us all in the kitchen; he said to bring all of our ninja gear and weapons." I sit up and turn around, staring at my future brother in law in shock.

Beside me, Leonardo stands up, taking a few steps towards Raphael. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it must be important. He sounded pretty urgent when demanding me to fetch the two of you." Me and Leonardo exchange glances at his brother's remark.

"Are we the only ones?" I inquire, my voice dripping with confusion.

"All of us. Now, come on. I'll be waiting downstairs with everyone. Don't take your time," Raphael exits the room wearing his infamous scowl. Him and Leonardo never exactly made up after the party, it sad just shoved aside—like their many other arguments. Never solved, always lingering above their heads like storm clouds.

When we're alone once more, Leonardo heaves a long, heavy sigh. His right hand is placed on his hip, and the fingers of his left hand brush through his hair. Beautiful eyes closed, lips pursed, inhaling deeply, exhaling slowly; he looks tensed.

"What's wrong?" I ask with a tilted head.

Leonardo turns and looks at me. A slight smile lifts his wondrous lips as his gaze rests upon me.

My fiancé walks forward, stopping in front of me. His hands grab mine and squeeze tightly. Pulling me up and away from the mattress as comfortable as Leonardo's warm body, he wraps his arms around me, holding me against him. I breathe in, letting his natural aroma, allowing the sensational scent to fill my lungs and pollute my thoughts.

Leonardo's lips are beside me ear as he whispers, "I have a bad feeling about this."

My eyes narrow in shock as I snuggle closer to him. "Why so?" Then, after a pause, I stare, "He's your father, he won't do anything to hurt you." My own words have never stung my own tongue so much. The fact that I know that Leonardo's father loves him deeply is the exact reason why envy lies amongst the many feelings I hold towards my lover. My father has never showed me the slightest bit of affection, just the incident that took place this past summer is evidence enough that he dislikes me. Leonardo will never have to feel his father's burning rays of hate licking at his body as he tries but fails; and for that reason I am jealous.

"I know, but, I still feel like something bad's about to happen."

"Well, then let's go see what it is."

 **Raphael Pov**

Leonardo and Karai are the last to walk through the kitchen doors, and they do it with linked hands, holding their ninjutsu gear at their sides. Their strong posture is enough to tell me that whatever this is, they're as prepared as I am.

When the couple is seated, all eyes fall on my father. Four pairs of eager eyes demanding an explanation as to why we are here.

"Well, what's this about?" I bark impatiently.

My father shoots me a disapproving glare from across the table, but doesn't acknowledge my harsh words. "I've gathered you all here," um, wrong, I gathered everyone, you just say and waited, "to discuss your mild behavior in North Carolina."

In the chair next to me, Mikey shrinks back, a guilty gleam in his soft blue eyes.

But in the chair to my right is Karai, who sends me a glare that says, "this is your fault." To her, it is. I hate to speak out against Karai, but she needs to get her outta her ass and admit that her and Leonardo did shit in this too.

"Okay, so we had an argument, what's the big deal? It's all been sorted through, it's in the past. We can just forget about it," I state as if it were common sense. Which it is.

"No, we cannot just forget about it," my father stands up, pushing his chair away. He begins to pace, and that's when I know that the lecture is coming. "You all felt empty; annoyed; and frightened. So, overwhelmed by it all, you molded it into an emotion as fatal as death himself; anger.

"Hostility is not the way to go ambit things; I've always told Raphael that and it is about time I start mentioning it to you all. Anger is an illusion, something made up of real emotions. There is no such thing as anger."

"What are you saying? That we didn't get angry we just, well, got upset and turned it into anger?" Leave it to Leonardo to understand the meaning of our father's confusing words.

Father nods, "I've raised you boys to avoid vulnerability; and Karai, it seems that Saki has taught you the same. Because you all were diminished by sadness, you became afraid of appearing weak. This annoyed you much, and so you shoved everything aside and settled for hate."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, yeah, that makes sense. But what does that have to do anything to do with ninjutsu?" I ask, motioning to my equipment dumped in front of me.

"I was just getting to that," my father pauses both his talking and walking. He stops in front of his empty spot at the table and places his hands down. He leans forward, looking very intimidating as he looks around the table at me, Leo, Mikey and Karai. "Your ninja status has clouded your ability to express your emotions. I do understand that many teen this generation keep most things to themselves, but you four do it more than anyone could take account for. And, since I want nothing other than for you all to live normal lives, I am taking away all ninjutsu materials. Leonardo and Raphael, you are no longer going to be working at the dojo, either."

Silence fills the room as we all stare in shock. Give up ninjutsu? No way! It's my life. Ever since I was young I've been indulged in the art and it's one of the only things I've had patience for. Everything else I give up on, but not ninjutsu. I eat, breathe, and drink ninjutsu. It's as much as part of me as my arms and legs. It's as essential to me as my beating heart. I can't live without ninjutsu.

Suddenly, all at once, we're all screaming at my father as he takes our possessions.

"You can't do this, it isn't fair!" I bellow in violation.

"It is plenty fair, Raphael. Trust me, I just want what's best for you. And I know that this isn't it." My father stops for a second, looking around at us all with an expression of sorrow on his face. "I hope you know that this pains me as much as it does you, for I am giving up my skills as well. But ninjutsu is destructive; we've already lost so much because of it," when he says these truthful words, he looks right at Karai, and we all share is thoughts. Sakura.

"But, we've gained a lot from it, too!" Michelangelo points out excitedly. "Like, the world would be much more Kraangy if it weren't for us."

I smirk, agreeing with my baby brother's statement. Mikey has always been full of hope, much more than the rest of us. His optimistic spirit is the reason our family still has such a strong bond. If it weren't for him, we'd all be trapped in a cage of isolation. Mikey is the glue to the Hamato's.

"And we never would've met Casey or April," I add.

A faint smile on his face, Leonardo goes along with mine and Mikey's statements, placing on of his own to roam in the open air, "And I never would've met Karai."

"I would've been back in Japan assassinating innocents under the Shredder's influence if it weren't for your sons," Karai says with a disgrace-ridden tone. The part where she called him "Shredder" rather than "Father" only emphasizes her point.

"Donnie would never have created a retro-mutagen."

"We wouldn't be up here."

"Claire wouldn't be married to you and Jake would be fatherless."

"Actually, you'd all have died two years ago." Our shouts come to an abrupt halt as Karai makes a gruesome interjection. "Saki was planning your murder, Yoshi. He knew you were in New York this whole time, he had armies of soldiers tearing the city down in an attempt to find you. In was only a matter of time before he searched the sewers. If your boys didn't know ninjutsu...you'd all be dead."

My eyes widen in dismay. What-what was I hearing? Shredder was planning our murder? Well, our Father's murder.

"Dad, you can't take ninjutsu from us. It's the reason we are who we are; we can't go forth without it!" My pleading voice is astonishingly strong, filled to the top with confidence, overflowing with pride like smoke in a cauldron.

"Well, you'll just have to learn to function without it." His mind is set, this is it. Ninjutsu is gone.

Just before my father leaves, though, Leonardo asks the question that seemed to have slipped out of my mind. "What about Donnie?"

"Oh, I already have his stuff. He's the one who gave me the idea."

With that, he's gone.

With that, four resentful teens sit together in silence with curled lips and barring teeth.

With that, life as we've known it is over.

With that, everything goes black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Donatello Pov**

Cameras flash, people cheer. My fingers are weaved with April's as we walk to the entrance of the 4.5 star rating restaurant; Masa. It's a Japanese styled diner, complete with raw fish and foreign food that absolutely exquisite. The reviews are through the roof. The prices are so high, though, that only the rich can dine here. If it weren't for two small factors—me being a multimillionaire thanks to my findings; and the release of my retromutagen today—we would never get the privilege of even stepping foot in this place! My family owes their gratitude to me.

I smile and pull April closer as reporters film us and snap pictures.

"How did they know where you were gonna be?" April shouts of the roaring crowd.

"I said it on the news report!" I reply, still smiling and still waving.

The nearer we get to the door the more people there are. I drop April's hand and drape my arm around her side. I grab her hip and yank her against my body. I don't want anybody to touch her.

My family follows close behind in pairs. Mikey and Raph are behind me and April, the former shoving and the latter threatening. After them is Claire and my father. They both decided to have Jake sit this one out and stay at a friend's house for the night. My father was the one to make this decision. He'd pointed out to Claire that it was a high class Japanese diner, and Jake would have a very hard time selecting his meal. But that wasn't really why he insisted that his step son not come.

Father told me and my brothers—and I'm positive Leo told Karai—that while meditating this morning, he'd sensed a great danger. "Never let your guard down, an antagonist could be anywhere. It is best that we keep watch in our unfamiliar surroundings." To sum that up, he believes that something grave will take place tonight, and knows that Jake won't be able to take care of himself, unlike the rest of us.

I, though, don't believe that anything bad is going to happen tonight. I've worked day and night for the past 7 months for this day, and I am not going to let some poor thought out prediction ruin this. Tonight's my night.

 **Leonardo POV**

I dig my knife through my Kohada, dividing the sushi into a smaller bit. The scales from the fish-flesh shimmer under the light hanging over the table, and the fish sizzles against the hot white rice.

As I shove the food into my mouth, a tall women dressed in a uniform approaches our table. We all put down our silverware and drop our conversations immediately.

"Is there a Karai Oroku here?" The woman asks. She mispronounces my fiancée's name, but we all know what she means.

Slowly, and seemingly unsurely, Karai raises her right hand up for the women to see. Her left hand reaches for mine desperately. I take it and grip tight, massaging her palm in soothing circles to calm her nerves. "Right here."

The women nods and walks towards Karai. "This was dropped off for you," she says, dropping a box and sealed envelope in front of Karai.

Earthquakes shake my body up as I struggle to keep my cool as Karai releases my hand and reaches for the envelope. Silence weaves ropes around my breathless neck. I'm not the only one choking on anticipation, either. My brothers, parents, and April are all dead silent.

Karai clears her throat and reads the words printed on the note, "Karai, you and one other person will make it out of here alive. Choose wisely. Signed, your beloved father." The crack in my fiancée's voice sends chills rippling down my spine. Karai gasps as she catches the finish and tears moisten her amber eyes. I jerk forward, scooting her over and sharing her chair with her. My arms wrap protectively around her torso, and she whimpers as I bury my face in her black locks.

My family's eyes widen as they themselves take the time to process this dire news.

Raphael is the first to react. He stands up, pushing his chair back. His buff arm reaches forward and he snatches the box away from its place in front of Karai. Raph rips the top away, revealing two small gas masks. A fire burns in his eyes and his voice is loud as he practically yells, "Well? Why are we just sitting here? Only two people are making it out of here alive, who's it gonna be?" Considering we're in a private room reserved for our party only, I'm more carefree than usual with my little brother's obliviousness. No one's in here to hear him, so I don't care as much.

"Obviously Karai and I guess-" I'm cut off by Donatello, who's face is bright red with fury. "Wait, so just because her daddy sends her two masks it means she gets one?"

My jaw drops and eyes go wide as saucers. Did he just say that? "Of course she gets one, Donnie, are you fucking stupid?!" I demand harshly. "Karai is my fiancée and I will die if it means saving her life."

"Uh, Leo. . .," Mikey murmurs awkwardly.

"I know, poor choice of words. But my point still stands!"

Donatello rolls his eyes and stands up. His and Raphael's postures are so incredibly that it looks as if they're imitating each other. Their glares are both stone cold and their lips are pursed in a straight line. "She's the reason we're in this mess! If anyone should be getting out of here alive, it's me and April!"

Raphael's eyes widen in shock. His head whips around to face his blood brother in unison. "You and April? What makes you two so special?"

Donatello chuckles and answers so smoothly that he makes it sound as if this is the simplest thing in the world. "I'm running a multimillion dollar business and April is my girlfriend, we're worth more than all of you combined."

"Oh, I'll show you how much your worth when I shove this knife up your-" my father cuts off Raphael's threat. "We mustn't dispute over this difficulty. A unit divided is a unit of war; we cannot loose sight of who we are." Leave it to Dad to inspire you. His words are sewn together with elegancy, his thick Japanese accent whirling in a most ominous.

"So we're just gonna sit around talking calmly when we're on death's doorstep? What are we, hippies?" Raphael is beyond infuriated with this issue. Then, with a straight face, he states boldly, "Mikey gets one of them, he's the youngest, it's only fair."

Beside my hot headed brother, Michelangelo jolts up in objection. He stumbles as his tall legs struggle to balance his tall structure after sitting down for so long in a state of rest. "I'm not taking one of those gas masks if Raph, Leo, and Donnie don't get one as well. I can't live without you guys, you're my brothers. Someone else is just gonna have to take the second mask." The selflessness makes my little brother look strong and intimidating, emotions that don't appear in his stance very often.

Raphael clasps Mikey's hand and squeezes it. The act of comfort reminds me of the trembling form I'm holding in my arms. I hug Karai closer against my chest, my shirt muffling her whimpers. The broken girl in my arms isn't the one I'm used to seeing, and I can only imagine how incredibly damaged her heart must be for her to break down in front of everyone. Not that I blame her. Six of us are going to die tonight, only two will make it out alive. From what it looks like, those to people will be Karai and one other person. If she loves me as much as I love her, then she's not going to be able to let me die alone very easily. She'll be hard to convince, but I'll shove the mask on her if it means saving her life.

"Karai and April should get the masks. They're the girls here," Claire's suggestive voice is unexpected through all of this. She'd been so silent through all of this, I'd practically forgotten she was here at all.

Almost everyone nods their heads in agreement. Women first, that's the rule. It's rather obvious that my father and Claire won't be taking the masks. I can tell by the gear grinding in their minds that they only care about getting us out alive; they're both more than willing to give their lives for us.

But like I said, almost everyone nodded in agreement. The person that made that an almost is Donnie.

Donatello looks around in bewilderment, a fearful gleam in his burgundy eyes. "So what now?" He croaks. "We just sit around and wait to die?"

I nod, much to my dismay. Because there's nothing left to do.

Raphael hands Karai and April each a mask, which they grasp tightly in their hands. Against my chest, Karai's breaths warm my skin. A though occurs to me. Then many more follow until I'm drowning in a pit of my own realizations.

This is the last time I'll ever hold Karai in my arms.

After all of this, I'll never again hold her in a tight embrace as my fingers comb through her hair. I'll never again lay my head on her chest, just so I can listen to the soft thumping of her heart. I'll never kiss her goodnight and shut off the lights and bury my face in her neck. I'll never whisper "I love you" in the dawn of the morning when she's still half asleep. I'll never make love to her. Never crack a stupid joke only so I can smile as I listen to her burst into laughter. Never from mischievously as she playfully threatens me. Never shower with her. Never ride in the car with her. I'll never again stare at her as she looks out at the city we've learned to call home. Because this is the end.

I hug Karai closer to me, lovingly, heaving a long, exaggerated sigh. "Yes, Donnie, that's exactly what we do."

Tears begin to melt down my little brother's face as he accepts the vile truth. "But I don't want to die."

"And you think we do?" Raphael scoffs, a scowl playing on his face. "It doesn't matter what we want, it matters what we do."

Karai pulls away a bit, straightening her posture so she's not curled in a ball against my body. She sits on my lap, her arms wrapped around my torso. Her head rests on my shoulder as she intently watches the fur brewing within my family.

"Well, then let's do something. I say we get up off our asses, and walk the hell outta his place," sarcasm drips down from Donatello's teeth, leaking into the atmosphere. The words dance around me, flooding into my ears like cries for help.

How many times have I saved a life? All too many to count. How many times have I saved my family? More than I'd like to admit. How many times have I just barely made it out alive? An unreasonable amount.

I've stopped caring, I think. Perhaps that's why I'm sitting here limply, not bothering to hatch a plan that could save us all. For once, I'm hanging up my coat and leaving the rescues to the others. For once I'm going to sit and do what the bad guy has instructed.

"You know Saki," I begin with a dull tone, "he's most likely taken over the place, probably has the place loaded with his men. Hell, I'm sure there's a bunch standing right outside the door!"

"Well we can take them, we'll make it out-"

"Alive? Is that what you were gonna say?" I spit with raised eyebrows. "We don't have our weapons, Donnie. We're completely defenseless. Either way, whether we fight or not, we're going to die. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather die from a gas that'll end my life quickly than by bleeding out from a stab wound."

Donatello collapses down into his chair, his lips curled and teeth clenched as he holds his hands over his eyes in attempt to block out the world. His head shakes slightly, mimicking the trembling movement of the rest of his body.

April leaned over to hug him, holding his head against her chest. The soft movement of her lips tells me she's murmuring soothingly to him.

Turning my head, I meet Karai's glance. Our eyes lock. I shift so we're sitting beside each other, and I have a better view of her face.

I cup her cheek, and smile when she leans into my touch. "You okay?" I whisper. She shakes her head in response. Tears well in her eyes. "You're about to die," she says, those tears streaming down her cheeks, dragging her makeup with it, "I don't wanna live without you."

My lips quaver, my smile slowly fading into nothing but a memory. "I know, but you have to."

"No. No, I can give it to someone else and then we can die in each other's arms and-" I cut off Karai's pleas with a definite response. "Im sorry, but I can't let you die. You have so much to live for, I just know it. So I need you to take the mask, hold it over her lips, and not die." In a situation like this—one where you're about to lose your fiancé to death itself—what I just said may seem like a hell of a lot to ask. But Karai has to live.

"But I love you, and you won't be there for me." It pains me to see her like this; crying and pleading for me to let her die.

I lean towards her, resting my forehead on hers. "I know I won't, and that kills me inside. But you are beautiful and passionate and strong-willed, I just know that you'll find someone else to stand by your side. And one day, you'll get married to that person and you'll have beautiful babies together. You'll love them all so much, I'm sure of it. But that won't happen if you can't get through tonight. So, I need you to stay strong."

"But I want you. No one else. No one else even stands in comparison to you," Karai's lips move delicately against the air. Her fingers tangle in my hair, massaging my head comfortingly.

I smirk wildly as I say, "I know they don't."

She comes forward, closing the gap between us. Our lips move against each other's one last time; forever. When pull apart, we both whisper at the same exact moment, "I love you." That's when I realize the true meaning of those three words. They mean that you care for someone, and you will forever until the end of time. They mean caring and standing tall and proud next to the one you spoke to. They mean being more than willing to follow someone every step of the way.

Karai falls into my arms, nuzzling into my neck. Her warm breath makes the hairs on my skin stand up. I close my eyes as I inhale her scent deeply. This is it, this is exactly how I want to go. In her arms, loving her all the way.

Around the table, everyone just about sits in silence. April and Donnie talk in hushed voices. But my parents, Raphael, and Michelangelo all sit quietly, their heads down. Claire's and my Dad's hands are linked together.

Suddenly, the silence is broken as a high pitched hissing comes screaming out of the vents. "This is it," Donatello admits with a shaky voice. April and Karai lift their masks, and I get out three last words before everything is forever changed.

"I love you," I say, staring deeply into Karai's Amber eyes. But then something happens, something that wasn't according to plan.

April lunges across the table, shoving her mask on Mikey. Donnie screams, trying to hold her back. I can't hear anything, it's all muffled. I can feel the gas entering my system. But then it's not. Because Karai pushes her own mask against my lips. My eyes widen as she holds it there, a small smile on her lips. "I can't live without you."

Her last words hanging in the air, her eyes roll to the back of her head and she lolls to the side. Karai's body thumps to the floor loudly, just as everyone I've ever cared about slumps back in their chairs and onto the table with an echoing thud.

In that moment, I realize that I'm alone. My dad is dead. Claire is dead. April is dead. Donatello is dead. Raphael is dead.

Karai is dead.

And the worst part? The man who set the trap walks into the room, a pride-filled grin on his smug face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it when so many people take the time to leave a comment. Enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

 **Leonardo Pov**

I stare across the table at Michelangelo, who is holding Raphael in his arms. My baby brother's lips quiver as he fights back a waterfall of tears. Karai lays limp at my feet, and I bend down to grab her. My hands curl around her waist, lifting her off the ground and onto my lap. I caress her head in my left hand, the back of my right petting her cheek delicately. Hot, wear tears fall silently from my eyes. They are careful, moving in a smooth stream. They bend with my face, rushing over my cheekbones and hidden-away dimples. Finally, they are on my chin, where they drop down, landing on Karai's closed eyelid.

An echoing sob escapes my throat as realization dawns on me like the twelfth stroke of midnight. She's dead. Karai—my fiancée, my lover, my best friend, my happiness, the only one who I would ever want to be the mother of my children—is dead, and laying in my arms. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to keep the pain at bay. But, I can't. And I'm not surprised. Because the love of my life is lifeless in my arms. "I'm so sorry," I murmur softly.

I pull Karai upward, her body lifting more towards mine. Her head is pressed again my chest as I bury my face in her hair. "I love you," I whisper, my words droned out by the thickness of Karai's precious locks.

Tears drain from my eyes as memory upon memory upon memory comes flooding back into my mind, shining bright like the diamond engagement ring banded around Karai's finger. In an instant, I'm dragged back to our first kiss.

Shared atop the Byerly building, the place we've adopted as our own. The skies were bright, but not from stars. It was lit with the reflection of the city lights. Those lights ignited Karai's Amber eyes like a fire, the passion in her soul licking at me like flames.

"Sorry about Raph," I'd said in an apologetic voice, blushing deeply. My hand rubs the back of my neck, growing hot with embarrassment. All in a matter of five minutes had I tried to kiss Karai, Raphael shoved her to the ground, and I got into a mini-brawl with Raphael in front of the entire school. If she really had liked me before, she certainly hadn't then. And besides, I was a turtle.

Karai shrugged, a faint smile playing on her cherry lips. "It's fine, he did us a favor, anyhow."

Confused, I repeated her words, only with more confusion, "He did us a favor?"

"Yes. Because, I'd rather have this moment alone."

And in a split second, her lips are crashing into mine. She's a professional at this, I can tell by the way she tilts her head to get her lips at certain angles. The feeling is a sensation, her lower lip between mine, her top lip grazing the top of my own. Though, it isn't until her tongue comes slithering in like a snake that I'm taken to the point of desperation. My arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her onto my lap.

How much we'd trusted each other, even then. For her to willingly sit on my lap while my legs dangled over the edge of a building, that took pure confidence to allow. Even if she had only been with me at that time because her father's strict demands, she still had enough faith in me to not throw her over the edge. Not that I would. I was always in love with her, the only difference that day was that I was kissing her and holding her, dreaming of making love to her.

Of course, that comes later in our story. Halloween night, in her apartment. The dim lighting, the red wine that intoxicated me, spinning my head until I felt dizzy. The irresponsible action of not using protection—allowing Karai to impregnate—driven by the overpowering feeling of lust and need. I hadn't had the time to think about what could happen, I just went right now ahead. The breathtaking experience was just so . . . astonishing. Her body curved the most perfect ways, her breasts bulging against her thin form. If I think hard enough, I can hear her slick voice moaning my name as I pleasured the both of us. Funny, how one, itty-bitty night turned the next eight months into a hell of a ride.

Eight months. Yes, only eight. We only had another month to go when the incident occurred. Looking back, thinking of now, I realize that referring to it as the "incident" is like ignoring it. And, by ignoring it, we are all together isolating the thought of what we lost. Who we lost. Sakura.

Our baby daughter, never even born, was dead in a second. I'd never even got to hold her, never got to stare into her eyes. I often wonder what color they would be. Would she look like me, or her mother? I'll never know. Well, not in this life.

Karai is finding out now, in heaven.

This thought comes flying at me like a baseball bat, sending me into a state of pain and misery. It sucks me back into the real world, where Karai is limp in my arms.

Biting my lip, I sniffle, holding back a waterfall of tears. I brush a strand of hair back behind her ear, leaving her porcelain face broad and clear. The slightest smile forms on my lips as I eye her mouth, straight, and open slightly. God, what I would do to press mine against hers just one last time.

"Leo," I jolt up at Michelangelo's quiet call. He hovers over Raphael, holding our brother's hand in his. Mikey's index and middle fingers are placed on Raph's wrist. "He's breathing."

My eyes widen, shock coursing through my veins. No way.

I grab Karai's hand, checking her pulse. It's normal, and, sure enough, soft breaths come in and out of her nose. Inhale, exhale.

"Karai," I murmur, a smile playing on my lips. "You're alive."

"But not for long." The Shredder's deep voice comes booming as he enters the room. His one good eye glares menacingly at us, the arch of his eyebrows as they narrow is tall and pointed. The gauntlet on his left arm is unsheathed, revealing three Katana like blades. I gulp, instantly missing my swords.

"Shredder," I hiss between clenched teeth. My lips are curled, white teeth baring as my eyes narrow down to slits. I reach my hand behind me, fiddling over the table until my fingers grasp a knife. It's small, yet deadly. It'll be harder to make a move, I'll have to inch closer that usual to the Shredder with such a short weapon. But, nevertheless, it'll work.

Shredder studies my form immensely, his stare traveling up and down my body. "Leonardo," he states dully. Yet, the dullness of his voice is dangerous and frightening enough to send chills rippling down my spine. He eyes my hand as he says, "I see that you are still engaged to my daughter."

I snarl. How dare he call her his daughter. Karai is noble, honorable, strong. As well as pure, beautiful, and loving. A man like Saki has no right to refer to Karai as his child.

"She is not your daughter!" I bellow loud enough to rumble the chandeliers.

"Karai is as much my daughter as you are a freak."

Up until this moment, I'd completely forgotten about Mikey being here with us. But, as usual, he has an astonishing way of entering a fight.

My little brother leaps off of a chair, a pan swung back. "Never. Call. My brother. A FREAK!" Then, it's as if the world is in slow motion. Mikey lunges at Shredder, screaming a battle cry. The pan, still steaming, hits Shredder hard enough to send him flying backwards. The blow to the face startled the man. He growls as his helmet quivers, and lands on the floor with a grunt.

But Mikey isn't finished with him yet. He lands swiftly on the ground, looming over our enemy. The second Saki attempts to sit up, Mikey's pan is in his face. "That's for Shen!" He yells. My brother's voice is deep, and posture is strong. He looks like a real warrior, not that he didn't before. This is just, well, different. Before when we would fight Shredder, Mikey was more hopeful and, despite him wanting to kill us, was careful enough to not murder him, only injure him. Tonight, Mikey is the exact opposite. The look in his soft blue eyes as he repeatedly brings the pan down shows that he is ready to kill. "And this is for Miwa!"

"And this is for Sakura!"

I stop, I freeze. My brother's words ring through the air, sounding loud and harsh to my listening ears. Sakura. She's dead, because of Shredder. The man laying on the floor in front of me, barely conscious, is the reason for my suffering. Me and Karai fought for so many nights after our daughter's death, both depressed from our loss. We channeled our sadness into anger, taking it out on one another. Everything that has happened within the past few months leads back to Saki. I have to avenge my daughter, and I have to save Karai.

Gears turning rapidly in my head, a plan quickly begins to form. Spinning the knife in my hand, a slight smirk wounds its way onto my lips.

"Mikey!" I call out, walking over to my brother. Michelangelo halts, the pan clenched between his two fists. "I think our little friend has had enough don't you?"

Mikey opens his mouth to argue, but closes it again when he sees me kneel down in front of Shredder.

"You're lucky I didn't let my brother finish you," I whisper menacingly.

Oroku Saki narrows his eyes, staring at me with a fierce glare. "Get away from me, Kame."

I chuckle. "As you can see, I'm no longer a turtle."

"Once a mutant, always a mutant," he growls with a hiss between his teeth.

Behind me, Michelangelo slams his foot onto Shredders chest, keeping him pinned to the ground. "Once a bastard, always a bastard," my brother throws in my defense.

"If you're going to kill me," Shredder starts, eying my weapon, "make it fast, won't you? I'd hate for the police to become witness to my demise."

"Oh, we aren't going to kill you." Then, I place my blade over his throat. The tips hat barely punctures his skin; I let it sit where it'll send chills running down his spine. "We just wanna ask you a few questions."

"I am not afraid of your threats."

Ignoring his statement, I continue on with what I'd been saying. "Tell us what the antidote to the gas is, and we won't damage you. Well, permanently, anyhow."

"If you don't back away, so help me, I will-"

"What? Hurt me? Sit up so you can torment me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm holding a knife over your throat, therefore, if you move even the slightest bit, the blade will dig through your skin and we'll have no choice but to leave you here to die. So I'm going ask you once more, what is the antidote?"

"There is no antidote, the consumers will wake up when the poison wears off."

I'm not as satisfied as I could be with this response. I want My family awake now. I want Karai awake now.

"How long will it take?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Shredder demands with a snarl.

"You're the one who let it polute the atmosphere, not us," Mikey says with narrowed eyes.

Staring down at the form below me, I come to an understanding that Shredder isn't going to budge.

I stand up, removing the blade from where it sat above his neck. Mikey takes a step back, but still holds his pan in a way that he'll be ready to swing it.

"Leave," I say in a deep tone. Saki doesn't move, he looks up at me with eyes narrowed info slits. "Before I change my mind and decide to finish you," I add.

Shredder stands up in one swift movement. "Foot soldiers!" His low, scratchy voice calls out to his followers. Just before he leaves, he says, "I'll be back for my daughter, and when I come, there will be no survivors."

Then, with the night, he's gone, taking the threat with him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

 **Leonardo Pov**

Empty halls. Hushed voices. Buzzing machines. Disgusting food. Vending machines. White. Brightness. Chairs. Edginess. Fear. Darkness. Confusion. Curiosity. Anger. Hopefulness. Doubt.

I just described to you what being in this godforsaken hospital is like. My fingers twice and my body shakes as I hold Karai's hand, staring at her unconscious body from a bedside chair. I wish I could say she looks peaceful, but if be lying if I did. Because she looks from it.

With an oxygen mask over her mouth, and tubes slid into her arms, she looks unnatural. Not to mention her unkempt hair, greasy having not been washed in three weeks. Her makeup is off, leaving her face looking pale and, well, pure. She looks exactly how she should—no powder on her face, no curls in her hair—the only issue I have is those stupid fucking tubes. Sure, I understand what they're for. They pump nutrition into her veins so her body doesn't collapse in the defeat of life versus death. Secretly, I like to tell myself that Karai doesn't need a bunch of tubes running through her arms to annihilate death, because she's just that strong.

Nevertheless, here she is. Coma ridden. Stuck in the force field of her mind, unable to move or breathe on her own, just as she has been for the past three weeks. Three weeks.

She's not the only one. The others are in the same state. The others meaning: Raphael, Donatello, April, Dad, and Claire. Me and Mikey were the only ones who made it out in our regular state. Though, we do have a few scratches, gained during our fight with the Shredder. He's gone, yet we know where he is. He's hiding behind his soldiers in that makeshift lair of his, because he's too cowardly to come finish the fight.

I heard a sigh, leaning back in my chair. I can see the clock from where I'm at, and the time of night causes me to suppress yet another heave.

10:25.

In five minutes, I'll be asked to leave for the night, with the promise of coming back in the morning.

I bring Karai's hand to my lips, and press down. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, I promise," I murmur as I stand up. My eyes are stuck on her, filled with pain and misery. I shake my head. No, no stay positive, I instruct myself. "I love you, Karai, and I'll see you when you wake up."

* * *

Me and Mikey cross through the front door, indulged in silence. The house is quiet, just as it has been, and just as it remain until the others return home.

I hang my coat on the rack above the shoes, and walk over to the couch. Slumping, I lean my head back, and before I know it, Mikey's head is laying on my chest. I hug him, pulling him right against my body. The warmth the radiates off of him warms to an extent of relaxation.

"Hmm . . . what are we gonna do, Mike?"

"Nothing; there's nothing we can do but wait," Mikey murmurs against shirt.

I furrow my brow, but I don't argue. Maybe Mikey's right, and there is no cure. We just have to be patient.

"How are Raph and Donnie doing? The doctor give any updates?" When at the hospital, Mikey spends the majority of his time in Raph and Donnie's shared room, whilst I spend the day with Karai and April.

"They're good, breathing rates are still, well, about normal. Raphael is completely fine, Doctor said he should awaken any day now. But, Donnie's breathing is still at a slower pace. It's like he holds it all in for a second before exhaling," my little brother explains with a frown.

I shift to the side, Mikey falling into me more at my movement. "You know that Donnie's always had a differing breathing rate . . ."

"Yeah, Leo, of course I know. He's my brother," Michelangelo hisses. I pull away, staring at Mikey in utter shock at his ice cold voice. "I just-I dunno. I mean, I understand that Donnie has a strange breathing pattern, and the doctor said that he could've inhaled more gas then the rest of them because of that. Which, scares me, because, he may not wake up, Leo."

My eyes interlock with Mikey's, sapphire meeting sky like the clash of the ocean against the wind. Both roar with their own sense of resentment, one with passion—love, anger, regret, and determination—the other with aspiration—hopefulness, desire, bravery, faith. It pains me, like a stab to the chest, to know that little Michelangelo is looking up to me once more, for one more war, to save not only him but our brothers as well. Another day, we are on a different battlefield, one that differs completely from the rest. My baby brother—who has looked to me for protection since the beginning of time—expects me to get us all out alive. Little does he realize, despite his blue eyes wide with observation, that a few swings of my swords directed at the bad guys won't end this fight. Because the villain is seeping through my family's veins, poisoning their blood slowly to the point where oxygen won't make it through to their heart and they'll, well, surrender.

For the first time in my life, nothing I say, nothing I do, nothing I try, can help them make it out alive. They're on their own, deep within their minds. Their leader is trapped on the outside, screaming in agony because I've finally let the team down.

I don't say a word as I hug my knees to my chest and bury my face in them. My head shakes slightly. I try to deny the fact that I myself am ready to surrender, ready to leave this life behind just as the others, currently positioned in the hospital, may just do.

But Mikey, ever so optimistic, moves forth from that subject. On to the next one. "How are mom and dad?" Every day we switch off who goes and checks on them. Who's ever day it is will go into their room to get the update from the doctor twice. Today just so happened to be my dad, and I completely forgot about it.

"Oh, crap. Sorry, Mike, it must've slipped my mind," I turn my head, looking at him. But I still hold onto myself tightly, as if I'm the only person left in the world who cares for myself.

Mikey practically leaps off of the couch, flakes of anger and disbelief engulfing him. "You mean you forgot to check on our parents?! Leo, they're hearts could've given out or they're breathing rates could be dramatically low, or even, they could be dead, and we wouldn't know because your too selfish to get off your ass and get the goddamn update from the doctor!" His screams fill house, bouncing off of the furniture and burrowing in the walls, hidden there for the rest of eternity.

I pay no mind to my little brother's foul language. It's become quite common for him to speak like this since our family's hospital admission. His anger is a product of fear, which has been fueling Mikey for the past few weeks, controlling him, consuming him.

My legs fall off the couch, hitting the ground. I throw my hands in the air, eyes wide with disbelief. Then, I can't help it, I'm yelling, feeling more defensive "It was a simple mistake, Mikey!"

"SIMPLE MISTAKE MY ASS!" Mikey shouts, louder than the last outburst. He stomps his foot and heaves a heavy, frustrated sigh. "I just-I don't understand how you can be so selfish during such miserable times!" Mikey's voice is about as helpless as the look in his eyes. Defenseless, fearsome, and, looking so utterly defeated, I stare at my brother in confusion.

"Me? Selfish?" I demand. I can't seem to hold back the sarcastic chuckle that I oh-so want to suppress.

Mikey rolls his eyes, "You think you're so special, don't you? The favorite child, the ninja elite, the leader. The one who's engaged, who impregnated his girlfriend after two months of dating. Apparently, the way you see it, is that because of all of your . . . implications, you're better than us; unable to make mistakes, never doing anything wrong. When in reality, the only thing you do is screw shit up. With Karai. With Raph. With dad. With Donnie. With me."

I stand up, balling my hands into fists. "What are you trying to say," I demand with a hiss.

"That you're self-centered, and short sighted. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Well, yourself and Karai," Mikey corrects his error.

"That's a lie," I whisper. Although, I'm not sure who it's aimed at, myself or Mikey. Despite the vileness of his words, I know it's true. Lately Karai is the only person I care about. But that doesn't mean I don't live my brothers. "I care about you guys, all of you. You're my brothers, I couldn't just not care. Never." Once again, is this me reassuring myself or my baby brother?

"Of course, how could I forget? Because that's obviously why you don't visit them in the hospital, and why you only sit next to Karai, holding her hand and moping around all day. Silly me, mistaking your devotedness for disregard," Sarcasm drips down Mikey's words like slime, poisoning the formerly-calm atmosphere.

"Look, I'm sorry that I haven't exactly been there for Raph and Donnie, but Karai is my fiancée and I'm the only one she has left in the world. You don't understand how important it is that I stay with her."

"Oh, but I do, Leo. I get that you love Karai, and I respect that, but I seriously doubt you even know a thing that happened to either Raph or Donnie within the past year."

The words sting me like a bee, impaling me with toxins similar to the one suffocating my loved ones.

I raise an eyebrow, urging Mikey forward. "You know about Donnie's disorder?"

My jaw drops and I take a few steps forward. "What disorder?" I ask slowly.

"His autism."


	21. Chapter 21

**Leonardo Pov**

"Autism?" I repeat in disbelief, my eyes fixated on the ground as confusion sweeps over me like tsunami.

"Yeah, autism. His is a lower form of it, but it's still there." When I don't make a reply, Mikey adds more of an explanation, "That's the reason behind his on and off uncontrollable anger. And why he isolates himself, because he doesn't want us to know."

I sigh, frowning deeply. "I always thought the reason for his anger was because he was related to Raph."

"That's another thing," Mikey says with a furrowed brow and an unsure look plastered on his face, "Donnie only told Raph about it. I just know because I heard them talking late one night. Wanna guess why D didn't tell us?"

I narrow my eyes, staring immensely at the floor, the gears in my mind turning fast. "Because he trusts him more?"

"One more try."

My frown deepens as this becomes more puzzling by the second. It has to be that Donnie only told Raph because he trusts him more than us, the two are too alike for their own good. Their sarcasm, easy grasp on knowledge, even. Not to mention the fact that they're both—by far—the greatest liars and secret keepers. Perhaps that's why Donnie told Raph, because he needed to rant and knew that Raph would be the most promising option due to his ability to maintain information meant only for certain ears?

No, that can't be it. I know Donnie, he wouldn't play favorites like that. We're his brothers, he wouldn't pick and choose who to tell.

My eyes widen, as a jolt of realization shoots up my spine, hitting my brain with a blistering crack.

"Donnie and Raph are blood related, and we . . ," I trail off, not having the stomach to voice the next portion.

"And we aren't," Mikey finishes dully, his hands sliding into his pockets, "Me and you are just the outcasts."

"How did you . . ," I can barely speak; this is too much to inhale all at once.

"Shortly after we moved in me, Don, and Raph had a movie night down here, and I fell asleep halfway through the second movie. Sometime later I woke up and the tv was off, and Donnie and Raph were talking. I pretended to be asleep, not wanting to be shoved out of a conversation for the seventieth time. Anyway, Donnie seemed to have some secret and then Raph played the whole, 'I'm your blood relative, the only one you have, you can trust me more than anybody,' card and then D caved in but told him they should talk in the office in case someone came down."

"Well, what were they talking about?" I demand, wanting to know more, more, more.

"I don't know. It was too much for one night, I don't think I could've taken anymore," Mikey admits while rubbing his arm, shame written across his face.

"And how the hell do you think I feel?" I snap bitterly. My brother's eyes snap away from his feet and move upward, examining my face carefully. Nostrils flaring, teeth clenched and baring, eyes narrowed to slits. My breathing rates are exclusive as I inhale and exhale faster than ever.

"It isn't my fault you don't know shit, Leo!" Tears stain my baby brother's eyes. "You don't care about me. Or Raph or Donnie or Mom and Dad or Jake. All you care about his yourself your-"

"Say it, I dare you," I hiss before he can say the vile word in description of Karai.

"-bitch fiancée," he finishes rather proudly.

My face scrunches up, but I don't hurt him, for the sake of my dignity. What I do as an alternative is race up the stairs and into my bedroom. As the door slams shut, I can hear Mikey's high pitched scream of frustration, barely muffled by the pillow he holds against his mouth.

I turn to the wall, slamming my fist through the drywall. But my anger isn't gone yet. So I punch and punch and punch. All night. Until finally, my temper wares thin, the tantrum over, and I'm far too tired to do anything but crawl into bed, and lay my head on Karai's pillow, inhaling her scent as I drift into nothingness.


	22. Chapter 22

**Mona Pov**

His hair is soft against my fingers, his cheek firm as it leans into my hand. Tears well in my eyes, the sadness of the moment is enough the tear my already broken heart into a million shreds of tattered fabric. His eyes are sealed shut, and I long to stare deeply into those comforting emerald orbs once more, even if it's just a quick glance. I miss him so much.

My hands drift away from his face, and instead to his hands. I hold them in my own, imagining his fingers squeezing mine back. It's a sense of relief, the pretending, because the faintest of smiles creeps upon my lips, and I heave a long, heavy sigh.

Across the room, Mikey is talking to Donnie, reciting a story from when they were little. His words are barely audible, just a muffle, as he whispers the tale in an upbeat tone.

Focusing my attention away from my surroundings and back on Raphael, I open my mouth and begin to speak, not planning the words as they roll out of my mouth. "Hey Raphie-boy," I start, rubbing small circles on the backs of his hands, "it's kinda hard to keep a conversation going by myself, you know. So you better wake up soon, because we need to start making life plans." I chuckle softly, as in to reassure myself that I'm not crazy for talking to my unconscious boyfriend.

"I, um, started planning our wedding the other day. The colors'll be red and pink, for obvious reasons. We won't have that whole, 'grooms family, brides family' seating arrangement, everyone will sit together, because it's the day we unite two families. The wedding will be held in the woods, the area lit up by lanterns. Lightning bugs will fly around us as you slide the ring onto my finger, then I'll do the same for you. When the priest—wait, no we won't have a priest, not a professional one, anyway. We'll have a close friend wed us, like Casey. Anyway, when the signal is given, you'll lean forward and press your lips onto mine; and that'll be the start of us. Raphael and Mona Hamato."

Tears streaming down my face, and I bite my lip to keep from sobbing. "Raph, please wake up. Please, please, please." I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle my nose against his cheek.

His natural musk is the only thing I seem to my breathing, and mine must be the only thing he's breathing, too. A tear drops down off my face, and onto his nose.

We sit—I sit–like this for a long time. I no longer bother muffling my sobs. Suddenly, though, a loud sound comes shooting into my ear; an inhale. It's sharp and loud, and I jerk away out of shock. When my eyes fall upon Raphael, my heart skips a beat.

His eyes are wide open, staring at the ceiling as he catches his breath. "Raphael." I murmur. His head jerks down and to the side, and those beautiful, stunning and alluring eyes meet mine. "Mona."

He sits up quickly, leaning forward and grabbing my face. A hand on each cheek, he leans in, his lips smashing against mine so fast that I barely have time to register it all. The heat of the moment is so hot, it burns me, the flames licking at my fingers as I run then through his hair. My face is warm, and it only takes me a few seconds to kiss back. When I do, there's no sigh of us stopping anytime soon. We move swiftly together, our lips dancing. I want more than just a kiss—being kept apart for nearly a month was wretched and it feels as if we haven't touched in years—but I know I'll have to wait until he gets out of the hospital for any real action.

"He's awake!" I hear Mikey shout out as he scuttles towards us.

Raph pulls away, to my dismay, so he can embrace his baby brother. On the other side of the room, Donnie lets out a moan, indicating that he too, is awake.

 **Raphael Pov**

Mikey turns away, heading towards Donnie's bedside. Mona stays though, holding my hand tightly. Her eyes stay rested on mine, and I'm slowly becoming lost in an ice blue sea that smells of love and passion. Her face is red and blotchy, making it obvious that she's been crying. I reach up and wipe away a strayed tear, to which she smiles.

Neither of us say a word as doctors and nurses, followed by Casey and Leonardo, come filing into the room. I'm asked dozens of questions, and it seems as if I'm repeating my answers over and over again. My main focus through all of this is Mona, because I know that we both have a lot of filling in to be doing.

* * *

With the matter of three hours, dad, Claire, and April all managed to wake up. Who didn't, though, was Karai.

Me and Donnie were let out of the hospital around 9:30, having been the first to be released from our comas. The other three would be out by tomorrow morning.

Holding Mona's hand tightly, we stroll down the halls, her head rested on my shoulder, the widest smile on her face. Casey walks next to us, keeping up with the brisk pace we've set. Donatello informed us that he'd be staying behind as late as he could, so that he could be with April. "I'll catch a ride home with Leo and Mikey," he'd told us as we departed.

We reach the parking lot, and say a round of goodbyes to Casey, who'd be heading home for the night, while Mona was going to be sleeping over at the penthouse with me.

The two of us slip into Mona's car, me in the passenger seat, Mona in the driver's. My hand reaches over to rub her thigh as she starts the ignition. She looks at me, a mischievous gleam to her eyes, and a coy smile on her lips. "You're in a coma for three weeks and you wake up all flirty?"

I don't attempt to suppress my white-toothed grin, it's far too big to weigh down as I stare at Mona. Hey hair is pulled back in a fishtail braid, and her face is completely free of makeup. She knows I like her better than way, without all of the powder caked on her skin, hiding her natural features; I wonder if I'm the reason she left it behind. "Guess that's what happens when the first thing I wake up to is my beautiful girlfriend," my voice his low and quiet, making me sound more sensual than I intend to.

"Well, then it's good that I'll be sleeping over tonight then, huh?"

"Seems to me like it is."

Mona leans forward and give me a quick peck on the lips before driving off. The entire ride, the only thing I can think about is my lips traveling down her luscious body, and it seems to be enough to intoxicate me, because I zone out for the rest of the trip, my mind soaring elsewhere.

 **Leonardo Pov**

My eyes fixate themselves on Donnie's turned back, a heavy glare weighing my eyelids down into slits. He's talking with April, and their voices are as giddy as children on Christmas as they make plans for a date, just for a sense of normalcy after what's happened. I bite my tongue until I taste blood, finding it rather disgusting that my little brother is currently talking with his girlfriend as if I weren't across the room, sitting as close as possible to my unconscious fiancée. Should I even refer to him as my brother anymore? He certainly doesn't think of me as one, judging by the stories little Michelangelo has recently given into telling me. Donnie, the boy I trusted more than anyone—other than Karai—has given up on sharing his secrets with me, with only the fact that Raphael is his blood brother to reason with? Obviously he doesn't think of me, nor Mikey, as a brother anymore, so why should I think of him as one?

I glance up at the clock. 10:00. I don't have to leave for another half-hour, but still, I'm itching to get out of here. But, do I really want to get out of this hospital? I know for a fact that I don't want to go home. Mona and Raph will be there and although I don't have a thing against them, I want more than anything to did database myself from them, because I'm really not in the mood another in-love couple. So perhaps I want something more, like to leave my own skin, to be something different. I heave a sigh as I realize that that's exactly what I want.

So desperately do I long to leave my body and be someone different. But not entirely different, just different from who I am now. I want to be the old Leonardo DaVinci Hamato, the one who isn't human and would never think of becoming one. I want to erase everything that happened upon leaving the sewers. I liked it far more better back then, I always have and always will, because before we were humans, before we were heroes, before we were crime fighters, before we were a unit, before I was leader, we were all just brothers. We held each other when we were scared and wrapped blankets around each other when it got cold. We survived together, with little food and the dirtiest of water. I remember oh so clearly the excitement of having something to eat, no matter how small it was, that wasn't algae and worms. We all tried so hard to be happy with what we had, and we were.

Now, in this new society, we are greedy, and even the best things don't occupy us for long. We crave what we can't have and were always begging for more and more, because one is never enough for us, not anymore.

I shake my head and stand up, letting go of Karai's hand as I do so. I don't give her my usual kiss goodbye, I'm too busy worrying about getting out of here and far, far away.

I feel a shift, though, as I near the door. Donnie and April are staring at me, I can feel their eyes burning into the back of my neck. Donatello excuses himself momentarily and follows after me. Rounding the corner, landing myself in the hall, I don't wait up for him. If anything, I pick up my pace, wanting anything but conversation. Right now, the only thing I want is to reach my destination without confrontation. It isn't too much to ask for, is it? Clearly it is, because Donnie's hand rests on my shoulder and he discontinues my fast tread. "Leo, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," I answer, turning around to face him.

Donatello wears a wary expression, one that I'm quiet used to receiving, whether I'd like to admit to it or not. His burgundy eyes are full of concern and compassion, but his mouth is a flat line, radiating sternness. I know better than to brush it off, Donnie doesn't give anyone this look unless it's called for; he highly dislikes cruelty, even in its simplest forms.

"But we still have another half hour . . ," Donnie trails off, seemingly confused. For such a smart guy, he certainly is oblivious to most everything.

"I know but I'm getting kinda tired, I was just gonna head home a little early."

"The car, though-"

"I'm gonna walk," I explain, cutting him off.

With a furrowed brow, Don bites his lip. I'm convinced he's going to put up a fight, but then he nods and says a quick "see ya soon" before heading back to April.

* * *

It feels good to be alone. It really does. The feeling of freedom, and the inability to be judged is sensational, and a sense of clarity is enough to send pleasure rippling down my spine.

I've walked far, halfway across the city. As I traveled the distance, I tried to pry my thoughts away from where I was going, focusing instead on other thoughts. Thoughts of what I was going to do when Karai woke up. I already have a piling list of things we'll do, but the first thing on that list, and the most important to me, is wedding her.

Karai and I have been engaged since Christmas, and although we agreed on holding our marriage ceremony in Hawaii next summer, spring break at the earliest, I just can't wait any longer. I love Karai, and if any good came out of this wretched situation, it's that I've come to realize that no matter how many fights we get into, no matter how impactful the tragedy that strikes us is, I cannot life without Karai. She's the center of my world, the inner core that I wouldn't be able to function properly without. I never believed in true love, or soul mates, while growing up. I always thought of it as a necessity to fairy tale endings; "and they all lived happily ever after," just because they got married? No, it didn't seem realistic, not at all. That was, until I met Karai.

My entire world flipped upside down and I was suddenly trapped in a dark abyss that stretched on for miles and miles. There was no light, and for the longest of times, I didn't know what was going on with me. Eventually, I came to a realization that I was in love, and, sometimes, love felt as lightless as a cave, because if it's as true as it is in the stories, then you'll never know what's coming next. If it's fake, then you can see every twist and turn coming your way. Every up and down. Sure, roller coasters are fun when you can see the drops and the jerks, but they're even more exhilarating in the dark, when your passing through ruthless tunnels and don't know what's going to happen next.

I reach the place I was headed for; mine and Karai's former apartment. I heave a sigh as I stare up at the dark place, but I don't hesitate to climb the ladder to the balcony.

It just so happens that I know all of the loose spots in the windows, so it isn't very hard to get into the abandoned living space.

The place is utterly empty, and it takes my breath away. I never saw what the walls and rooms looked like bare, Raphael took the final try load of furniture to the storage unit me and Karai were renting. Sure, I saw and, obviously, helped in the packing up during the time when we were moving out, but I never could've pictured the place looking so . . . deserted.

I pace through the rooms, down the halls, around the living room.

This is where it all went wrong, I think to myself as I stare out at the living room from the kitchen doorway. This is where the incident took place. In this very living room, I witnessed my love get stabbed, murdering our unborn daughter. She was our creation, the only thing we were ever overly proud of fixing up. Never mind the relationship we'd cooked up, it was our daughter we cared about. She was to be named Sakura, and she would have my eyes—according to the demands of Karai—but she would have her mother's smile and laugh. My fearlessness and carefulness. The mother's passion and outgoing spirit. She was to be perfect, the only pure thing in this crazy, messed up world. She was going to be our daughter.

We would take her to the park on the weekends, and watch her play on the swings and teeter-totter with the other kids. At night we'd read bed time stories to her, and in the morning me and my baby girl would cook breakfast for Karai. I'd go to school and get a degree, and Karai would stay home with our daughter. We'd be a family of three, the happiest people on earth. Jealousy would rage through onlookers, and we'd be too caught up in ourselves to notice.

But, of course, that isn't how any of this turned out. Sakura is dead, Karai is trapped in a coma, and I'm drowning in thoughts of depression. Nothing is how it should be, and I can't tell whether or not I should feel guilty or sorry for myself. I could've protected my family, couldn't I have?

Clumsy me, I was wandering around the house while racing through my swarming thoughts and I've landed myself exactly where I promised I'd never show up at. Sakura's bedroom.

The walls are teal, but far back one is painted with a beautiful cherry blossom on it, it's flower and their letters blowing away, as if a gust of wind had passed through the deeply concerned branches. All of the furniture—the crib, diaper changing station, the rocking chair with its floral printed blankets draped of the back. Even the the closet is full of little clothes and shoes we bought for her. All because I ordered that they stay behind; I knew that neither me, nor Karai, would be able to handle seeing these items every time we went to retrieve something from our storage unit.

I trudge over to the rocker, and, hesitantly, sit down. Back and forth, back and forth, slowly at first, then gaining speed until I'm at a perfect pace. I feel relaxed, and my eyelids are getting heavier by the second. "Everything will be okay, Sakura, your mother will rejoice soon."

It's the last thing I say before drifting into a long sleep. And I don't know who exactly Karai will be rejoicing with; me or our daughter?


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews last chapter, they were great and I appreciate that you left them. Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you will. Have a nice week!**

 **Raphael Pov**

There's a pile of pillows situated beneath my head, and a roof of blankets hanging over me. Mona lays beside me, staring upward, not touching me. We're indulged in the silence, finding each other's company to be comforting enough without conversation. Even if we did make some, it'd be forced, and there's no point in running the moment.

I reach over, grabbing Mona's hand. She squeezes my fingers between her own, and we both turn our heads to meet each other's gaze. Her eyes, blue as ice, looking purer than the ocean. I'm swimming, suddenly, the smell of salt overwhelming me. Her love is all I feel, it radiates off of her body like the sun's rays, filling me with warmth.

"I love you," Mona whispers, her voice rippling through the fort we've crafted in the guest room.

Smirking, I stretch my arms out towards her and pull her over. She climbs onto me, sitting on my hips with her legs bent at my sides. With her straddling me, I place my hands on either side of her waist, holding onto her for dear life. She lifts up her hand and tucks a loose strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

I smile at her, my lips in a full out grin. Her hands move back and forth against my chest, massaging my bare skin. She's wearing a grey tank top, one that shows off her curves. The top of her purple bra is showing over her shirt, and her striped, blue shorts have shifted upward, showing off more of her thighs.

"You don't know how much I missed you," Mona murmurs, a heavy sigh following her blissful words.

"And you don't know how amazing it felt to have your face be the first thing I saw when I awoke." Mona gives me a small, half smile, leaning down to press her lips to mine. I return the kiss, grateful to have a girlfriend so willing to offer such a kind gesture not because she feels she has to, but because she loves me enough to.

Mona falls asleep with her head on my chest, and I rub her back, focusing only on the shallow pace of her slumbering breaths.

* * *

My eyes flutter open, meeting Mona's instantly. I smile gently, lifting up my arm to wrap around her waist. She caresses a steaming mug of coffee, and offers it to me. I sit up, taking it gratefully, and bring the glass to my lips. The beverage slides down throat, warming my insides. Feeling lighter than air, I hand the mug back to Mona, who takes a sip of her own.

"How'd ya sleep?"

"Pretty well." I'm careful not to send the blankets hanging over me into collapse as I stretch my arms.

"Did you ever hear Leo come home last night?" The question strikes me as odd, and when I lift my gaze away from the floor, I notice that Mona is biting her lower lip, worry spread across her face.

I hesitate to respond, recalling every event from last night. Donnie and Mikey came home a quarter to eleven, but Leo wasn't with them. I recall Donnie sending me a text shortly after me and Mona got home, telling me to leave the door unlocked because Leonardo was walking home and didn't have a set of keys on him. But, he never did come home.

I frown, worry filling all of my senses, making it so I'm not quite sure how to react.

"Donatello and Michelangelo are downstairs eating breakfast," Mona begins to explain, "and they said they never heard Leo come home, and his room is empty. They're scared, Raph, I don't think I've ever seen either them so distressed."

I heave a sigh and bite my lip. Mona's right, within the past year, everything has seemingly been alright. Well, still pretty shitty, but not as bad as the year before. Still, my little brothers are never so low, except for when it comes to missing family members.

Crawling over to the "door" of our fort, I exit the blanket house, Mona following close behind. We cross the hall to my bedroom, where I grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I change my outfit completely, not minding Mona's watchful eyes as I strip and reclothe myself. She's patient, still waiting for a response from our earlier conversation.

I turn to look at her over my shoulder. Her hair is perfectly straight, and eyeliner has created dark circles around her eyes, mascara darkening her eyelashes. She doesn't wear lipstick, or blush, she's never liked it. Maybe it's because I'm constantly reminding her that she's gorgeous without all that powder on her face, that masks her true beauty. She doesn't wear eyeshadow because of my constant conviction, but no words I muster will ever make her truly believe me, she's far too insecure about herself.

Reaching into my closet, I take out a Harley Davidson hoodie and toss it her way. She takes a long whiff of it, inhaling my signature scent, before slipping the jacket on over her crop top. Mona loves wearing my clothes, she always takes home a hoodie every time she comes over. I don't mind it, because by the time I get it back, it smells like her.

"We're brothers," I start, venturing back to our unfinished conversation, "we've always cared for each other, it's just what we do. When one of us goes missing, the others panic."

"You're lucky, you know."

I sit down on the edge of my bed, putting on my socks. "And why is that?"

Mona walks forward, sitting on my right leg. She wraps her arm around my neck, staring deeply into my eyes, a smile spreading across her lips. "Because you have such an amazing family, and everyone looks out for each other."

I snort. "Right, because eight people under one roof is considered lucky," I say, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious. You all love each other so much, and it's clear that you'd all rather die than turn on each other. That's what I think of as a perfect family," Mona reaches one of her hands up to caress my cheek. I lean into her touch. "I want us to have a perfect family together, Raph."

This strikes me as odd, because we've never really talked about our future together. Of course, we both knew that we'd eventually marry and have a kid or two, but it's not like we've ever sat down and had a conversation about it. After all, we're only 17.

"Where's this coming from, Mona?" I ask warily, rubbing my hand against her upper thigh.

Mona's gaze strays away from my face, and over to the window. She stares off into the city, her eyes tracing the skyline. She's biting the inside of her cheek, just as she always does when she's nervous about something. I hate it when she hesitates to tell me something, I want us to always be open and honest with each other. I take her hand in mine, squeezing tightly. Leaning forward, I kiss her cheek lightly.

She looks back at me, her eyes staring deeply into mine. A smile braces itself across her lips, brightening her expression. "I don't know, I've just been thinking about it a lot. I mean, we are about to start our finale year of high school, and then we'll be off to college. Don't you think we should start making plans?"

"No. No, I don't. I think we should plan to go to the same college and move along to bigger things when we're ready."

Mona heaves a sigh, getting up off my lap. She paces around the room with her arms folded across her chest. Frustration is spelt plainly across her face. "I'm not sure you understand how important this all is to me. I want us to get married, and have kids that'll grow up in a nice apartment with parents with well-paying jobs. We can't just have that without preparing, you know? We have to work towards it."

"But we're seventeent!" I exclaim while jumping to my feet. I throw my hands in the air, eyes wide with exasperation. "We don't have to prepare for everything, Mona. As long as we know what we want, we'll get it; I can promise you that much."

Mona leans against the wall, her head back, eyes closed. I walk over to her, all stress leaving me. I press a kiss to her neck, placing a hand on either of her hips. "Seventeen years ago, my dad arrived in this small, crowded city of Manhattan with next to nothing; no plan, no family, no job, no home. He was lost and didn't have a clue as to what he should do next with his life. One day, he happened upon a pet store, and wandered in out of curiosity." As I speak into Mona's ear, her hair brushing against my cheek, she doesn't touch me, she only listens to my words, waiting for me to reach a point of ending. "He purchased four baby turtles, four little reptiles that were destined for so much greater. Not to save the world from alien invasions, or to stop an evil, revenge-craved man, but instead to be his children. Seventeen years ago, my father had no idea what he should do next, and by mere chance, he adopted four amazing sons, who would one day, be the code of his world. He didn't have a plan, he just lived."

Ice blue eyes meet mine once more, this time looking empty. I can't read any emotion in them, although I know well enough that a reply is on the rise. If only she could muster up the words to speak.

 **Mona Pov**

The second I walk through the front door the thick, weight-like feeling of absence comes settling down upon me. I glance down at myself, as if to make sure I'm all here.

I feel like this every time me and Raphael depart, and considering he just dropped me off at home on his way to the hospital to pick up his family, I shouldn't be surprised. Me and Raph are practically the same person, too alike for our own good.

Perhaps the reason I'm shocked at this oddly usual feeling is because we departed at loose ends, an argument fresh in the air around us. I was pretty pissed off with him when he dropped me off in the parking lot outside my apart complex, refusing to let him walk me in, despite his insists. When I walked away from his car, he ran his fingers through his luscious hair, a mixture of annoyance, frustration, confusion, and grief painted across his face. I didn't care though, and I still don't.

He doesn't understand how much planning our future out means to me. All my life, I've planned every little detail out. What year I would start dance class, what year I'd quit, what song id do for next years talent show, what color my glasses would be if I ever got them. What college I was going to, what color and style my wedding dress would be, the names of my children, how old I would be when I get married.

My plan was to start dating in college, and get married two years after. But then I met Raphael, and that all changed. We started dating two years before I'd planned, had sex two months into our relationship when I'd planned for four months. We went on vacation together after not even a year, I met his family two days after our relationship officially began. He's speeding through the schedule, and the worst part may be that I'm letting him.

Still, it annoys me how he thinks he can just walk into my life and disrupt every thing. Or maybe it doesn't annoy me. I don't see myself stopping him, or trying to plan things with him. Until today, of course, and that turned out badly. He expects me to wed him and have kids with him "when we're ready, not when the planner says to." Is it wrong for me to want to scream at him for saying that? It seems perfectly rational to me.

I don't though, because I love him, and I trust him. Raphael would never put me in harms way. He's gone out of his way on so many occasions to help me or to make spare time to spend with me, therefore, maybe I shouldn't be so picky about this.

Satisfied, I smile, and skip the rest of the way to my room.

My mom follows me in, sitting on the edge of my bed as I unload my perfumes and makeup and place them back in their designated spots on my dresser. "Who's sweatshirt?" I can feel my mom's brown eyes following me around the room, her lighthearted stare warming my body.

"Raph's," I confess, my grin stretching from ear to ear. I love him, I really do, and it seems as if earlier's disagreement has already been forgotten. At least, on my behalf, it has been.

I plop down on my bed, laying my head on my mom's lap. She draws my hair back, stroking it gently, smiling down at me. "You two are perfect for each other," she states boldly. This is what I love about my mother, her ability to say something great during times of distress.

"You really think so?" My eyes are wide, begging for the answer to this simple yet challenging question.

What even does perfect mean? Most people would say that it's two puzzle pieces fitting together, or magnets attracting one another. Most people think the definition of someone being perfect for you is if the two of you get along well with each other and having similar personalities. For some reason, other souls believe that being perfect for someone is being deeply in love with them, but I don't think so at all.

To me, if someone is really meant for you, they'll stick with you through thick and think, never dropping your hand, even when you ask them to. When the sun sets and the skies get dark, they'll wrap their arms around you, holding you tight against them, like a chrysalis around a butterfly. They'll hold onto you, even when the light comes seeping in between the cracks of the darkness, even when everything is better. If someone cares for you enough to be perfect for you, they won't care how you look or how you act, they'll just want you, held tightly in their arms as they drift into a blissful sleep. They'll protect you with their life.

I never believed in soulmate's, or even in love, while growing up. Not until I met Raph.

It wasn't love at first sight, and I wasn't falling for him after the first kiss. That all came months later, when he would hold my hand as we strolled through the city. Our fingers laced together easily, it was as if we'd practiced a million times. By now, we have, but back then, it was mere chance.

The instant that I knew that I was in love with him was late one night, when he wrapped his arms around me during a thunder storm. I've never liked the roars of pouring rain, let alone the screams of lightening meeting the ground. Raphael didn't make fun of me like anyone else would've, instead his arms tangled around my torso, and he held me against him for hours and hours, rubbing my back as I slept.

Most people say that being perfect for someone is fitting together like a puzzle, but I don't think that. To me, it's seeing someone's flaws, knowing their cons, and still caring for them. Being perfect for someone means that you'll risk everything to be with them, and not the threat of death itself will draw you apart.

"Yes," my mom replies, "I really do think so."

 ** _Two Weeks Later_**

 **Leonardo Pov**

There's a pile of broken bottles in the kitchen, it's sticky atmosphere unbearable. I scrunch my nose as I walk past it, disgusted by the shattered glass that reeks of alcohol. It isn't the nicest smell in the world, especially not when it mingles with the stench of dust and mold. This home is abandoned, no one can save it anymore.

It's too early to be drinking, having being only 2:30 in the afternoon, but I've already started and there's no going back now. I approach the fridge, pulling out my second can of miller light. I shouldn't be here, much less with alcohol stashed in the otherwise empty fridge. Unfortunately, up for rent or not, this is the only place I can ever think of going, because my daughter died here and I know that when Karai goes she'll linger here as well. A few months ago I didn't believe I'm spirits, but I've begun to open my eyes to the possibility of it. Maybe I'm just believing what I want to, though. Perhaps this is just my mind playing tricks on me, in an attempt to reassure me of what's about to go down tomorrow afternoon.

It's been over a month since Karai entered her coma, caused by the inhale of too many toxins. Hospitalized, nurses have watched over her unconscious form since her arrival. Just last week, her assigned Doctor approached me with dire news. If she wasn't to wake up within seven days, they'd be forced to pull her plug.

Pull her plug.

They were going to kill her.

Her, Karai, my Fiancé, the love of my life, the only person I'd ever want to bare my children. Tomorrow is the day they have it scheduled. Tomorrow she is going to take a breath, and then another, and the third will never come. Lost in the air around us, a scene that'll be glued to our minds for an eternity.

I pop my beer open, taking a swig that empties over half the bottle. I haven't been sober since the doctor informed me of the procedure that would be taking place. It's too much for me to handle. The thought of her not being her with me every day is enough to set me off my rocker.

My family has seen it; in the way I bark at anyone who pisses me off, in the extra time I spend in my car every night upon coming home, in that emotionless stare I give the wall when I zone off into another place. They're worried for me, I can sense it. But I won't take their help, I don't need them to get me through this. I'm Leonardo Hamato, a death isn't going to stop me from staying strong.

A tear slips down my face, and that's how I know that a couple miller light's isn't going to be nearly enough to intoxicate me to the point of numbness. I need something stronger.

I reach up high, into the top cabinet. My hand retracts, a tall bottle of vodka clasped tightly between my fingers.

It doesn't take long to empty it, and when it's gone, every last drop, I reach for another. Then one more.

By the forth canteen, I'm sunk to the floor, my back against the pantry door. My thoughts are empty, as bland as my soul. I can't think clearly, can't see a thing past my spinning eyes. My head aches from the overdose of alcohol, but I don't mind the pain. At least it's physical this time.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, alerting me of a text. I pull it out, glaring at the contact. Raphael. He sends three more texts, then calls me twice. I ignore his calls and messages, too caught up in my vile thoughts to reply.

When the fifth call comes through, I chuck my phone at the wall, relief washing over me as the glass shatters against the drywall.

Finally, in free of his pestering.

Tonight, I'll free myself of my family's concerned stares.

Tomorrow afternoon Karai will be free of this world.

Tomorrow night, I'll make the jump that'll reunite me with Karai and my daughter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Leonardo Pov**

The obnoxious smell of bile is what I wake up to, and I curse rather loudly when I come to realize I'm sitting in a puddle of my own throw up. My head swims as I stand up, immediately falling back down. Legs weak and wobbly, I have to hold onto the wall for support, just barely making it to the bathroom before a wave of nausea hits me like a tsunami, and I'm bent over the toilet, releasing all of last nights alcohol into the bowl.

I strip myself of my clothes, bringing them into the laundry room. It isn't hard to start the washer, and then place the clothes in the dryer right after. This apartment was my home for nearly a year, I know it's ups and downs like the back of my hand.

Getting into the shower in the masters bathroom, I turn to the water to full heat, letting the warmth wash over me, not caring when the scorching hot liquid burns my skin. I take the time to reflect, letting everything in my world sink in.

It's well past two, the day being Wednesday. Karai's supposed to die in three hours, and I'm still not quite sure if I want to be there to witness her last breath. What would be the thoughts racing through my mind in that instant? Would I cry, or would I sit there, numb and emotionless? Would my heart ache and swell from the absence of the love Karai has given me every day for the past year, or would it decay and hollow, feeling as empty as it appears? I want to know the answers, but I'm too afraid to live the moment.

Never would I ever have imagined that I'd be put in the position where I had to chose whether or not I want to watch my fiancé die. Before now, I'd say yes in a heartbeat, because I want to be with her in her finale moments. I want my hand in hers to be the last thing she feels before drifting into a state of . . . nothingness. Now, though, I'm not so sure I can be there. The pain of it all would be too unbearable, and I don't trust myself; I've already been so out of control lately, I can only imagine what I'd do the second I heard that flat line.

"Aghhhh!" I let out a scream, pounding my hand against the shower wall repeatedly.

There's no escape from my sadness, it dances around me, singing a mocking tune that hisses in my ears, like a sinister cry for help.

I can't go to that hospital, I'll go home instead. Spend a few hours with my family, and then I'll go to Byerly building, and make the leap that'll change my life forever.

By ending it.

* * *

Clouds cluster in the sky, rain dripping down, pattering against the roof of my car. It's silent now, never mind the drizzling rain. I sit alone, staring blankly at the house in front of me, the one belonging to my family. Glancing up to the second floor, I peer into my bedroom window. Images of nights spent between me and Karai in that room come flooding into my mind. Dancing, chatting, massages, watching movies. Kissing, showering, sexing, me drawing her. We did it all—we were in love with one another, nothing in the world could stop us.

I open my door, anxious to get into the house, to get the day over with. To get this life over with.

The house is quiet when I enter. I don't bother to slide off my shoes before making my way to the kitchen, the usual gathering spot for my family. Sure enough, there everyone is: Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Dad, Claire, Jake, and . . . Karai.

My eyes widen in shock as I'm pulled into her arms. "Leo! Omigod, I was so scared! Where have you been?"

The gears in my mind are turning, trying to process this. Right now the doctors should be pulling her plug, and no one will have showed because I'm too fucking selfish to wish her goodbye. Instead, she's here, wrapping me in her arms, a worrisome expression playing on her face. "No . . ."Guilt is eating at me as I'm suddenly realizing just what I was about to lose. I'm realizing what I was ready to let go of. "You're supposed to be dead."

 **Karai Pov**

"Well where do we think he is? He left yesterday morning at eleven o'clock and it's five o'clock the next day; he should be home by now, or at least be answering his phone," impatience fills Raphael's words to the brim of existence, boiling anger radiating off of his body.

Michelangelo, who sits beside me at the island countertop, rests his chin on the marble surface, his eyes glazed in fear for where his eldest might be. "You sure you can't track his phone, D?"

Shaking his head slightly, Donatello replies, "No dice. It's must be dead, or broken."

No one knows quite what to say. Leonardo's missing, and we don't have a clue as to where he is. I want to cry, because without him, I feel like a piece of me is missing. I can't cry though, not here, not in front of his family. Still, I will remain surrounded by empty feelings until my lover returns.

Across the table, Jake stands up, pushing his stool back. He his over to the fridge, his eyes searching for something. Clumsily, he grabs and drops a Coke, cursing under his breath as he bends down to pick it up. "Personally," the boy starts, taking a small sip of his soda, "I think that Leonardo is out fucking a bunch of sluts he found on the side of the street."

"Jake!"

"That comment was completely uncalled for."

"Leonardo would never cheat on me," I hiss, my eyes narrow, teeth clenched.

"You were in coma for over a month, kinda a let down in a relationship, don't ya think?" Jake's bitter tone is enough to make me ball my hands into tight fists.

"Oh, you little-"

"Shhh! Did you hear that?"

In the main room, the front door is slammed shut, and heavy foot steps come closer and closer.

Leonardo.

Hesitantly, I stand up, approaching the door slowly.

I'm still a few steps away when the door opens, and there he is, in a stained t shirt, his hair messy and untamed, just how I've always liked it. I hate the hair gel he uses as much as he hates the makeup I wear; we love each other just the way we are, we don't want the other to change, not in the least bit possible.

There's a stunned silence filling the air as our eyes meet and lock. The sapphire orbs I gaze into are filled with astonishment, confusion, and a hint of regret, even.

I can feel my face light up just at the sight of him, and I break free of my frozen-solid state, lunging at him with open arms. "Leo! Omigod, I was so scared? Where have you been?" I demand, refuted pulsing through my veins as I hold my fiancé in a tight embrace.

He doesn't return the hug, only stands in a stiff position, a look of pure terror sketched across his face, like an illustration created for all eyes to study.

I pull back, suddenly frowning. He beats me to the next line, his tone filled with guilt and disgust, "No . . . you're supposed to be dead."

What?!

My stare fixates on my hands gripping his left with enough force to move a mountain. It takes every fiber in my being not to scream. Or cry. Or puke. Or collapse on the ground like the weakling I am.

"We should talk upstairs," I mumble, my words just barely audible, "alone."

Leonardo nods, taking a quick look at the other faces in the room before turning and leading me up the stairs.

The walk to our bedroom is long and makes forever feel quick. But as soon as we pass through the door, as soon as the door clicks shut, I'm wishing we were back down stairs, where the tension between me and him under the watchful eyes of his family would eat at me like a starving pack of wolves. The seems like heaven compared to this.

There's a distance between us, not just a physical one, either. No, I can feel us drifting apart with every second dealt in silence, and that scares me. We've both put forth a high amount of effort into our relationship, so why is it crumbling before our feet?

He sits on his side of the bed, his legs swung over the mattress, feet touching the floor. He has the sheets clasped in his fists as he just barely rocks back and forth.

"What's with us, Karai? Why are we always at odds with each other?" His voice is raspy, as if it hadn't been used in years.

I shake my head, walking over to sit on my side of the bed. Our backs are turned to each other, we do not touch, our smile at each other's company. Something is brewing, what it is, I'm not quite sure of. Yet.

"I don't know, Leo. Why did I wake up from a coma only to find you not there?" My words are sharp, deadlier than my tanto.

"Karai . . ."

"No. No, just shut up. I'm done with your shit, I'm not taking this anymore." We're both surprised by my quick remark.

Tears prickle my eyes as I slide the twisted engagement ring off of my finger. I throw it backwards, hitting him dead in the back, without turning to look. He picks it up, though, I can hear him twisting around, shifting so that he can recover the abandoned item.

I stand up, moving towards our private bathroom. Leaving the door open, I begin to apply the makeup I'd left off today, turning on my flattening iron upon doing so.

His eyes are on me, they burn holes in the back of my head, heating up my neck like his touch would.

"Where are you going?" God, the boy knows me all to well.

I whip around, a sarcastic grin on my face as I make my way towards him. "I figured I'd hit the club, find a couple guys to screw. Nothing different from what you did when I was in the hospital," I spit as I speak, suddenly willing to broadcast my anger and impatience.

He leaps to his feet, eyes wide in argument. Denial is painted across his face like a pretty picture, and I'm anxious to hear the counterclaim he's mustered up. "Is that what you thought I was doing? That's where you think I've been, out fucking a bunch'a girls I found on the streets?"

I bit my lip as his eyes go from resentment to betrayal in a split second, as if someone had flipped a switch. But I don't back down, I don't cave in an apologize, not now. I've made it this far, there isn't any turning back now.

"I don't see a reason on not to believe that's what you've been up to."

"Well you're wrong."

"And you're a lying, cheating, disloyal bastard!" The insults I scream bounce off the walls, echoing like a lost cause.

"Call me what you want," his voice is low, and threatening would be an understatement, "but I am not disloyal."

Leo's face is firm, his lips in a straight line as he reaches for my hand. I try to pull away, but his grip is too strong. There isn't point in trying.

He slides my ring back on my finger, the action delicate, showing that he cares. His eyes soften, expression loosens to the point of relaxation. It soothes me some, just to see him so calm, despite the brief argument that may or may not still be taking place.

"I love you, more than all the stars and planets and solar systems and galaxies in the universe. You're my everything, and the last thing I could ever want is for you to give up on me like this. And if you really want to know where I was, I'll tell you." Leaning forward, Leonardo presses a kiss to my cheek, his rough lips soft against my skin. "I was at our former apartment, wasting away in bottles of vodka and miller light."

"But . . . why?" I whisper, reeled in completely.

My left hand caresses his cheek lightly, my right rubbing up and down his muscular bicep.

"Because I was told you were going to die, and I couldn't stand the thought of living without you. So, I drank myself numb." He brushes a strand of hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ear. "It's a good thing I came home."

"Why?"

"I was going to kill myself." I stumble backwards, the wind kicked out of me. Processing this is like trying to start up an old, broken computer; pointless. It's written right in front of me, plain across his forehead: suicide. He was going to commit suicide. Because I was meant to die.

"Oh, Leo." I collapse back into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He rubs his hand in small circles on my back, in an act of soothing me.

"I'm here, though, it was just a close call. Nothing more, nothing less." How can his voice be so calm when mine quivers?

"I could've lost you. I could've lost you!" The second time saying this, my voice roars. Anger and hostility courses through me as I pound my fist against his chest. How could he even think of leaving his life behind? Even more, how can love me enough to let that thought cross his mind? "You have such an amazing life, why give it up for the sake of me?"

"Because, Karai, our love is eternal, though our bodies are not. I was willing to make a sacrifice of it meant having you in my arms once more."

I don't reply, there isn't much to say. He loves me enough to end his life so we can be together. I'm sure I would've done the same in his position. If he had killed himself, I would've followed him into the next life, no doubt.

"I love you." He presses a soft kiss to the crown of my head.

"Love you, too."

Leonardo, much to my dismay, unwraps our arms from around each other. He sits me on the bed and kneels in front of me. Wiping away my tears, he smiles, his grin so wide I'm afraid it'll break away from his face, and float into the nothingness of above. "Say it again," he whispers, his voice delicate.

I smile, shaking my head slightly as I repeat the three powerful words. "I love you."

"Again, but louder, so everyone can hear."

Now grinning, I lean forward, breathing his air. "I love you."

Leonardo's low, hardy chuckle fills the room. "I said, louder, so everyone can hear."

"You are my everyone," I clarify as I slide off the bed and onto his lap.

"That's cheesy," Leo remarks with a smirk. His hands are on my hips, and he pins me against the bed.

My head tilts to the side as his lips near my neck. Letting my eyes fall shut, I let out a sigh of pleasure. His lips feel like heaven on my skin, pure and delectable. "But it's true. You're the only one I care about. Nothing else matters, not to me."

He pulls away from my neck, resting his forehead on mine instead. "One day, I'm going to give you more to care about."

"And what'll that be?"

"Our children." His eyes are locked on mine. He's solemn as he caresses my cheek in his hand, dead serious as he continues to speak. "We'll move away, to the country, and it'll just be us and our kids, no one else."

"What about your brothers?"

"They'll stay behind. Sure, we'll visit them from time to time, but we'll live in solitude, the peaceful kind."

I grin, ideas forming in my mind at this thought. "I like this plan."

"I figured you would." His lips meet mine for a fraction of a second, a mere peck, before he's into something else. "Now, finish getting ready. I'm taking you out tonight."

My heart flutters, skips a beat, leaps out of my chest. "Where to?" I'm more than open to this proposal. It hasn't been just the two of us in a long time, let alone a date.

"I don't know yet. But tonight, we're going to be what we really are: reckless teenagers. I'm gonna play the part of the attractive 17 year old good-boy-gone-bad, whilst you'll be the stunning 18 year old ruthless-with-a-big-heart girl that I've fallen for. And together, we'll be crazy and destructive," Leonardo smirks mischievously, putting me into a seductive mood.

"Sounds dangerous."

"Last I checked, your birth certificate read that danger is your middle name."

"And dork is yours," I shoot playfully.

Together, we laugh, Joy bursting out of us like fireworks. "Maybe," he says. "Now get ready, this town ain't gone wreck itself."

He hoists me up, pressing a gentle kids to my cheek before squeezing my hand and turning away. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To clear some things up with my family," he calls back.

Leonardo leaves me alone, with a smile plastered on my face. The promise that everything is alright to the core lingers in the air even after I'm in isolation, and the hopeful atmosphere lifts me off my feet, and drags my mind to fantasies of tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

**Leonardo Pov**

The loud voices of my family is enough chaos to make me roll my eyes, and the comforting sense familiarity seeps into my pores. When I enter the kitchen, the sound disperses into silence. Six pairs of eyes target me, and the awkward sensation of being the center of attention makes me squirm and itch to peel away my own skin.

Sliding onto the stool between Raph and Donnie, I glance around, my eyes wandering over everyone else's.

I don't speak, I'll give them the luxury of asking me questions before I apologize.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Raphael demands through clenched teeth. His curse earns him a sharp glare from our father.

"I was at mine and Karai's old apartment," I confess smoothly, spinning my engagement ring round and round and round on my finger. Every time I see the band, a smile forms on my face, growing from ear to ear.

It's as if my family is speaking to one another through facial expressions, sending secret messages despite my obvious presence.

"What were you doing there?"

I chuckle, staring up at the ceiling, suddenly realizing just how stupid my decisions had been. "Drinking my brains out."

"Wait, are you serious?" I hadn't realized it up until now, but this entire time Donnie hasn't looked up from his phone. Now, though, he's standing up, sliding the object into his back pocket. "Why?"

"Why?" I snort, furrowing my brow, because an explanation shouldn't be necessary. "I was told that my fiancé—the love of my life, might I remind you—was going to die, and for once in my lifetime, I couldn't do a goddamn thing to save her."

"Well, maybe referring to her as the love of your life is stand extreme . . ."

My eyes shoot over to my father, who's hand is clasped over Claire's. They narrow at him, and anger begins to boil in my veins. Suddenly, the only thing I'm seeing is red. "Are you questioning my love for her?"

"No!" Raphael leaps into the argument, resulting in me gifting him with a razor sharp glare. "It's just, you haven't even been together for a year and you're already planning a wedding. Don't you think your moving a little fast?"

"Of course not!" I shout. My voice echoes, reverberating off the walls, shaking the ground beneath our feet. "Look, I know that we're putting a lot of stress on you all by being here, but I promise that we'll be leaving shortly."

"It's not about that."

"Then what is this about?!" I demand, exasperated. "Because right now, I feel as if everywhere I turn, I meet another wall of hate, and I honestly just need to know what the hell I need to change to make everyone happy."

Mikey steps forth, saying the calming words he nearly always has to offer. "You don't have to change a thing, Leo, we'll love you no matter what. But, we also need to know what's going on with you. You don't tell us anything anymore, and that scares me. I feel like we're losing you." He adds the last part with a small, cracked voice. Tears are gathering in his eyes as he stares up at me with a tall posture.

"Mike . . ," I trail off, walking forward. I pull him into my arms, letting him cry into my shirt, just as is allowed Karai to do only a short while ago. "You're not losing me, trust me, it's going to take more than a few major family issues to shake me off your tail."

When my baby brother pulls back, he smiles, and lifts a fist for me to bump. I do.

Slowly, one by one, people leave the kitchen. Raph mutters under his great has he stalks out, his hands buried deep in his pockets. Donnie follows close behind, silent as he types away on his phone. Claire exits while lecturing her son, my father trying to intervene. And finally, Mikey leaves me, a smile plastered on his face.

But then I'm alone, and I'm okay with that. Because I know that I have my whole life ahead of me. And tonight, I will start living it to the fullest.

 **Karai Pov**

The soft hum of hangers scraping against the metal bar holding my clothes is the soundtrack to my life as I sift through my various outfits, trying to find the perfect one for tonight. I have no clue as to where we are going, and I'm afraid of over dressing or, more likely, underdressing.

I stop when I come across my rarely worn tight, sleeveless light blue dress, decorated with small sun flowers. Grinning, I pull it out of the closet, and lay it down on my bed. The memory of buying this comes running at me, like a a racer bent of receiving first place.

We'd take a day trip up to the mall a few miles south of the city, Leonardo and I. When we came across this dress at H&M, Leo insisted on my buying it, claiming to believe I'd look stunning in it. If only to humor him, I bought the dress, but it's only ever sat in the closet, collecting dust. Until now. I tear the tags off, tossing them into the trash can behind me.

After slipping the dress on, I walk into the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror, studying myself. As I'd suspected, the clothing shows off my body curves, clinging to my humble form nicely. Wearing this, I can see myself for what I really am: beautiful. Leonardo has always said it, but now—staring at my collar bones, and hips, and even my face, powdered with just enough makeup—am I too, witnessing my attractiveness.

I twirl, feeling giddy as excitement for tonight pours into me, as if I'm an empty pitcher, ready to be filled with lemonade. I collect two necklaces, one being short, and other rather long, and place those on my body, along with my pandora bracelet.

Ready, I grab my purse and zip into the hallway.

Leonardo is in the living room, watching tv with all but one of his brothers. I presume that Donatello is in his office, as usual, but I don't have the time to ask.

"Is this okay?" The attention is brought to me as I call down from the balcony overlooking the downstairs. I move towards the stairs, walking at a careful pace.

Leonardo stands, his jaw dropped as he overlooks my body. He starts with my feet, admiring my heeled sandals before his eyes wander further to my bare legs, and then to my dress, and finally, me face. Our eyes lock, and he begins to walk towards me.

On the couch, Raphael grunts, turning back to the tv. But Michelangelo's eyes stay on me and Leo.

"You look beautiful," Leonardo compliments, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks." My face is hot with blush as he takes my hand in his, and begins to lead me to the front door.

"You ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

 **Leonardo Pov**

Karai slides into the booth across from me, a curious grin on her face as she lifts her menu. "Bar Louie? That's the best you could come up with?"

Replying with a mischievous smirk on my face, I say, "I figured you could go for a drink, and I just so happen to know that this place has a wide variety to chose from."

"You know me so well," Karai purrs, tilting her head in a seductive manner.

"I sure do hope so. After all, we are engaged." When saying this, I place my right hand over hers, and lean across the table to press a quick peck to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Passion shines in her Amber eyes, looking like the sun against the stormy world we dwell in. I can't help but tell myself repeatedly every time I gaze into those glimmering orbs, that she is the only pure thing in the universe, and she's all mine.

Dinner goes smoothly, complete with a crispy appetizer, scrumptious main courses—we exchanged foods when we tasted our original pick—and finally, alcohol.

"Where now?" Karai asks me as our fingers lace together. I stride right past our car, and start heading across the street.

"I figured we'd go for a walk in the park, grab some wine on the way there." I quirk my eyebrows, walking in the direction of a street vendor. His cart is customary of only alcoholic beverages and smokes, unlike his partner a few feet down, who's offering out hotdogs; two for the price of one.

"Red Wine, please."

"Actually," Karai smiles slyly while intervening in my order, "We'll take a bottle of scotch instead."

Quickly, before I can object, Karai pays for the bottle, cracking it open while dragging me away.

"Scotch?" A chuckle shadows my question, comes before a follow up, "Since when do we drink whisky?"

"Since I decided I wanted to get drunk and stupid with you." Swiftly, I watch as Karai takes a swig from the tall, once-filled-to-the-brim canister. A sigh of refreshment is the only sound other than the American noise that I can process as we walk, hand in hand.

"We're gonna get wasted faster with this stuff," I state almost reluctantly when Karai hands me the bottle. Still, I oblige, taking a long sip of my own. As the bittersweet alcohol runs down my throat, my inner flesh burns, and I'm instantly feeling a dizzy sensation set fire in my already throbbing head.

"I don't like to waste time."

I smirk knowingly, and lean down to press a kiss to cheek. Lingering with my nose inches away from her neck, I inhale her perfume deeply, allowing the strong scent to swim around me. "Cherry blossom?"

Karai jerks away, her face hot with blush. "I-I'm sorry, but it was just out on the counter and I was super excited for tonight and-" I cut her off, not desiring any form of an excuse.

Hastily, my arm wraps around her waist, pulling her closer to me. "You don't have to be sorry, it's okay. I think it makes you smell nice. If I have any problems with your outfit, it outta be your makeup."

"Why?"

"Because I think you're dashing enough without it, and I want to see the real you, not a bunch of powder pasted on your face," when saying this, I swipe a loose grand of hair away from her face, revealing more of her luscious features.

Karai rolls her eyes and heaves a hardy laugh. "I'm not beautiful, Leo, I'm a mile from it."

"But you are. And everywhere we go, all the guys turn to stare are you."

"That's not true."

"It's completely true."

"Is that why you're with me, then, because I'm beautiful?"

"Oh, Karai," my legs stop moving and I pull her into a tight embrace, "my love for you goes far deeper than appearance. Your attractiveness is merely a bonus factor."

Her lips connect with mine forcefully the second the last word exits my mouth. I don't hesitate to kiss back; I never have with her. She's intoxicating, the way she clenches the fabric of my shirt in her fists as she yanks me towards her. Her chest is pressed tight against my own, her body leaning on mine.

There's nothing in this world I could ever want more than her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! Sorry if my updates are growing scarcer and if my writing is choppier than usual, but I'm having major writers block lately and the lack of reviews for this story is really bumming me out. Is it just me or am I getting fewer and fewer reviews as this story continues on? Please let me know what you think of the upcoming chapters, I promise you that the story will be getting better soon. Stay with me a little longer! Enjoy and please please please review!**

 **Karai Pov**

Flipping through the photo album, a frown disappears and reappears. Sometimes a small laugh escapes my throat, and other times I have to bite my lip to hold back a wave of tears.

When I was young, I never quite understood the point of scrapbooking. Why would someone want to keep photos of the important aspects of their lives when it's permanent in their minds? Was it because they never wanted to forget? Or because, they simply wanted to see clearly, in printed form, what the setting, the people, the atmosphere, was like that day?

I understand now; it's merely for the sake of having a memory pasted into a book. Every picture is a symbol, a day that has passed by in ones life. Put together, days and days and days become weeks and weeks and weeks, then months and months and months. It all adds up, into a lifetime. This book, filled to the brim with photographs, is a metaphor in its self. The metaphors of life.

I suppose I like my photo album, the one that holds all of mine and Leo's relationship. Anywhere from the building of our first kiss, to our hands clasped together, broadcasting our new-at-the-time engagement rings, to the finale ultrasound of my daughter. I choke, a wave of tears screaming in agony as they bed to be released. I let them go.

The night of the incident is still fresh in my mind, feeling as if it'd taken place last night rather than two months ago. There's a physical memory that comes alone with the thought of this night. And that recall just so happens to be the moment when my father plunged his gauntlet deep into the paper-thin flesh of my stomach.

Pain instantly clouded my vision, making it hard for me to process anything other than the vile torture. I knew straight away that my daughter was gone, even before the blade was torn out, and my father left me on the floor so he could get away.

Why couldn't I feel Leonardo lift me into his strong arms, I'd wondered at the time. Was it because I was under the influence of numbness, resulting in me to not feel a pinprick? Or, because I was slowly slipping into the unforgivable grips of death?

His voice was barely audible against the high-pitched ringing in my ears. I wanted to moan in agony, to express my discomfort, but even that stole away every fiber in my being. So I stayed quiet, focusing only on the pure sound of his voice.

"Don't go, Karai. Don't close your eyes. Your time isn't up. Not yet, we still have a beautiful life ahead of us," Leonardo's eyes had swelled with tears, each of which dropped onto my face, matching the ones that fled my own eyes. "We'll get married in Hawaii after we have little Sakura, and she'll have plenty of little brothers and sisters. And you can name them all, I love the names you wanted. You can name them, I don't care. As long as their ours."

No words met his, instead, for a moment, silence abruptly ended the peace of our home. I could sense fear—it radiated off of Leonardo, and soaked into the depths of my skin, hugging my soul tightly for comfort. I wanted to reply, and although thoughts in my mind of what to say, the words wouldn't align correctly. They all scrabbled together, syllable upon syllable reaching out, dying to be spoken. I stayed quiet.

Smiling sadly, I reached my hand up to caress his cheek. He leaned into my touch, his facial expression softening some. And those sapphire orb so, they shown down at me with enough passion to light up an entire city. I could tell, just by a blurry glimpse as I struggled to see past the tears, exactly what he was thinking.

Over and over and over again, he was telling himself how beautiful I was, and how much he cared for me. How important I was to him, and how he would never let me go.

And this hurt me more than the wound in my torso, because I knew rather clearly that I would not be getting out alive after this. Leonardo would have to let me go.

"Leo, I love you," I savored the joyful gleam in his eyes as he ate up my words. "And, I want you to save Sakura."

My fiancé had bitten his bottom lip, holding back a roar of a sob. His face scrunched tightly as he argued with me. "I can't. I can't live without you."

Vision suddenly going black, I'd only gotten out a few short words before launching into a state of nothing. "Yes you can. You'll do fine."

I don't know what happened next, because by the time my eyes had fluttered open once more, I was in a hospital bed, doctors swarming around me. Not even ten minutes after I'd awaken came the terrible news.

The doctors face had been full of worry and grief as he stuttered on the words, deciding on what order to place each syllable in. Finally, he gets it right.

"Miss Oroku-" I cut him off immediately.

"It's Mrs Hamato, actually," with a bitter tone, I'd glared him down. At the time, I only wanted to see Leonardo, not talk to a measly Doctor.

"Right. Well, I truly due hate to be the one to inform you of the tragedy," my heart began to race, "but your daughter did not make it."

Imagine my reaction, waking up from a surgery meant to fix me, only to find that in the process, they teared a hole in my heart. Automatically, my thoughts go straight to Leonardo. He promised to save Sakura over me, no matter what. So, why did he break that promise?

Now, sitting here, biting my lips to suppress a sob, I realize how stupid we were to fight nonstop after our daughters death. We needed each other, and yet, we didn't cry for help, but instead, we let out battle cry.

I wipe a tear from my eye, and flip the page. There are pictures of Yoshi and Claire's wedding, but I pay no mind to them. My thoughts are elsewhere.

Until he walks in. Only then do I allow myself to steal a glance away from the photo album.

Leonardo carries two Starbucks drinks, one in each hand. I perk up, and take the one he offers me into my own hands.

He kisses my cheek when he sits down, leaning on my stuff body. I chuckle, suddenly enlightened.

"What's with the Starbucks, Loverboy?" Taking a sharp whiff of my steaming beverage, I'm hit with a wave of cinnamon. Mmm, Chai Tea.

"Well, I applied for a job there. And received my job." I can't help but smile at the sight of his expression. Gently, he gazes into my eyes, a grin forming on his lips.

Every move he makes is meant to benefit me in one way or another, I know this for a fact. I also happen to know that he got this job for the sake of me.

"All in one day?"

"Yeah, they were a little desperate for new employees . . ," he trails off, a humble gleam in his sapphire eyes.

Rolling my eyes, I snort. He's never been one to take pride in himself, always giving an excuse as to why he made it as far as he did. I wish that for once he could be proud of himself.

"I'm sure that wasn't the case, I mean, they'd be stupid not to hire a guy like you." He nods, but doesn't add anything, not wanting to stir the pot further.

I shut the photo album and move it to the bedside table, creating more room for the two of us to spread out. Neither of us hesitate to make ourselves comfortable. My head is on his shoulder as I lean my body against his. He wraps an arm around my torso.

With a steaming beverage cupped in my hands, and Leonardo holding me close, I become instantly relaxed. He's a trigger of sorts, changing my mood as if it were a switch that only his luxurious fingers could flip. But toying with my emotions isn't the only thing his fingers could be doing to me right now.

Almost like he was reading my thoughts, he shifts his hand from my hip to where my thighs begin, and he slowly begins to massage.

"I heard the paychecks are good," Leo starts, a voice as delicate as a bird, haunting the silence I'd grown to enjoy, "which means we'll get our apartment sooner."

Once more, I dare myself to express a distraught filled sigh, and roll my eyes up and back down. Money, money, money—sometimes I feel as if it's all we ever discuss.

He has his heart set on buying us an apartment, and I'm not gonna lie, I adore the thought of privacy as well. In fact, that might be the only reason either of us were so eager to get jobs. But after every misfortunate event that has happened to us—the loss of Sakura, my coma, and Leonardo's brief suicidal thoughts—I'm realizing that what we have right now is enough to not have to ask for more. As of right now, we have a roof over our heads and enough food to feed us and all of Leo's family, thanks to his father's kind offer of letting us stay here as long as we need to. Honestly, I don't see why either me or Leo should be in such a rush to leave.

"Why do we have to leave?" I ask, my words nothing but a shallow whisper. "Everything's okay here. I'm not sure I understand why we're in such a hurry."

Leonardo takes a long sip of his coffee, more likely than not, processing my words while doing so. His response is long awaited, filling me with anticipation. "Karai, I just want the best for you."

My soul reaches for these words longingly, holding them tightly in its mighty grip, and hugs. I don't just cherish them, I let them sink into my skin, and there they burn a mark. I'll never forget this powerful statement.

Energetically, I burst out of his arms, lunging off of the bed. My tea squirms out of my grip, clanking against the carpeted floor instead. Ignoring it, I stare into Leonardo's owl eyes, a sudden hopefulness enlightening me. "Then marry me."

Leo's eyes immediately enlarge, but then, narrow as he processes my simple proposition. His curiosity is clear, I can smell it across the room, and even more when he walks around the bed to meet me.

He places his hands on my biceps, holding me an arms length away. The gap is too much for me to handle, I want to be closer to his warm body, I want to be able to smell his natural musk, and bask in the company of him.

"But . . . when?" He's considering my change of plans; good.

"I dunno. Soon."

Leonardo breathes steadily, never taking his eyes off of me. I keep my own on his luscious body.

"What about next weekend?" I nod my head vigorously, gladly accepting his suggestion.

His hands fall away from my arms, and he steps forward. My eyes flutter shut as he presses his firm lips to my forehead. And all of a sudden, I once more have something to look forward to.

 **Leonardo Pov**

I run smack into him as I walk down the corridor, just the guy I was looking for; Raphael. He rubs his head, staring at me with emerald eyes that blaze with as much hatred to burn a city to its core. I take a step back.

"Was just lookin' for ya. Donnie wants us all in his office. Says he thinks he found something remarkable," Raphael talks in a rushed voice, clearly eager to find out what our brother has to say.

I nod, glancing back at mine and Karai's bedroom. "I'll grab Karai. Me and her actually had some pretty great news to share as well," grinning, I start to turn back down the hall, but Raphael's hand on my wrist stops me from moving any further.

"Donnie made it pretty clear he only wanted us, Mikey, and dad there."

My heart is racing faster than hell, panic is filling my veins. "O-okay."

Empty thoughts are all I am as I pace down the stairs, and across my home. The walls are closing in on me as I'm finding it harder to breathe. My eyes are going bloodshot.

I can sense Raphael's nervousness, too, especially when he turns the door know, glancing at me over his broad shoulder. His solemn eyes say it all; here we go.

Mikey spins around on the chair across from Donnie, who sits with his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. The former toys with a stapler, opening and closing it, letting the loose staples get lost in the depths of the carpet. The strangest part may just be the fact that the latter doesn't even seem to notice the actions that he'd find so utterly antagonizing any other day.

My father stands in the far corner of the room, looming just beside the empty couch. His eyes land on mine the second I step into the room, and I can already tell by the sad smile playing on his lips, like a soloist with his violin, that what I'm about to hear isn't good news. So with Raphael sitting to the left of me, and my father standing to my right, I brace myself for what is yet to come.

Donatello sits up, and looks around the room. As his burgundy eyes, glazed over in pure sorrow, wander over every face in this room, I begin to shake. And quaver. And tears are already building in my eyes. Because it isn't everyday that Donatello Hamato—the man who has cured the world of the Kraang's mutagen, the boy who saved millions on a nightly basis, with nothing but a mere no staff, the boyfriend who holds his lover tight against his chest as she drifts into sleep, the brother who so often is the deliverer of bad news, the son who has always been there to aid his father's needs—cries. He's always been strong, always so mighty, and I praise him for that. Raphael calls me fearless, but perhaps that name belongs to Donnie.

"I really don't even know where to start . . ." I might say his voice is weak, if I were a coward. He starts somewhat strong, but slowly, his voice loses its natural boom, and he fades into something simpler. "So I guess I'll just start with the truth."

He takes a gulp of air, clearly preparing himself to give the news were all so anxious to hear. "Recently, I took a curiosity to life spans. I wondered to myself, 'we are turtles turned human, and our father is a human turned rat turned human again, will any of that affect our life expectancies?' Well, I decided to do a little research on that."

I'm caught breathless as my lungs swell up. Raphael grabs my hand, and pulls it between his legs, where he clasps it tightly between his own.

"You all remember when I borrowed some DNA samples, don't you?" We all nod. Two weeks ago, he drew a small sample of blood from each of our arms. "I found out that no, it won't affect you, Father, because you were already past adolescence by the time you were mutated. Your average lifespan is 82 years." My father, though faint, heaves a sigh.

Donatello's eyes fixate on Mikey. Little Mikey, the youngest of us all. He's stopped spinning in his chair, and has put the stapler down. He sniffles and trembles.

"As for us, well, we aren't as lucky. We were mutated at a very, very young age, therefore, changing our lifespans greatly. I found the average of the averages, and well . . ," he chokes on his own words. When he speaks, he backs up. "The estimated age a red eared slider turtle would live up to is 30, whilst a human is 82. But, based off of our blood samples, we take 10% of that off, leaving our average human rate at 73.8. Find the mean of that and 30 . . . We only should live to be about 52 years old."

And that's where it strikes hard, the realization that Karai will outlive me. That I won't be there as long as she will. I won't get to witness as much of our children's lives as she does.

She's the only one I think off as my world goes dark, and suddenly, I'm not in control of myself.


	27. Chapter 27

**Raphael Pov**

There's a steadiness, a chilliness. Tears flow from four sets of eyes as reality sinks it. Polluting our once-innocent-now-damaged-beyond-repair souls. It stings. I squirm, unable to find a cure for this itch that haunts my body.

I might fight back the tears that spring down from my eyes. I've never been one to weep in front of others—it makes for one to look weak, and powerless against the rest of the world. But in the here and now it's different.

Because I'm afraid.

Afraid of death.

The death of my brothers.

The death of myself.

Distraction is key in these moments, I picked up on this quick. Luckily, my brothers are here to take my mind away from the pain.

Little Mikey, the youngest of us all, sobs into his knees, hugging his legs tight against his chest. Across from him, Donatello buries his face the palms of his hands, shaking his head slightly. I assume he's murmuring, judging by the way his cheek bones lift and fall, repeatedly.

And then there's Leonardo. He's staring at me, with sapphire eyes looking like saucers. When I turn my head, we lock gazes, and in the same moment, the two of us squeeze one another's hands. Reassurance.

Dad looms in the corner of the room, just a foot away from Leo. His head is bowed, eyes shut as his hands hold each other in front of him.

"But it's just an estimate! A simple guess! There's a chance that we'll live lon-"

"Donnie, calm down. It's alright. None of this is your fault. Now take a deep breath, in and back out. We'll talk through this together, all of us." Damn Leo for staying so strong. I'm not sure what I would've expected from him, though.

Leonardo has always been fearless, always so strong and diligent. Never backing down, he's the rock everyone in the family leans on.

He's the eldest son who sets the examples for the younger children, the older brother who comforts his little brothers, the loyal friend who wouldn't betray you for all the riches in the world, the fiancé who wouldn't do anything to hurt his partner. Leonardo is everything anyone has ever wanted to be. And he's too damn humble to admit it.

When I look at my older brother, I see a hero, a legend, a protector. When he looks in the mirror, at himself, he sees a teenage boy with a rushed relationship, a boy who couldn't keep out of trouble if his life depended on it. Maybe he just needs a reminder that when you look at your reflection, you aren't really seeing yourself, just a piece of glass.

Choked up, I swallow a deep breath, exhaling a heavy sigh. "Leo, you, uh, had news for us?" I'm hoping its great, like he said it would be. This family could really use something to look forward to.

Lowering his eyes to our hands, he smiles faintly, not exactly putting his all into the action. "Me and Karai wanted to get married next week. But, we can hold off longer if-"

My father cuts Leonardo off, and instead of saying something like, 'go no further,' he says, "Next week would be great. I can work on a schedule, if you wish? I assume you four would like sometime to talk with one another."

As he walks out, with a brisk pace to his footfall, I can't help but smirk, thinking back to the slithering sounds of his tail scraping against the carpets as he walked. It's the subtle things that remind me of my past life.

When the door shuts, Michelangelo slips out of his chair by the desk and creeps over to where me and Leonardo sit on the couch. Curling up into his older brother's warm embrace, I watch closely as Leo wraps his arms around Mikey, whispering softly. He even presses a small kiss to the crown of his head.

Glancing over at Donnie, I pat the cushion next to me, gesturing for him to sit beside me. Hesitantly, he walks over to the couch, and squishes his small, muscular frame between me and the couches arm. I toss my arm over his warm body, pulling him closer to me.

We're all in a bundle. Four teenage mutant ninja turtles. That could be our name, I suppose. It seems to describe is perfectly. But the names sounds geeky, and I wouldn't dare say it aloud.

"I love you guys so much; always have and always will." I don't have to speak very loud for them to hear me, which I appreciate. It feels nice, to whisper rather than yell. So much of my life has been yelling.

Bending his head back to lean it on my shoulder, Leonardo scolds me for my words choice. "You say it like we're on deathbed."

"Yeah well I just found out I'm gonna die 30 years younger than I'd thought an hour ago. Excuse me for being such an ass, Leo," I shoot back with a grim tone blanketing my voice. My teeth clench behind my thick lips, held together tightly by an immense feeling of anger.

Donnie tugs on my arm a bit, as if to tell me to calm down. His hot breath tickles my neck, relaxing me some. His presence comforts me.

"This is news to us all, Raphael." I can hardly tell what sticks out more in his voice; the low growl or sinister warning. "You guys don't have to worry, though. I won't let anything happen to you."

I roll my eyes, and dare to let out a snort. Leonardo lets out a tired sigh, clearly sick of my behavior.

"You don't have to be our savior, ya know? Just 'cause you're the big brother doesn't mean you have to spend your entire life protecting us." Mikey's voice is strong, sounding bold against the silence. "You'll just end up hurting yourself in the end."

Startled, Leonardo's reply is slightly delayed. "Don't worry about me, Mike, I'll be okay. Everything is gonna be okay."

I snort, and in my arms, Donnie lets out a faint chuckle, just as Michelangelo sits up, pushing away from Leo. I watch intently as the youngest punches the eldest in the chest. His fist is curled into a fight, unforgiving ball. I can only imagine the pain of the blow.

"What was that for?!" Leonardo demands, leaping off of the couch. In his eyes, a storm of confusion and shock rages.

Mikey wastes no time standing up, mimicking Leo's exact pose. I tug Donnie a little closer, holding him against me in a protective sort of way. "For treating me like a little kid! I'm seventeen Leo, not fucking six!" His angered yells—bellow would be an understatement—rings throughout the room, bouncing off the wall, shattering my eardrums, cracking picture frames of our once-calm family. "I'm not any younger than you. I don't need protecting, because despite my obvious ignorance, I have gone through as much shit as you."

'What an accusation,' I think to myself, 'to tell somebody that they're treating you like a little kid, like they're above you.'

"Yeah, I kinda got that. That's for the clarification, though."

"Can we just stop it with your guys' pity argument and move on to what's more important?" Tucked under my wing, Donatello croaks, taking his first step into this heated conversation.

I nod along with my brother, agreeing with him completely. "Yeah, like, for instance, how the hell do we tell everyone about this?"

Leonardo places a hand on each hip, shaking his head profoundly, gaze fixated on the carpet bending between his toes. "No. No, we can't tell anyone, yet. I mean, we can barely handle this news ourselves. Until we're all strong enough to let the others lean on us, no one is going to know."

And that was the final statement.

* * *

 ** _A Week Later_**

 **Karai Pov**

White, silky fabric twists between my long fingers. My freshly painted nails look beautiful against the wedding dress I hold tight against my body, thinking back to what I'd looked like hours ago when I first tried it on, just before making my final purchase.

Today was festive, to say the least. Me, Mona, April, and Kala went out to get our nails done, bought new shoes, new dresses for them, and wedding gown for me. Back at the penthouse, Leonardo and his brothers and Dad set up for the wedding—pinning streamer to the tops of the door frames, dividing dozens of chairs into equally placed lines for guests to sit in, building a podium for me and Leonardo to stand on as we finally join hands in marriage. I grin at the thought.

I knew this dress was the one for me the second I pulled it off of the rack. It's simple, and yet it isn't. Tight against my upper torso, my curves show off like they never have. At my hips, the dress poof out into an elegant skirt, with beautifully woven deigns in thin layers of lace.

What excites me more than the dress itself, though, is imagining what Leonardo's reaction will be to seeing me in tomorrow night. We agreed that he wouldn't see the dress until our wedding ceremony, for the sake of dodging bad luck—we've both grown to be rather cautious of our actions, always thinking about the karma that could backfire. We've taken one too many hits, but that doesn't make us comfortable with the sight of a missile.

Downstairs, I hear the front door open, and the sound of Leonardo's blissful voice ushering guests into the house. I don't recognize the voices that follow.

Gently, I fold my dress back into its box, and shove it forcefully into the depths of the guest room closet, where no curious Leo will ever find it.

My feet are brisk as they carry me out of the room. When I hear my name come up in a conversation downstairs, I no longer care about looking presentable, because I'm sprinting in a matter of seconds.

Halting at the edge of the upstairs hallway, my fingers curl around the balcony bars. The wood is hard against my firm grasp.

I stare down at a small group, gathered by the front door. There's three of them—a mother, a father, and a little girl who looks to be about the age of three. She has a pacifier in her mouth, keeping her occupied as her parents talk with my fiancé. Her short, black hair is pulled back into pig tails.

The father is tall, looking like a monster in comparison to the little girl. His hand engulfs hers, small inside large. His hair is dark, like, Leo hair dark. A thinning patch on the crown on his head makes him look older than his wife, though.

And then there's the woman. She scares me. Scares me not because I have no clue as to who I am. Scares me not because she's calling my name, waving me down to greet her, my fiancé standing tall and proud at her side. No, she scares me because she looks exactly like me.

"Mom?"


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys. I've been receiving a lot of messages and reviews lately asking me to continue my writing, and I'd just like to clear a few things up. I'm no longer writing on this account, I've transferred over to **nxgmobblepot** , due primarily to a change in fandoms. I may post TMNT oneshots occasionally, but none of these stories will be updated anytime soon if at all. My dearest apologies, and I do hope that you'll all continue to read my writing on my new account—assuming I actually get around to posting anything, my writing is currently on tumblr. Anyway. I'm sorry for leaving all of you hanging, and thank you for sticking with my stories throughout the years. You've all given me the strength I need to believe in myself.


End file.
